


A LOVE THAT LASTS FOREVER

by chitwncat



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chitwncat/pseuds/chitwncat
Summary: This story strays from the real story beginning in Dec 2017.  The White's all die.  Rob isn't Seb's father but the real father doesn't want him but Rob does.  Rob leaves Emmerdale with Seb.  Four and a half years later, in 2022, Robert returns to Emmerdale for the first time for Victoria's wedding.  This is the story of the rekindling of Robron after a four and a half year break.





	1. AARON

The excitement of weddings was in the air around the village. Victoria Sugden was getting married in two days and everyone in the village was getting ready. It has been coming for three years after she had met Charlie for the first time at the gym. Aaron had introduced him to Vic. He had landed a huge new contract for his scrap yard with a business in Hotten and Charlie ended up being his contact there which became even better when they both realized they knew each other from the gym.

Vic and Charlie had been dating for a couple of years. Vic was getting concerned it wasn't going anywhere and was about to call it off when she discovered she was pregnant. That was all it took to finally get Charlie to pop the question and here they are three years since they first met and four months after little Abigail entered the world getting ready for the wedding of Victoria Sugden and Charlie Williams.

Aaron was wrapping up business at the scrap yard before he shut it down for the next three days. He had given Gerry and his other three employees the time off. Aaron needed to finish up the plans for Charlie's stag. He had been working with Charlie's brother and father in putting it together but since they lived down in Birmingham and weren't going to be in town until later today right before the stag he'd taken on the job of being their point man. It wasn't going to be all that fancy. Charlie didn't come from a family with a lot of money so the funds for the stag were limited which suited Aaron fine. They'd start at the Woolpack before doing a pub crawl in Hotten which was really right up Aaron's alley.

Charlie had turned into a good mate for Aaron. They had met about a year after Aaron's life had turned upside in 2018. It had started with Adam being arrested and then convicted for the murder of Emma Barton. He then escaped from the police van that was transporting him back to prison from the courts. Aaron knew Cain and others in the family had been involved but they had kept him completely out it. Same with Vic. She didn't know what had happened until later as well. Then it came out a few months later that Adam had been set up by his half brother Pete who was the one who actually had pushed Emma off the viaduct that day but Adam was already gone with no way to contact him so all anyone could hope for was that he had landed in a safe place and was making a good life for himself. It still had been a tough ordeal for Aaron to get through. Losing his best mate possibly forever was hard especially with what else was happening at the same time.

Aaron was also dealing with the aftermath of the White family fiasco with Robert leaving the village with Sebastian. It had finally come out over the holidays that Robert never slept with Rebecca. She had made it all up to break up Aaron and Rob and for her to hopefully trap Robert into a family with her. After Aaron broke up with Robert the previous summer, Rob had fell into a deep hole and blamed the White's for everything and proceeded to destroy their family from within. Unbeknownst to anyone Rebecca was also hiding a secret that she was ill but a lot more ill than she even realized. Giving birth sent her on a downward spiral and she died of a heart attack only two months later. The White's imploded with Lachlan killing his grandfather and Chrissie then killing her own son. Even though Robert was not Sebastian's biological father he was listed on the birth certificate and Robert had actually fallen in love with the little boy when he was born. Then, Robert and the baby had inherited the entire White estate and many in the village, including Aaron, thought Robert was only after the money. Aaron had other issues about the whole ordeal as well so Aaron gave Robert an ultimatum. After one particular tough night between the two of them he had told Robert he had to choose him or Sebastian and in the end Robert chose the little boy and they soon left the village.

It devastated Aaron for months. On one hand he was sad because he still loved Robert and wanted him by his side but on the other hand it really did feel like Robert hadn't changed and was choosing money over Aaron. Aaron also still struggled with the idea of Sebastian even though he now knows Rob never cheated on him with Rebecca. Sebastian was still a remainder of all of the hurt and pain everyone went through because of her lies. So because he wasn't strong enough to accept Sebastian he had to watch Robert walk away for good.

So when 2019 rolled around Aaron was still working through all the hurt from the previous two years but he was becoming more focused than ever on his business which led to the huge new contract and the new friendship with Charlie. Aaron initially had interest in Charlie himself but once he learned he was straight it didn't take long before he was introducing him to Vic who had also just spent the past year getting over the losses of Adam and Robert herself.

The pain of losing Robert reared its head again later in 2019 when it came out that Robert had donated most of the White money to fund the construction of a new wing at Leeds University Teaching Hospital that was dedicated to heart related medicine. It was then that Aaron finally realized that Robert hadn't chosen the money over Aaron but he had chosen Sebastian. Robert really had fallen in love with the little boy back when he thought he was the biological father and he still had that love for the boy after he found out he wasn't. Then Aaron forced him to make the choice between the two people Robert loved more than anything in the world. In the end Robert sacrificed his love for Aaron and chose the helpless and innocent baby boy. It was the type of sacrifice a real parent makes unconditionally for their child. Robert also sacrificed Aaron's love toward him knowing Aaron would eventually accept the decision he made and would move on and find someone new to be happy and in love with. What Robert didn't know was just how much more in love Aaron become with Robert once he understood the reality of the choice he forced Robert to make.

In the four and half years since Robert left Aaron's life had been a mixed bag. The first two years he focused on raising Liv, growing the scrap yard business, going to counseling and just trying to work through everything that had happened and that he had lost. He dated a little bit but nothing was ever serious. He had the occasional one night stand but he stayed focused on what was important. Liv graduated in 2020 and was accepted into Edinburgh University. She landed some scholarship money for their art program and then it was discovered that Robert had set up a college fund for her back in 2016 that now had enough money in it to cover the rest of the tuition plus most of Liv's living expenses while in uni. Even though it was a godsend since most of her inheritance was stilled tied up in Mill Cottage Aaron was upset. Aaron always thought Robert tossed money around just to show off and initially that is what he thought this was too. He didn't want to use it until his mum pointed out how ridiculous that would be because there was no other way to afford to pay for her uni so why deprive Liv of her dream. Aaron also had to admit that he wasn't upset at Robert for the fund as much as he was upset at himself for sending Robert away when this was just another example of how much Robert had loved him and Liv and he had never totally believed him. Just another example of how stupid he had been and was now paying the price.

After Liv was off to university Aaron went through a little bit of empty nest syndrome at the ripe old age of 28. But he was quickly reminded by others that he was still young and needed to get himself out there and meet people. He dated a few guys, even had one relationship that lasted a good six months but again nothing ever stuck long term. Eventually this led him back to being focused on work and hitting Hotten for some action of some kind when the urge hit him. Eventually he found a small group of guys that turned into drinking and fuck buddies.

Most of Aaron's friends and family had hoped by now he would have found someone and settled down but he hadn't. He never got past forcing Robert to make a choice and that there really had been no reason to have done that. Aaron couldn't let go of the guilt. Most people thought it made Aaron feel second best but in reality he was just punishing himself because he let the love of his life slip through his fingers due to his lack of trust. 

Today he has no clue where Robert is. No one does. Not even Vic and Diane. They see him once or twice a year and it's always on a holiday someone. He has never allowed anyone from Emmerdale to know where he is or what he is doing. Aaron wonders what Robert's life is like today. He knows Seb is now four and half years old but he knows nothing else. Has Robert found someone else? Why wouldn't he? He is beautiful and when he does let you in he is the perfect man. Diane and Vic have said there has been no one else with him when they see him on holidays but that doesn't mean there isn't someone. 

But all of that was about to change because Robert was coming to Vic's wedding and he has RSVP'd as a family of three that would be attending. That could only mean there must be a partner that Robert is bringing along with Sebastian. What else could a family of three mean? Aaron hasn't decided what his feelings are about that or about seeing Robert again after all of these years. It's been four and half years since Robert left the village so of course he's moved on. Just because Aaron hasn't moved on that much doesn't mean Robert wouldn't have. So he's already starting to prepare himself mentally for whomever Robert is with now.


	2. ROBERT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a review of what has happened to Robert in the years since he left Emmerdale just like the last chapter was a review of Aaron's life during the same time period.

It was the hardest decision Robert ever had to make. Aaron or Sebastian. Aaron had left no room for compromise. No one believed he had fallen for the little boy back when it was still believed he was the biological father. Once the news came out that he wasn't no one believed he really did want to remain the little boys dad but that is exactly what he wanted more than anything. What he really wanted was for Aaron to also want to be the boys dad but Aaron couldn't get past everything that had happened the previous year. He understood because he struggled at times too knowing his marriage had been destroyed by Rebecca fairly easily and at times it felt like no one cared. But despite all of the pain he went through that year in the end there was this little boy that needed Robert and that proved to be worth more than anything, including a life with Aaron.

So Robert left the village with Sebastian. He drove off vowing never to look back because looking back would destroy him. Even though everyone, including Aaron, Vic and Diane all believed he was choosing the White inheritance over Aaron he wasn't sure if he would survive through it all. It took a year of solid counseling to work through everything and three years later he still seeing a counselor once a month. He also had to cut off ties with everyone. There was no way he could do this if he had Vic and Diane constantly reminding him what was happening in the village or how disappointed they were in him. Constantly questioning his motives. Constantly trying to pressure him to do what they wanted. Vic especially always assumed everything had to play out the way she wanted it to play so instead of fighting her about it he just kept her at arms length.

Robert agreed to stay in contact with her and Diane so he set up holidays for them once or twice a year. They would all fly off somewhere on Robert's dime and spend a week together. This way they never knew where Robert was living, what he was doing or if he was seeing anyone. He kept his home life private at their dismay and so far this plan had worked. This past summer after finding out Vic was pregnant he flew the six of them to Greek Isles for a ten day holiday. For the first time Vic really put the pressure on Robert to return to the village for his niece of nephew. She was refusing to take no for an answer and the trip began to become unpleasant because of it. In the end Robert took Seb and they returned home two days early without telling anyone making a very strong statement that Robert was his own man and would not tolerate Vic and Diane treating him that way, especially when he was paying for their trips. 

When he first left Emmerdale in 2018 he went to London. He stayed with an old friend from his days after his dad had kicked him out of the village. James's home gave him a place to get use to being a new dad to a baby while he figured out what he wanted to do. After working with a search firm he landed in investment banking. He was in the city for less than a year before he realized the hectic pace of the city wasn't what he wanted for himself or his son. His years back in Emmerdale made him appreciate the quiet and slower pace of smaller villages. He worked with his employer and they found a position for him at their Plymouth location where he would work on maritime investments. When looking for a place to live he discovered the small village of Salcombe which sat on the coast about 30 minutes from Plymouth. It was well known as a resort village but Robert loved many of the homes there that sat on the side of the hills looking out on to the English Channel. It was a setting Robert quickly fell in love with so he chose to call it home. 

Once a home had been purchased and he and Seb were settled Robert become acquainted with a couple that soon became his best mates. A concept he wasn't all that familiar with as the list of true mates Robert has had over the years is quite small. But David and Jenny and their son Colton soon became inseparable from Robert and Seb. They owned four successful restaurants in the area and they were businesses Robert loved to not only spend time at but spends hours discussing ways for his friends to grow their business. In no time at all Robert had convinced them to let him invest and from that point Robert quietly sat in the background and helped his friends become even more successful. 

Life was going good for Robert. He was doing very well at the bank and his life with Seb in Salcombe was good. He found himself thinking less and less about what he left back in Yorkshire, namely Aaron. The thoughts of the man he had loved were fewer and farther between these days. Seb was growing and had become an energetic toddler that kept Robert on his toes. 

One thing no one would believe if he had ever told anyone was since he left Emmerdale Robert had only been on three dates. While in London James had set him up with a woman he knew and that date didn't even make it to dessert it was so bad. Also in London he met a bloke at a bar one night. He had thought about going home with him until James called and said Seb wasn't feeling well and that ended that. Then just in the past year he hooked up with a co-worker who had been asking him out for awhile before Robert finally agreed. It actually was a good night and following morning as they literally fucked each others brains out for hours. It was something Robert had needed considering it had at that point been almost four years since the last time he had sex. But the guilt he felt afterwards was powerful even though he had taken his wedding ring off when he moved to Salcombe he still couldn't get over the feeling he had cheated out of his system. He never had a follow up date with his co-worker again before the bloke transferred out of the Plymouth office. After that Robert refocused on Seb and socializing with his friends. 

Then in October, 2021 disaster struck. His best mates David and Jenny were killed in a car accident as they returned from a business meeting in St. Ives that Robert had actually set up for them to purchase some additional restaurants to add to their company. The guilt was almost unbearable for Robert but he got through it by focusing on Colton their 10 year old son who was now without parents. Robert reached out to Child Services and applied for a quick adoption. Since Colton had no other family outside of a grandmother in poor health in a nursing home in Plymouth Robert was quickly approved. Colton was especially happy for the adoption since he already knew Robert and Seb. In the end everything worked smoothly and the adoption was finalized in March the following spring.

With the death of his friends Robert made another major life decision. With the encouragement of several others he made the decision to purchase the remaining shares of the restaurant company that now totaled nine businesses. Robert then resigned from his full time position at the bank in Plymouth but continued limited part time consulting work for clients that wanted to hire his services but other than that he dove head first into his new restaurant company.

Now a trip back to Yorkshire was on tap. Four and half years since he and Seb left the village they were making their first trip back with the addition of Colton. If he was honest Robert was nervous to return, even though he was excited for his sisters wedding. He was fearing everything else though, he would have to deal with in the village. He had no idea what to expect. Everyone had always made it a point to not talk specifically about Aaron with Robert. It had been a request he had made right after he left. There was no way he would have survived if he was always being told what Aaron was doing, who he was dating and everything else. So village gossip had been basically non existent around Robert over the years. Because of that he had no idea how difficult Aaron's life had been since he left the village. But as he and the kids were making the drive north he was beginning to have mixed feelings. Anxious to see everyone again. Afraid of how they will treat him but at the same time he was excited to show off his family. Yes, this could be an interesting five days in Emmerdale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These first couple chapters are pretty dry as they do nothing but set up the situation. Hopefully my idea from hear on out works. This is all about Aaron and Robert finding there way back to each other after several years.


	3. THE RETURN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and the boys return to Emmerdale. Diane and Vic meet Colton for the first time and some of the undercurrents of trouble start to surface.

With two rowdy boys in tow the six hour drive turned into an almost eight hour adventure. After a final bathroom stop in Leeds Robert was able to make the final leg of the journey and pulled up in front of the B&B just before 4pm. Just enough time to get everyone unpacked and settled before tea time. Robert was in hopes Diane could accommodate his room request.

"Diane, looks like Robert is here. It appears he has a different car too." Doug had been looking out the window when the Range Rover pulled up and soon Robert was stepping out of the SUV. Doug and Diane both went out to the SUV to greet Robert and Seb only to be surprised with what else they found.

"Hello pet, how are you?" Diane said as she pulled Robert into a hug. Then she opened the rear seat door where Sebastian was sitting in his car seat.

"There's my little man. How are you Sebastian?"

"Hi Nana Diane." Seb was getting out of his car seat and climbed out of the SUV when he then wrapped his arms around Diane giving her a big hug.

"Hi Diane, Doug. We're good, long drive though." Robert was speaking as the passenger side door was opening and everyone watched this young boy get out.

"Diane, Doug, this is Colton." 

"Colton, this is my step mum Diane, you're new Nan and her friend Doug."

Colton proceeded to walk up to both of them, reach out his hand and offer a hello and a hand shake.

"And who is this courteous young man?"

Before Robert could say anything else it was Seb who piped up. "Colton is my new brother."

With a surprised look Diane responds, "He is? Well I bet you are really happy to have a brother."

"Yes, but he's older so I'm still the baby."

Diane and Doug couldn't help but smile while also giving Robert that look of not expecting this surprise. Doug then helped Robert grab their bags as they all head into the B&B. Once inside Diane calls Vic to let her know Robert is here which means in a matter of minutes Victoria would be joining them as well.

"So Robert you have another son?"

"Yes"

"You might as well wait until Vic gets here before you explain so you don't have to explain twice."

Diane had hardly finished the sentence before Vic was walking through the front door and immediately finding Robert for a big hug. Then she was looking for Sebastian for a hug when she eyed Colton

"And who do we have here?"

"That's my new big brother Colton, Auntie Vic."

"He is?" Vic responded as she looked at Robert with a question mark on her face.

"Yes, Robert was just ready to tell us. Doug, can you show the boys how to get out to the back garden and let them out there to play for a bit?"

Once the boys were gone the inquiry began.

"So Colton?"

"Yes, Colton."

"That's great Rob but how? Why?"

"Colton was the son of my best mates where I live. His parents were the first people I met after moving there and getting settled in. We became close friends. David, Jenny and I were the three amigos around the village. I even invested in their business. Last fall David and Jenny were killed in a car accident. Colton had no other immediate family except for a grandmother who isn't in very good health and living in a care home. Colton and Seb were already mates and spent a lot of time together despite the age difference. Colton was very active in school with lots of friends in the village. If he went into the system he would have likely ended up somewhere else and who knows how long before he landed in a good home. He's a good kid, I loved being around him so it was just sort of a no brainer. Child Services thought so too and fast tracked his placement with me just days after his parents died and then the adoption was finalized in March."

"Wow, just wow Robert. That is some story. I'm impressed you stepped up. That doesn't seem like you."

"So what Vic, you still think I'm the same Robert from several years ago. Things just don't change around this village do they? I guess I need to expect those same comments or worst the whole time I'm here?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just a big surprise to suddenly find out my big brother has adopted a second child."

"mmmmmm"

"That's right pet. We're happy for you but it is a surprise. We're looking forward to getting to know Colton. How has he adjusted to the loss of his parents?"

"It's been tough at times. We also did a lot of grief counseling with him and he still sees a counselor once a month but he's doing good. I think it really helped he already knew us so well. He has been able to stay in the same school, keep his same friends who have all been great with him. The whole community has."

"And how have you adjusted Rob to having two kids?"

"You're just busier now. Chasing around two different active kids but especially Colton. He is a little athlete and involved in so many things. Keeps me going. I've increased my housekeepers hours so she is around more and can help with the transporting of kids when I can't be in two places at once."

"Sounds like you love it though."

"I do. Never realized how much I'd love raising kids."

"So have you met anyone that is helping you with the boys?"

"No Vic, I'm not dating anyone so you can scratch that off your ask list. Still single and plane to stay that way."

"Surely..."

"Just stop right there Vic. I refuse to listen to your romance novel mentality of everyone should be with someone. It's not happening and I don't intend listening to you go on about it so just drop it.'

"Geez, alright. Sorry for caring."

"And there you go again with the guilt trip. You know Vic you can care about your big brother without always having to bring up dating or romance. There are a lot of other things to care about than my love life."

Robert saw the hurt look on Vic's face but he didn't care. He wasn't about to sit through another Victoria interrogation about his love life or lack there of.

"Well pet, it does sound like you are on top of everything. I'm very proud. Now how about we head over to the pub for tea. We're on a tight schedule tonight so get the boys and get their hands clean and we'll head out."

"The pub eh? Oh great."

"Rob, you knew this was coming. It will be fine."

"So how is he?"

"Who Aaron? He's good. Not much has changed except he's four years older like the rest of us. Single as ever. But that really doesn't matter now does it. You chose to move on and left him behind so what does it matter?"

Robert was shocked with Vic's comment but he didn't respond as he went to call in the boys and get them ready to head to the pub. He had a feeling Vic's comment meant something and possible not something good but he couldn't worry about it now. He had two boys to feed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another quick setup chapter as Robert returns to the village. From this point on he will be interacting with those he hasn't seen for over four years.


	4. WOOLPACK

The Woolpack was surprisingly full for five o'clock tea on a Thursday night. Not exactly the norm. But the villagers were no fools. It seemed they all wanted to be in place for any fireworks when Robert Sugden was in the same room with the Dingle clan. Considering how he had wronged their own four years ago and they hadn't had the chance for payback yet. It was worth the price of admission. However, the one person in the pub that had no clue what everyone was there for was the supposedly wronged man himself, Aaron. 

Aaron had been anxious for the weekend for quite awhile. Not only because it was Charlie and Vic's wedding but because he was finally going to get to right a wrong. He made a huge mistake four years ago that only one other person knows about and it's time to apologize and make it right. Aaron's only hope is nothing gets set off before he has his opportunity. He's had four years to correct the misinformation and hasn't done it. With Robert no where to be found it was just easier to leave sleeping dogs lie. But no more. He knows it will be hard. There will probably be some hurt feelings but he has to fix his mistake before he can forgive himself.

Vic led the family into the pub with Sebastian in tow. The entire pub quieted when they saw the two. Even though no one had seen Sebastian every one knew exactly who this little four and half year old boy was. There were smiles given around the room including from Chas and Charity from behind the bar. Then Diane followed with another boy in tow that surprised everyone with Doug bringing up the rear. The group found their table that had been reserved for them as Charity made her way over to take their drink order.

"No Robert?"

"He'll be here in a minute. He is just outside. Had a phone call from work I guess."

"Ah, OK. So I'm guessing this little one is the famous Sebastian Sugden but I'm not familiar with who you are." Charity asked as she looked at Colton.

It was Vic that spoke first. "Join the rest of us as we have all been surprised. I would like you to meet Colton Sugden, Robert's other son that he just adopted this past year."

"Wow, alright. Well, hello young Colton and hello to you to Sebastian."

"Boys, this is Charity and behind the bar that is Chas. They own the pub and I work for them. I am one of the chef's here. This is where I work and your Nan Diane use to own this pub before she sold it to these ladies a few years ago."

Aaron had been listening from the far side of the bar. Luckily it was still quiet enough that he could hear most of Vic and Charity's conversation. He had picked up enough to learn Robert has now adopted a second son. Not exactly what he was expecting but it shouldn't affect his plans.

It was at this moment when Robert finally walked through the front door as every eye in the room went to him. Aaron caught himself catching his breath when he finally saw the man he's continued to love all of these years later, even with him no longer here. Robert was still has handsome as ever. His blonde hair was as golden as ever and still mint perfect in that same quiff he had always had back in the village. His freckles still stood out through his rich deep tan. His thighs and ass were as plump and hard as ever as they were showed off well in the jeans Robert was wearing. But then there was his chest, shoulders and arms. Now this was new. Robert either had a new found love for the weight room or he found some other activity that has developed his arms and chest about as much as Aaron's were. Aaron couldn't take his eyes off of the man he once shared a bed with.

In the meantime Robert had found his place with his family sitting next to Doug and Colton. He was in conversation with his son and not even paying attention to anything else in the pub. As of yet he hadn't even noticed Aaron was in the room and no one had bothered to point it out to him. 

As for the rest of the punters it was like they were at a tennis match as they would flick their eyes back and forth between Robert and Aaron in hopes they would catch the first shot fired. Even Chas found herself watching back and forth between the two men but mainly keeping tabs on Aaron wondering what was going through the mind of her son. She knew he still harbored feelings for Robert after all of these years despite how Robert had hurt him when he left the village. But she had learned her lesson a long time ago that her son was a grown adult and will make his own decisions regardless of what she thought. She has learned to hold her tongue when it came to Aaron and it has done wonders keeping the peace between them.

"Robert Sugden, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

It caught Robert by surprise when he heard his name called out from behind before he turned around and saw her.

"Hello Nicola. Have the pickings been that slim around here that you need my bony ass to stare at for something new?" 

Nicola looked at Robert for a moment trying to think of a comeback before she just smiled.

"Come here you."

Robert stood and gave her a huge hug. "Everything good? How are the kids? Sorry to hear about you and Jimmy."

"Yeah, well, what are you going to do. Shit happens as you well know, right?"

"Oh Nicola, how I've missed your to the point abrupt opinions about most things in life. You're a breath of fresh air around here. Always have been regardless of how much I used to bitch about your bulldog mentality. Care to join us?

It was Vic that piped up. "Robert this is suppose to be a family meal."

"She's right Rob. Family time for you. I just stopped in to say hi. Gotta go feed the kids. Speaking of kids are these yours? I thought you only had one."

"Yes, that's Sebastian down there by Vic and this is Colton here. Colton joined our family this past year."

"Ahh, Robert Sugden the family man. Who knew, eh?" And with that she leans over and gives Robert a kiss on the cheek which probably no one in the village had ever seen her do with someone that wasn't her family. "Take care Rob. We'll see you around."

"Bye Nic"

Drinks had been served and food ordered while the family talked among themselves. Unbeknownst to Aaron Robert had caught him in the corner of his eye a couple of times. The younger man still looked good to Robert as he wondered if Aaron was going to speak to him. Robert had thought a couple of times he would get up and go over to say hi but it just didn't feel right to him. He was the one that had been chased out of town. If the past was in the past then it was going to have to be Aaron to let him know that is the case and so far he was just sitting at his spot at the bar and staring at Rob whenever he thought no one was looking.

The food had been served and everyone was eating when Vic finally couldn't contain herself. She leaned as close to Robert as she could get and then speaking quietly.

"I can't believe you Robert. Are you not even going to have the courtesy to go say hi to him and apologize for leaving him high and dry all those years ago. I thought you were better than that."

"What? What are you talking about Vic?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. The village still talks about the night Robert Sugden just up and left the village without saying anything to anybody, especially the man he was suppose to be the love of his life. Then we find out later you even snuck off with you know who without telling anyone."

Robert looks flummoxed at his sister as he can't believe what she is saying to him. Even Diane is giving her a 'not here, not now' look. Robert then turns and for the time all night looks directly at Aaron and that caught Aaron by surprise especially with the shocked look that was on Rob's face. Something is up and Aaron is worried that it is not good.

"Is that what you think happened?" Rob asked as he turned back to Victoria.

"God Rob, I'm just so tired of tip toeing around this subject. Diane never wants to bring it up but I'm sorry it still rubs me wrong the way you just left not telling anybody but more importantly how much you hurt Aaron. I was ashamed for ages to call you my brother for what you did."

"What I did. WHAT I DID?"

"Robert, quiet down. No need to make a scene." Diane pleads while Vic looks as determined as ever to put her brother in his place.

The entire pub quieted to a hush when they heard Robert scream at Vic at the top of his voice. 

"HOW DARE YOU WHEN YOU NO NOTHING BUT THEN AGAIN AFTER FOUR YEARS WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED THAT YOU AND PROBABLY EVERYBODY ELSE IN THE VILLAGE BELIEVES THE SAME THING."

At that moment Robert stood up and told his boys to finish up because they were leaving. Then he stopped for a moment and realized this was the perfect moment because everyone was present. Robert turned and looked directly at Aaron with the most disgusted look anybody had ever seen on Robert's face.

'Oh shit' was all Aaron could think before Robert unloaded on him.

"So the whole village believes the same thing as Vic?"

Everybody is looking now at Aaron as the comment had been directed straight to him. Even Chas was more curious what this was about than being upset at the sudden directness toward her son.

"I asked you a question. Vic just informed me that four and half years ago I snuck out of the village in the dark of the night without telling anyone and purposely breaking your heart. So, is this what everyone in the village believes Aaron?"

Aaron was speechless. This was not how this was suppose to happen. It took all the will power he had not to jump off the stool and run out the door as fast as he could.

"Robert, I..... This wasn't what I wanted. I didn't intend this to happen like this."

"It's been four and half years Aaron. How much longer did you think my gobby opinionated loudmouthed sister was going to bite her tongue?"

"What's that suppose to mean Rob."

"Exactly what I meant it to mean Victoria."

"You could of told her just as easily as I could Robert."

"You fucking coward." That comment finally got the ire up of all the Dingle's in the room with Chas ready to lead the charge but before she could say anything Robert continued.

"You said what you said about Sebastian, you give me an ultimatum, you knew how much I was still hurting from everything that had happened and what we had just found out and you refused even when I asked you to stand by my side and help me be strong when I was struggling with everything. You couldn't even do that but yet now I'm expected to tell the whole village everything that happened back then when you have lived with all of these people for four years now and you still don't have the balls to tell them the truth."

"Come on boys I need to take you someplace where you aren't surrounded by hypocrites, liars and holier than thou sisters who think they have the right to say anything regardless if they know the truth or not."

With that Robert picked Seb up and led Colton out the door as the rest of the pub is just staring at each other wondering exactly what had just happened.


	5. THE FOUR YEAR SECRET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter Aaron explains what happened four years ago when Robert left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot to give you a summary and some notes for the last chapter. Obviously it was the interaction in the Woolpack between Aaron and Robert after four years. Robert returns not realizing no one in the village outside of Aaron knows the real reason he left. They all assume he just ran off with Seb and the White fortune.

Aaron jumps off his stool and starts to head out the door. "Stop right there young man. Back room, now. You have some explaining to do."

"I need to go find Robert. I owe him an apology."

"You owe the rest of us an explanation first. He's waited four and a half years he can wait a little bit longer. Back room NOW."

Vic, Diane, Doug, Cain and Paddy joined Chas in the back room all waiting for Aaron to explain what they had just heard in the pub a moment ago.

"We're waiting son."

"This isn't easy you know. If it was easy I'd done it four years ago."

"Tough. I don't care how hard this is. You always got upset with me when I treated you like a boy instead of a man. This is one of those times it sounds like where you better step up as a man instead of hiding like a boy."

"Robert was right, he didn't sneak away in the dead of night. I sent him away." Vic just sighed when she heard this knowing how much she had been mad at Robert over the years and once again she will have been wrong and have to eat crow.

"After everything that happened that winter Robert still wanted to protect Sebastian through it all. I didn't get it back then because I was a mess myself and I needed someone to blame. Outside of Robert the only person left to blame was tiny innocent Sebastian and that is who I ended up blaming. I couldn't see past my anger and I blamed that baby for everything that had happened that past year. When Robert told me that he had approached Child Services about adopting Seb I lost it. I said some horrible things. Absolutely horrible and they scared Robert because he believed me."

"What on earth did you say luv?"

After taking a big sigh, "I told him that fucking baby needed to be shoved into a sack and tossed into the river to drown just like any other stray animal."

"Aaron." It was his mother that was the first to break. "I can't believe you said that. Surely you didn't mean it."

"Well, I did and Robert could see in my eyes that I was serious and it scared him. I then told him he had to make a choice, me or Sebastian because there was no way I was going to remain anywhere near that spawn of the devil."

All Aaron could do was close his eyes while he heard most in the room make little noises or shift in their seat from how uncomfortable they suddenly were hearing all of this. They were all realizing that Robert wasn't a bad guy in this situation and their little perfect Aaron hadn't been so perfect that night.

"At that point, not because I wanted to, but I had made it a pretty easy decision for Robert. Without saying a word he quickly grabbed Sebastian's stuff and walked out of the Mill without turning back once. I remained my stubborn prideful self through the night. The next day I never saw Robert but was confident he would come back and talk to me. It was the following morning when Vic showed up in a panic to tell me all of Roberts stuff was gone and he had left."

"Aaron, son" It was now Paddy speaking, "You know I was never a Robert fan but son, you really stepped over the line this time and then going even farther and letting him take the blame for over four years now. You've let all of us become even more cold in our hearts toward that man when all he wanted to do was protect and care for a tiny innocent baby."

"You don't think I know that. I was responsible for him leaving and not telling anyone where he was at. I became more panicked each day he was gone realizing what I had done when that wasn't how I felt at all. And, the longer it went my panic turned into embarrassment. Then after I beat myself up for days and weeks it just became easier to blame Robert since he wasn't around."

Diane and Vic just sat there not saying a word. You could see the wheels turning in their minds and you could see both of them wanting to unload on Aaron but neither did.

"I have a party to get to so I need to go."

"Vic....."

"Don't Aaron. It's best if you let me go right now and get drunk with my girlfriends. We also need to go check the B&B. I'm just hoping I still have a brother who will be here to walk me down the aisle and a nephew to carry the rings."

"And that is Doug and my cue to go check on the boys."

"I'm sorry Vic."

"Don't. Just don't." Vic is rubbing her hand over her forehead like she was getting a headache as she got up and started to head toward the door. But, just before she walked out she couldn't stop herself as she turned around to look at Aaron.

"Robert was right. You are a coward." With that she left the back room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we know why Robert left we begin the process of rebuilding the bridges between the two men.


	6. THE AFTERMATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and the boys move to a hotel in Hotten. Aaron and Robert run in to each other and it ends up being a night where they talk through everything.

"Daddy, why are we leaving already? We just got here a while ago."

Robert had taken his boys back to the B&B from the pub after the confrontation. He was already mad at himself for allowing them to hear him say some of the things he had said in front of them. He was determined to not allow them to be stuck in the middle of any other confrontations so they were getting out of the village. He'll find them a hotel in Hotten and then decide from there what he wanted to do. 

"I got into an argument that I didn't want to and I got really mad when I shouldn't. I think it is best we get a hotel room in another town just so I don't get mad again. OK? Maybe I can find one with a swimming pool. Would you like that."

Sebastian just smiled then went to grab his little suitcase. Robert knew what Sebastian wanted. It took them about fifteen minutes to get their stuff gathered up and back in the car. At the last minute Robert decided to leave a note.

 

Diane,  
The boys and I are going to find a hotel in Hotten for the night. Tomorrow I'll figure out what we are going to do. Sorry this all came out the way it did tonight. That was never my intention. It was always meant to be something just between me and Aaron. I'll let you know what we are doing when I know.  
Robert

Aaron was still in the back room trying to work through everything that had just happened when Charlie, his brother and dad arrived. Aaron had to force himself to put Robert on the back burner for now. He had a stag to over see tonight and he was going to make sure it went off without a hitch.

As Diane and Doug stepped out of the pub they saw Robert's Range Rover pulling away from the B&B and heading out of the village. After a look at each other they quickly walked home. After finding the note they felt a little relieved that Robert wasn't going home. He was staying in the area, probably Hotten. Hopefully everyone will calm down and Vic's wedding won't end up a total disaster.

Robert had found a room in a downtown hotel in Hotton. He got everyone settled in when he realized no one had eaten that much for dinner. So he had the boys grab their coats and they went out looking for a place to eat finally settling for a pizza joint just down the street. After eating they found a Costa and they stopped. Rob bought the boys hot chocolates and a big cookie for each. Back in their room and after finishing their cookies and drinks they all sat around and watched a movie together. The movie wasn't half over before both boys were out so Robert got both of them to bed. He decided he might as well go to bed himself at this point. It had been a long day.

He found himself starring at the ceiling. He looked at the clock and saw it was not even midnight yet. It felt like it should be morning already but he couldn't get his brain to turn off. He kept rehashing everything that happened at the pub that night as well as getting his first look at Aaron in four years. Of course all of this also brought back all the events of four years ago. One after another kept his brain in gear and sleep unable to come. So, he got up and went into the other room. He turned on the TV in hopes of finding something to watch that would draw him to sleep but he just kept flipping the channels finding nothing that interested him. He went to the window to look out over Hotten from their fifth floor suite. The city was still alive as he could see people walking up and down the street going in and out of the various bars and clubs. Then he saw the wine shop directly across the street and Robert suddenly had an idea. They didn't have room service at this Residence Inn and he could use a drink to get him to sleep. He would be gone less than ten minutes to run across the street and back so he got dressed. He made sure the boys were asleep. Then he snuck out of the room and made his way across the street to the wine shop. He purchased two bottles of red knowing this will get him drowsy and eventually to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Robert the exact same time he was leaving the wine shop a dozen men were walking out of a pub next door heading to their next stop on their stag do pub crawl. Charlie had been the first to notice Robert as he started to make his way across the street. It only took a moment for Charlie to point him out to Aaron. When Aaron saw him he felt a sudden jolt of electricity through his body. He quickly looked at his watch then back to Robert as he was just about across the street now. Then he looked at Charlie.

"Go man. We can manage on our own from here."

"Thanks." With that Aaron darted across the street dodging a couple of cars in hope he could catch up with Robert. He followed him into the hotel and reached him right before the elevator doors closed. Aaron was able to stop the doors and get them to open to see Robert standing there with a very surprised look on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saw you come out of the shop across the street. We were coming out of the pub next door at the same time. It didn't look like you even noticed."

"I didn't."

"When I saw you I just decided to follow you. Don't know why but I hated what happened today in the pub so if nothing else I wanted to apologize to you properly for tonight but also for a lot of other stuff. I had been waiting all day in hopes I'd get the chance but it kicked off at the pub before that chance came. Don't suppose I could have my chance now?"

"Aren't you on Charlie's stag."

"Yes, but they can get on just fine without me. Charlie actually saw you first and told me to go. So can we talk?"

"I have to get back to the room. I left the boys alone to get buy this. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh that's right. The boys. Probably not....."

"You can come up if you want and share a glass. They are in a separate room so we won't disturb them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, come on up."

Aaron joined him in the elevator and they headed up to Robert's room where Aaron settled on the coach in the front room while Robert got them a couple of glasses and the wine opener out of the kitchen drawer.

"Robert, I'm really sorry for everything. I know a simple apology will never be enough for what I said to you and how I forced you to leave like you did and how I let the entire village think what they thought but it's all I have to offer at the moment. I am truly sorry."

Robert sits on the floor across from Aaron. He takes a sip of the wine and stares off toward the window for a moment before Aaron speaks again.

"Talk to me Robert, please. I need to know you don't completely hate me for this."

Robert sat silent a couple of moments longer before speaking.

"I hate it back here. Everybody in that village is just so depressing. Nobody every gets any credit for trying to change as a person. To be a better person. I left four years ago a completely broken man. I'd been considered the scum of the earth since I was a teenager. I was blamed for everything, every wrong in that village. Even after the truth came out no one cared. No one cared how much I was hurting. No one cared my heart was shattered in a million pieces. No one cared that when I thought I was Seb's father it actually changed me. Suddenly there was this little defenseless human that needed my protection and my love who wasn't judging me or assuming I would fuck it all up. That little guy would look at me with innocent eyes not caring anything about my past. He just needed me to take care of him and love him. Then you forced me to chose between the two most important people in my life at the time. And I'll be 100% honest Aaron. It was the easiest decision I ever made."

At that moment Aaron felt the tears in his eyes and a little bit of shock from what Robert was telling him. 

"At that moment you showed me Aaron that you still didn't trust me. I suddenly had a moment of clarity. I saw this as the moment to leave and go be the person I knew I could be and wanted to be or get stuck in that village and continue to be slowly beaten down by you, your family, my family into just another person with no hopes or dreams."

Aaron couldn't hold back the whimper of despair and hurt from hearing Robert say that.

"These last four years I have reinvented myself into someone I actually like and someone other people like. I actually have friends. Lots of friends and none of them judge me for what I did when I was 17 or with everything that happened with us. I've been a good dad for Sebastian and now being Colton's adopted dad I'm helping him through some horrible trauma we all dealt with in the loss of his parents. I did great at my job at Lloyd's but now I'm absolutely loving owning my own company. I'm happier than I ever been even if I am still horribly single and probably always will be. But never the less for what feels like the first time in such a long long time I feel happy and not stuck with the weight of the world on my shoulders."

Robert refills his and Aaron's wine glass while he continues with a heavy sigh.

"Then I return to Emmerdale and all it takes is one day. Not even one day. Barely more than two hours and all of the joy and happiness I've had for four years was literally sucked out of me by the village and everyone that lives there. If it hadn't been as late as it was and I hadn't already been in the car for eight hours we'd probably would be on the road heading home right now."

They both sat there in the dark sipping the wine just staring into space. Aaron wasn't expecting Robert to be as open and honest as he just was. It hurt hearing all of that too because he didn't mince any words. He told Aaron exactly how he felt including how he felt Aaron had treated him four years ago. Every word was true too. Robert had always been the person everyone blamed for everything and he always allowed them to as well. Robert had always felt he deserved it. Now Aaron is looking at a different Robert. One who now realizes he doesn't deserve that treatment anymore and refuses to take it.

"I'm guilty. I freely admit I'm guilty of everything you just said. I guess I'm a product of the village and of my family. I treated you horribly those last weeks after we all found out the truth. But to be fair I was also hurting and broken because I had been conned by that woman too. I was hurting because I realized she had taken away everything we had fought to build between us and she did so easily. I hated myself for that too because I saw how easy it was for her to make me doubt you. I saw how easy it was for her to get my mum and Liv to do a lot of her dirty work without even knowing what they were doing. I realized how she even manipulated your own sister to turn her back on you. I was so mad. So frustrated. I needed an outlet to get rid of my anger and then all of them were dead and I had nothing to turn my anger on except for that little baby. And God forgive me but that is what I did. There is no forgiveness for that. None. And I also have a confession to make Robert. Immediately after you left, I was partially glad but mainly relieved. I was relieved that you left and took Seb away with you because at that moment I was afraid of what I really would have done if you had stayed in the village with him."

Robert sat there with his eyes closed as he listened to Aaron's confession and all he could think about was how that one family could cause so much hurt like they did to so many people. How that one family was capable of making Robert an even more despicable person than he already was before he ever met them.

"Robert, do you ever regret coming back to the village when you did all those years ago with the White's?"

"You know what I regret. It's ever meeting that family. From the first day I applied for a job with Lawrence White they brought the worst out of me and they continued to do that until the day they died. The only good thing that happened with the White's is without them I would have never returned to Emmerdale and I would have never met you Aaron. While our time together was short and not always happy I don't regret one minute of it. So if I had to go through everything else to get those moments with you then it was worth it. Also, in the end, I got the reward of Sebastian. I got to tell you Aaron, there is nothing like the feeling of being a father. Seeing your child look at you with unconditional love in their eyes. Not caring one bit about any shit their dad's done in the past because your their dad and that's all that matters to them. I hope you get the chance one day Aaron to feel the joy of being a father."

Aaron just laughs a little. "I doubt that is going to happen. I blew my shot at being a father."

"How's that."

"I let you slip through my fingers didn't I. The best thing that ever happened to me was you Robert. We hurt each other a lot. We fought and I had a lot of insecurities that I allowed to effect our relationship but God did I love you. You made me so happy. I dreamed so many times about what it would be like having kids with you. But I messed it up. I'll regret that for the rest of my life Robert. But I am so happy for you. You really have become the man I knew you could always be. The man I always saw in you. And hear you are. The father now of two boys. How did that happen anyhow? Tell me, please."

Robert poured them their third glasses of wine and began to share his story with Aaron from the day he left Emmerdale four years ago with baby Seb. His short time in London, Finding the job with Lloyd's. Transferring to the Plymouth branch, maritime investment work, finding his home in Salcombe. Meeting David, Jenny and Colton. The next three years. The car accident, buying David and Jenny's business, adopting Colton. All of it.

"Wow that all sounds great Robert. All of your restaurants and bars sound wonderful too. I'm sorry about your friends accident but what you've done taking Colton just shows me what I always knew. You are a great caring man Robert Jacob Sugden. You're still the man I fell in love with all those years ago."

With that Aaron got up to go use the bathroom and when he returned he joined Robert on the floor sitting next to him because he wanted to feel close to Robert after all of these years.

"You said you were single? You aren't dating anyone?"

Robert just laughed.

"That is the last thing I have time for or quite frankly seem interested in. I guess it hasn't been a priority. My buddy in London set me up on a couple of blind dates those first months I was there. The first one was a disaster and the second one ended in an emergency call from my friend because Seb had gotten ill. Soon after that is when I transferred to Plymouth and I just focused on work. Also living in Salcombe instead of the larger city of Plymouth made it easier to focus on Seb and not be as interested in the night life so to speak. Then I met David and Jenny and I started hanging out with married couples instead of single people looking for hooks-up. As Seb got older we started doing father-son things with David and Colton. Camping, football games, etc and that was what I loved. Meeting other single people just didn't appeal to me at that time. I finally when on a good date year and a half ago now maybe. He worked at the bank in Plymouth and he had asked me out a few times and I finally agreed. It was probably the first time I forgot I had a son at home and just sort of let my hair down. It was a good time but it never went any further. I don't think either of us were interested and he transferred to London a couple of months later and that was that."

Aaron just leaned into Robert with his head on his shoulder. "If your happy, I'm happy but I also feel a little sad you've been so alone all of this time."

"What about you Aaron. I don't see a ring on your finger either. Are you playing hard to get with the boys of Hotten?" Robert couldn't help but smile at Aaron with that question while giving him a little shove.

"The boys of Hotten don't interest me anymore. I'm no longer one of those boys myself."

"Ahh, that's right. This was the year for the big 3-0. You've officially become one of us old men now Aaron."

"Ha, never going to be as old as you Mr. getting closer to forty."

"But seriously Aaron. Who do you have important in your life these days?

"Absolutely no one and my mum still blames you for it."

He laughs out loud now. "Of course she does. I'll always be the bad guy until someone else has put a ring on your finger. Even thing she'll probably blame me for anything wrong in your new marriage."

"It's not quite that bad Robert. But you are right about one thing. She and Paddy haven't changed. I'm still the 18 year old you they feel needs their guidance since I don't have a man in my life and haven't really had one since you."

Robert turns and looks at Aaron having a hard time believing that.

"It's true. I'll be honest Robert. I fell apart after you left. I was a mess because I knew I was at fault."

"Aaron."

"No, let me finish because it's true. I realized what I had done in making you choose. The guilt ate me up for a long time. I went back to counseling and no I did not self harm. I went for help before it got that bad."

"Good"

"But I was miserable. I just moped around the village for the longest time and no one could help me. I couldn't stand going to the pub because someone in my family would always start on me. If I stayed home someone would show up and start in on me and I couldn't deal with it. So eventually I started going into Hotten and hanging out at Bar West again like I was twenty. Before long I was back into the one night stand routine but it only lasted a short while before I stopped myself because it was just making me more miserable. So I focused on work. After a couple of years did meet some guys and started dating. Even dated one guy for almost six months but nothing stuck. Eventually I met this group of guys that I hang out with. It is a group of gay business professionals from my age up into their fifties and sixties who were tired of the bar scene so we met at restaurants or each others homes for socials. Just doing a lot of stuff together as a group of gay men. It was quite a refreshing change and those guys taught me how to grow up and be my own man since I was now a single man on my own."

"That sounds pretty interesting and quite frankly not like you," Robert said with a little laugh.

"I know what you mean. I thought the same thing many times but the more I hung out with them the more I enjoyed it and the more I felt myself changing and maturing. The best thing they did was they matured me enough I now can and do stand up to mum and don't take her shit anymore. In fact she doesn't even try to dish it out to me anymore because she knows better."

"Wow. I hope you rewarded those men in kind for that. Of course I got to see it to believe it," Robert says with a smile while reaching for the second bottle of wine.

"You still haven't told about anyone in your life."

"I met a guy in that group that I started dating. It lasted maybe five almost six months before it went south. In the end I just wasn't ready and to be fair he wasn't well received by the family."

"Hmmm.... can't imagine your mum being to upset with anyone you liked unless he looked like me."

Aaron laughed, "No, that wasn't his problem. His problem was he was four years older than my mum."

Robert couldn't help smiling and poking Aaron in the ribs now. "Was your mum jealous of your new boyfriend. You had a sugar daddy Aaron and she didn't." 

"That's a new one Robert. No one in the village every said that to me." Aaron s aid as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on now. You can't deny me this one opportunity. It's to easy." 

"Anyway, it didn't last and since there's been a couple of other guys that I had three to four dates with but no more. I just never found the guy. Never found another you Robert. Hard to believe eh?"

"We'll we've turned into a couple of sad sacks haven't we? We once were the hottest couple in the village now we're both a couple of monks."

They both laughed. Robert looked at the clock and saw it was now 3am and he had been up now 23 straight hours. But it had been a long time since he just sat and talked like this to anyone. Probably not since before Aaron went to prison all those years ago.

"Do you realize what time it is Aaron? We've sat here talking for three hours. I haven't done that in ages. It feels good."

"What is it about you Robert. You just make me feel comfortable. After all these years and everything that has happened, I'm still the most comfortable with you."

"Do you ever wonder?"

"All the time Rob. All the time. I sit in my big empty house and think about all I had at one time and how it all got messed up. Do you think about it?"

Robert sat there a moment thinking about how to respond.

"I think about how I lost the best man ever. As I told you before I don't miss the village or the baggage that comes with it but I do think about what I lost because of it because I don't blame you and I don't blame me. I blame the village. That God forsaken place that has always seemed to bring the worse out of me. But yes Aaron I often think about losing the love of my life. What would have happened if Rebecca never moved to the village? What would of happened if you could have accepted Seb? So many what ifs because you were it for me Aaron for so long. All I ever wanted or needed. You made me the happiest I ever was.........."

Before Robert could get another word out Aaron leaned over and kissed him. They both felt the instant heat. The instant passion like five years hadn't passed since they last time they were in each others arms. Robert smelled the all to familiar smell that was Aaron. He could tell he wore the same cologne and used the same hair shampoo. He smelled exactly the same as he remembered. For some reason that brought a smile to Robert's face.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"No, tell me."

"It's just that you smell exactly the same. Same shampoo, same soap, same cologne. It makes me feel centered, like I'm home."

Aaron lays his head in Robert's chest even though he wasn't sure how Robert felt about that until he felt Robert's arms wrap around him pulling him in tighter.

"You better be careful Robert. I could get use to this again very easily."

"You don't see me stopping you do you? I could get use to this real easy too."

They set there a while longer before Robert saw it was no 4:30 and he knew he had to get some sleep.

"The boys are going to be up in about three hours. I need to get some sleep. Do you have a way home?"

"No we came in taxi's here and I'm not sure if I can get one at this hour. You think I can sleep on the couch?"

"Sure you can but the bed would be more comfortable wouldn't it?"

"Yes it would but I'm sure not going to assume anything."

"Come on, all we're going to do is sleep right."

They just smile at each other like old times. Aaron was lucky as Robert has packed an extra kid's toothbrush because Seb is always loosing them so Aaron got a Sponge Bob toothbrush to use. Once he came back from the bathroom he saw Robert was already down to his boxers and tee shirt crawling into bed. Aaron soon followed and while both tried to stay on their own sides of the bed their sleeping bodies found each other in no time at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write. I could imagine Aaron and Robert rehashing how everything went wrong. I'm hoping I get to see something sort of like this on the real show in a couple of months or so.


	7. MEET THE BOYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron meets Robert's sons.

It was 8am when Aaron heard the TV going in the other room and then before long the door to his room opened and Seb shaking Robert's shoulder. That is when he suddenly realized he and Robert were wrapped around each other with his head on Robert's chest .

"Daddy? Daddy? Who is that in bed with you?"

It wasn't registering with Robert right away what was going on. However, Aaron. who was already awake, realized what was happening. He wasn't sure what to do when he saw Seb staring at both of them. At first it startled Aaron but then he saw that Robert was still sound asleep. Aaron knew how tired he was so he jumped out of bed and got Seb to follow him out into the other room where he also found Colton up and sitting on the couch.

"Hi guys, I'm Aaron. I'm a friend of your dad's. We were up real late talking so why don't you let your dad sleep a little bit longer eh? How about you get dressed and I'll take you downstairs to get some breakfast then your dad can sleep a little longer. Maybe we even bring him back some breakfast. What do you think? I know you guys don't know me but I really am a friend of your dad's."

"We know who you are. There are lots of pictures of you in our home with daddy."

"There is?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Ok, yes you can."

"I think daddy still loves you."

"What?"

It was Colton who is now is talking.

"You were married to Rob weren't you?"

"Yes"

"He still has your wedding pictures on the bookcase and in his bedroom and most days he wears your wedding rings on a chain around his neck. I'm surprised they aren't there now."

Aaron is surprised to hear this.

"Why aren't you still married if he still loves you."

Aaron just laughs a little. "I ask myself that same question all the time. But you really need to ask your dad that instead of me. Now what do you guys say. Breakfast down stairs?"

The boys eagerly agree and run to their room to get dressed while Aaron quietly went back in his room to get his clothes without waking Robert. He also grabs his toothbrush and heads to the boys bathroom to brush his teeth and to help Seb finished getting dressed. Before they leave he finds some paper and rights a note for Rob to tell him what he and the boys are doing in case he wakes up before they return.

Once in the lobby they found the breakfast bar and Aaron proceeded to help the boys pick out what they wanted to eat while he made himself a bowl of cereal and very large coffee. Aaron watched the boys eat and try to steal food off each others plate. Even though he didn't know what to talk to them about he found himself very comfortable with them. Especially Seb. He was a little jewel. Aaron could already pick up many of Robert's mannerisms in him. While they were eating Aaron's phone went off. It was a text from Charlie wanting to know if everything was OK since the last time they talked was the night before when he told Aaron to go talk to Robert. Aaron let him know everything was good but please don't tell anyone. Shortly after that he got another text. This time it was from Liv letting Aaron know she would be at the Leeds train station at noon waiting for him. She had caught an early train.

"Who's Liv? Is that your girlfriend?"

Aaron looked at Colton and just laughed a little. "No, she is my sister. She is at university and is coming back for the wedding. She just told me she was on the way home for the wedding and I needed to pick her up at the train station at noon. I haven't seen here for a couple of months so I'm looking forward to it."

Seb sat there for a while longer eating while also watching Aaron closely. "Did you and daddy use to live together?"

"Yes we did. Your dad helped get my house all fixed up and ready for me and then we moved in together for awhile." Aaron had to catch himself before going any further in the conversation.

"Daddy likes working on houses. He is always working on ours. Last summer he tore a wall down and made our kitchen a lot bigger. It is really nice now."

"Really. I didn't know he liked doing that. I'd love to see it someday."

It was Colton speaking now. "Rob and my dad use to do all kinds of stuff like that at Rob's house, our house, the restaurants, at Sam's house and at Sarah's house too."

"That's a lot of different people. Are they all friends of Rob's?"

"Yes, they were all friends of my mum and dad and they introduced Rob to all of them. Most of them worked for my parents. Now they work for Rob since he bought my parents company after they died."

"Yeah, about that Colton. I'm really sorry to hear about what happened to your parents. I'm just glad you had Robert there for you."

"Rob's great and I love him a lot. He was so sad when mum and pop died. I think he sorta blamed himself. But he has been there for me. So has many others in the village. Rob didn't hesitate to take me and he treats me just like he treats Seb. He even yelled at me the other day for not taking the trash out. I like that because he doesn't treat me special because my parents died. He still expects me to do my chores."

Aaron couldn't help but smile thinking about dad Rob being all strict.

"So what all do you guys do for fun?"

"I play football and swim. I'm also learning how to sail." Colton said.

"I play football too. Daddy is one of the coaches for our team."

"He is? Is he any good?"

"He can't do as much as he wants to anymore. Not since he hurt his knee and had to have an operation."

"I didn't know about that. Looks like he is OK now. So are you guys done eating? How about we make a plate for your dad and we take it up to him?"

The boys helped Aaron put a big plate of food together along with a big cup of coffee and they headed back up to the room where they found Robert still sound asleep.

"Daddy. Daddy. Wake up daddy."

Robert opens his eyes to see Seb, Colton and Aaron all standing there at the side of the bed. Seb is holding a bowl of cereal. Colton has a plate of other food and Aaron is holding a large cup of hot coffee.

"What's all this?"

"We brought you breakfast daddy. Aaron helped us."

"He did? So you guys met Aaron?"

"Yes, we remembered him from the pictures at home. He took us to breakfast and helped us bring this back for you."

"Well then, I guess I better get up and eat it."

As Robert got up and made his way to the other room where he could sit down and eat he looks over and smiles at Aaron who was getting the boys settled down in front of the TV so they would leave Robert in peace to eat.

"I hope I wasn't out of line by taking the boys to breakfast."

"Of course not. I appreciate you doing that. Actually a little surprised you would want to."

"I told you last night Rob, I'm not the same person I was four years ago and neither are you. You have two boys over there that are pretty proud of their dad and who love you to bits. Who would have thought. Robert Sugden is father of the year material." Aaron punches and shoves Robert a little while laughing at him a bit.

"Well it wasn't always like that. I was pretty clueless in the beginning with Seb but we survived didn't we Sebbie."

Seb just turned around and smiled at his dad. "Batman and Robin"

"Three Musketeers now aren't we?"

The boys just laughed along with Aaron and Robert. 

They sat there a while longer while Robert finished eating. Aaron couldn't believe how content he felt. It was like nothing had changed between them and four years hadn't gone by but Aaron had to catch himself and remember that they had. Robert was no longer his husband and they had two completely different lives in two different parts of the country now, regardless how comfortable he felt right now with his former husband.

"So plans for the day?" Aaron asked.

"First I think I need to get you back to the village. I'm surprised there aren't search parties out yet."

"You don't have to do that. I have to be in Leeds at noon to pick Liv up at the train station. She text's earlier to confirm which train she was on. I can catch a taxi home to get my car or just head to Leeds from here and then use a taxi to take us both home from the station."

"Gosh, I hadn't even thought of Liv. How is she? What is she doing?"

Aaron got a big grin on his face. He always loves to talk about Liv, especially to those you knew her when she first arrived in Emmerdale.

"Liv is at uni." Aaron announces with a big proud smile.

"Yeah? She actually made it then?"

"Not only made it but earned herself a scholarship for her art."

Robert couldn't contain a grin of his own now because even though it had been over four years he still felt a connection that that spunky little girl who probably was no longer spunky or a little girl. Before he could say anything Aaron already had his wallet and pulling out a picture of him and Liv at her graduation party and the another in her apartment at school. Robert is just shaking his head.

"Wow. that is so great. I am so happy for that kid. And for you. So where is she at?"

"University of Edinburgh School of Art"

"That's one of the best in the country."

"Yup and she landed a partial scholarship to boot. We weren't sure how we were still going to manage it all but then we discovered this college fund she had that I knew nothing about."

Robert suddenly remembered it himself and wasn't sure how to react afraid that Aaron would be upset at him so he didn't say anything.

"It's alright Robert. Without it we would have never been able to afford everything and that fund you set up has basically paid for everything else the scholarship money didn't cover, including her living expenses. I might have been a little upset when I first found out about it but you were looking out for us like you always did. The ever selfless Robert Sugden. I had nothing to be upset about. I only felt more love and thankfulness that you had been in my life." 

At that moment Aaron leaned over and kissed Robert on the cheek. "So thank you from the bottom of my heart. And, I know Liv will want to thank you too. I haven't seen her in a couple of months and we haven't talked much about the wedding and not at all about you but I am sure she is expecting to see you."

"Well, we'll see how happy she is to see me then. I assume she doesn't know the real story either?"

Aaron dropped his eyes and just shook his head. "No. Sorry about that."

"No more being sorry. OK?" Aaron just nodded while taking a sip of his own coffee.

"Listen, I have an idea. Why don't you let me and the boys take you to Leeds to pick up Liv. There is plenty of room in the Rover. We can eat lunch then we all head to the village."

"Why would you want to do that for me?"

"It's just a lift to Leeds and then home. The biggest question we should be asking instead of that is how will Liv react if we do this?"

"I am going to have to tell her the truth anyway since everyone else knows it now. This will be as good of time as any I suppose."

"So, are we on?"

"OK, thanks but if Liv gets mad we'll just take a taxi home to save the grief. Deal?"

"Fine, but I have faith in you Aaron that you and her will work it out."

It was at that moment that Robert's phone rang as Vic's name popped up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Hi, I was just checking to see if I still had a ring bearer and a brother to walk me down the aisle tomorrow or not?"

"We haven't gone anywhere. We're just staying in a hotel in Hotten instead of the B&B but we're still here and will be ready for your big day."

"Great, so where are you? Thought I could come hang out with you."

Robert looks over at Aaron with a little bit of a worried face while thinking of an answer to appease Vic.

"No need for that. I'm taking the boys out to show them a bunch of different things. Might take them swimming too. Don't know yet. How about we meet up in the village and try tea again tonight without the fireworks. My treat."

"That works too as I do have several things I still want to get done today."

"Then it's a date. Talk to you later."

"So Vic OK?"

"Yes, she wanted to come in and hang out with me and the boys today so I talked her out of it by promising to take her to tea tonight even though I'm not exactly looking forward to round two tonight at the pub but I guess you do what you gotta do." Robert just chuckles at himself when thinking about that.

"I wouldn't worry about that. After you left last night I had to explain to everyone what really happened four years ago. Mum, Paddy, Cain, Diane, Vic and Doug were all there in the back room and I told them everything. I didn't hide a thing. So they all know. I'm sure most of the village is going to know by now too. So instead of finding people wanting to kick your ass you're going to found a bunch of humbled family and friends who now know the real story.

"Sorry you had to go through that last night."

Aaron just smiled. "No you aren't. Come on, I should have done it four years ago and maybe things would be a lot different today."

"Maybe"

"Vic is mad at me. Probably still is today. I don't blame her. She felt really bad after learning the truth. Think she realized once again she went on one of her famous tangents without really knowing the whole story."

Rob just chuckled a bit. "Wouldn't be the first time would it."

"Anyway, she wouldn't let me apologize last night so I still have that on my agenda for the day myself."

"Let me hop in the shower and get dressed. I'll get the boys changed into some shorts and tee shirts so they can play outside and then we'll head out."

"Go shower and I'll help the boys get changed."

"You don't have too."

"Go. It's fine. Kinda fun actually."

Robert just looked at Aaron for a moment in a way he use to look at him years ago. He felt things happening inside him and he wasn't sure how to deal with that but this was only a five day trip to the village then they return home to their regular life.


	8. LIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Liv reconnect

Within the hour they were out the door and down to the garage.

"Ranger Rover. Stepping up in the world are you Robert?"

"Ha, something like that I guess. The Porsche was no longer practical."

After another quick stop for coffee's they were off to Leeds. Both Aaron and Robert struggling to come up with casual small talk as their brains were in over drive thinking about everything going on with them at the moment. The air was thick with feelings.

"I heard you say you might take the boys swimming. Is that a regular thing?"

Robert just smiles as he looks through the rearview mirror at his two boys in the back seat. 

"What?"

"I swear both of them are part fish. They love the water and would live in it around the clock if they could. I brought their swim trunks with us so if we get a chance great, if not they will just have to wait until we get home. But taking them swimming is always my go to carrot when I need to negotiate with them and it pretty much works 100% of the time."

Aaron glances sideways to take a quick look at the boys himself before smiling back at Rob. 

"You got this parenting thing down pat then yeah?"

"You got to be kidding. I've figured out that it is a learn as you go process. You can read a million books on how to parent and I swear I did but in the end it's all instinct."

"Well, it seems like you got it down."

"Just an illusion Aaron. Like those magic shows in Blackpool. It just appears I have it all figured out. But I probably do have to admit being a single parent does force you to be on top of your game more than normal since you're not sharing the responsibility with anyone else."

Aaron just smiles at Robert as he watches out the window not realizing just how comfortable he was feeling at the moment. 

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just seeing you as dad Rob. I always wandered how you would be as a dad and now that I see you it's better than I ever imagined."

"You thought about me being a dad."

"Oh Rob, you don't know how often I thought about that. Over the years you have never been that far away from my thoughts. I always hoped things were going well for you and that you were happy. How much did you think about home?"

Robert smile went away off his face after Aaron's last question. He wasn't sure how to answer but finally decided to go with the truth.

"Truth"

"Of course"

"I had to learn to forget. I had a young baby then toddler to raise. In the beginning right after I left you were all I thought about and it was driving myself crazy. I finally realized I had to let you go and move on. I had to stop thinking about you, Vic, everything back in the village. That wasn't my life anymore and with time I was slowly able to do that. I figured out that you can't keep playing the 'what if' game. Life happened and I got dealt the cards I was dealt so it was up to me to make the best hand possible. That's probably not what you wanted to hear though."

"No, it is exactly what I hoped you did. I hated the thought you might be miserable all of this time and I'm glad you found a way to move on, even it if does hurt a little. But it's all good." Aaron just smiled back at Rob before turning back toward the window. It hurt more than he wanted to admit that Robert had been able to stop thinking about him while Robert had remained in his thoughts every day of these past four years.

"Say, I have a thought. Instead of taking Vic to the pub for tea let's have a gathering at my place. Me, you, Liv, Vic, Charlie, Charlie's brother, Gerry, Abigail, your boys. We can stop at the store on the way home and load up on beer and wine and then we can order pizza, Chinese, whatever we want for food."

"You sure about that? What if Liv isn't to keen on it or with me being around."

"She'll be fine. I'm more worried she'll be mad at me for not telling her the truth back then. She'll be more upset at that than anything. Plus, we won't have to mess with everyone else at the pub. It will just be us."

"You mean your mum and the rest of your family." Robert smiles

"Exactly"

It wasn't much longer before they were parking at the train station. They were early so they bummed around the area with the boys for awhile until Aaron saw it was time to go meet his sister.

"Go find us a restaurant. Text me where you are and the two of us will get there as soon as we can. If my talk with her takes to long and the boys are getting restless then go ahead and feed them."

"Yes, sir. Sounds like a plan." They smiled at each other then Aaron turned and headed off toward the station while Robert and the boys kept on with their window shopping. Robert knew Aaron and Liv would be talking for awhile so there was no hurry to find a restaurant just yet.

Aaron saw her heading his way from the platform as he waited at the security gate. When she got there she dropped her bags and gave her big brother and huge hug. 

"Hiya. It's good to see you Liv."

Liv's hug ended up being much longer than normal and way longer than Aaron anticipated. When she pulled herself away she had tears in her eyes which surprised Aaron.

"What's going on? Why the tears? Are you really that happy to see me?"

She couldn't help but let out a snort before looking around like she was expecting to see someone else.

"No Robert?"

"What?"

"Chas called me last night. She told me everything that happened."

Aaron's face dropped with guilt because he had intended to tell her himself.

"Why would she do that. I was planning on telling you right now in fact."

"I think she wanted to save you the pain and embarrassment because she loves you. She knows how hard it would be for you to tell me and she knew it had to be done so she told me everything. I'm not mad or upset. I do wish you would have told me back then. So many things might have been different."

"I know and that's a guilt I'll always have to carry."

Aaron grabs her bags and they start to head out when she locks her arms around Aaron's.

"So I really expected to see Rob with you here. They said you didn't come back with the rest of the stag party last night so they all assumed you tracked down Rob. Did you?"

"Yes. After the run in at the pub Rob took his boys from the B&B and they went to Hotten and found a room. Then we were on our pub crawl and we saw him at the hotel. Charlie gave me the green light so I followed Rob and long story short we ended up sitting on the floor in his hotel room just about all night talking and clearing the air on everything that happened back then and telling each other about our lives since. I got all my apologies out, we didn't gloss over anything. It was good."

"And then? Might as well tell it all because everyone knows you didn't come home last night."

Aaron just shakes his head. "Nothing like that happened. We ended up getting like three hours of sleep and I woke up when I heard the boys up and watching TV. So I got up with them. I knew Rob was exhausted after driving all day so I let him sleep. I got up and the boys already knew who I was." Aaron just smiled with Liv smiling back knowing what that meant.

"I took the boys downstairs to breakfast and got to know them a bit and then we made a plate of food for Rob and took it back to him. You text'd while he was eating and we talked enough to put plans together and here I am."

"And that's it?"

"Well I'm......" At that moment the text from Rob came through telling him what restaurant they were at.

"No, I was waiting for this text. Rob and the boys brought me here and they are waiting for us at a restaurant. I figured you wouldn't kill him in a public place."

"You don't know me at all do you big bro. I'd kill anywhere if it was needed. I just want to see my other brother." Liv smiled while a small tear formed in her eye.

"I'm just really glad you feel that way Liv because honestly I haven't felt this way in a long long time."

"Like four and a half years maybe?" She smiled.

"I didn't realize how much I missed him and it just feels so good. So good to see him but I have to keep reminding myself it's been four years and a lot has happened. Our lives are so different now."

"But I bet he feels the same way doesn't he?"

"I'm not sure. He admitted to me that he had to force himself to move on so he could raise Seb properly and not drive himself crazy thinking about everything. You know, like I did. He's a completely new man Liv. Better. More sure of self. An amazing father. And I hurt him bad back then. He admitted that. So I don't have any expectations because I may have made it impossible to completely fix my mistake."

"Don't worry about. If it's suppose to be then you'll know. If not then at least you will have been able to clear the air. Apologize. Clear your conscious so you can move on."

Aaron just nodded. He knew she was right. Still hard to think about that though.

"So he has two boys now? Chas told me that. She didn't go into detail. Not sure if she knew it all."

"Yes, he adopted a second boy this past year. He's like 9 or 10. Rob was best friends with Colton's parents. Long story short, his parents died in a car accident and Rob ended up adopting Colton. Anyway, you can quiz Rob on everything else if you want."  
It was a few more minutes and they had made their way to the restaurant. Once they found a place for Liv's bags they headed to the table where they had seen Rob and the boys.

Robert wasn't sure what to expect with Liv. He had never been this nervous about meeting anyone ever before. Even the boys could pick up on his nervousness and behaved and didn't cause problems just to make things easier for their dad. It wasn't until he saw Aaron and Liv entering the restaurant that he finally calmed just enough to be able to stand at the table as he waited for them. 

Liv put her last bag down and then when she turned around she saw Rob stand up at their table. She could see the apprehension on his face. Probably worried about her reaction. She took about four steps in Rob's direction before she literally ran to him and jumped into his arms unexpectedly. Once Rob caught his balance they stayed their in a tight hug for the longest time. Tears were streaming from both of their eyes as Colton and Sebastian were unsure what they were watching. But quickly they felt Aaron's hands on their shoulders and then squatting down at their level with a smile on his face and his own tears covering his cheeks.

Even the staff of the restaurant stood back and kept their distance because they could see something special was taking place in front of them. Other restaurant guests quickly quieted at their tables in respect for what they could feel was taking place. What they didn't know was that almost five years of hurt, pain, torment, frustration, hate, disappointment, embarrassment, shame and guilt was being off loaded before their very eyes by the tall blond man and the young lady with the long blondish hair. Not even Aaron felt the need to interrupt them because he was feeling hundreds of pounds lifting from his own shoulders as he watch his sister and his ex husband unload their feelings in front of him.

Eventually the two of them pulled themselves apart. Still not a word had been spoken between them but it was as if they had spoken a million words in those moments. Realizing they had become the center of attention they both took a quick look around the restaurant and discovered every eye was on them and there wasn't a dry one in the house. Their emotions had engulfed the entire restaurant.

It took a few more minutes before either could speak with Robert being the first in a quiet whispered tone. "I'm sorr....." Before he could finish Liv had placed her fingers over his lips. Then she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"That is not needed. You never have to say those words to me again Rob."

It was at that moment that Robert stepped back and really took a look at the young woman in front of him. She was no longer the obnoxious 15 year old but was now a beautiful 20 year old young woman who he was about to find out was way to wise for her age. She had grown probably a good four inches. She had grown from her tomboy look to now a stunning and attractive woman.

"And this is Sebastian and Colton I take it. Hi boys. I'm your Aunt Liv."

The boys both look at their dad while Rob is looking at Aaron with surprise looks on their faces. 

"Well, not a real and official aunt but I would have been if these knuckleheads hadn't been so clueless. But that's neither here or there at the moment so you can just call me Liv for now." That's when she hit's Rob in the arm in the way she always did back in the day.

"Owh. What was that for?"

"I'm sure there is something you deserve it for. You tell me."

They all sit down at the table and it's not long before all five of them are talking and laughing. Being a happy and joyful group that both Aaron and Robert took note of at different moments when the sat back and just took in their happy table. Neither of the men could avoid the 'what if' thoughts even though they knew they couldn't entertain those thoughts and feelings. At least not now.

"Look at you. You're all grown up."

"That happens in close to five years. I'm no longer that little gob."

"Yeah, you're a big gob now." Aaron says with a smile. 

"And uni at Edinburgh. I'm proud as hell. Good job." Robert says as he high fives and fist bumps Liv.

"Thanks. I finally took to heart some of the stuff you tried to tell me way back when. Just wish you would have been around for a bit more help with the maths." she said with a grin.

"Looks like you did OK though."

"Yes I did and I can't go a minute longer without a thank you. The college fund was a big surprise and much needed. Why did you do that."

"I set that up that first summer right after you came to the village. It was something I wanted to do for you and it was something I could do so I just quietly set it up and didn't tell anybody."

"But there is still money going into it. All of these years. That is what I don't understand."

 

"Everybody thought I was still being greedy by maintaining my share of the scrap yard even though I was no longer around and I had more than recouped my initial investment. What no one knew was that most of my monthly share from the yard was being put directly into your college fund. So really it wasn't me funding you but your brother with his hard work."

After looking at each other in shock surprise both Aaron and Liv turn back to Rob dumb struck.

"Really? The money is going there?" Aaron asked completely gobsmacked.

"Yes, really. I was doing just fine and I would have felt very guilty still taking a share of your business with us no longer living in the same village, let alone even talking or knowing anything about what each other was doing. I had set up the deposits way back when I set up the fund. When I left I chose to not change that because I wanted to make sure the money was saved for Liv."

Aaron just smiled and shook his head in amazement and realization that Rob was still looking out for them. Then he realized. "You said you did take the money but only part of the money was going into her college fund. Where is the rest of it?"

"The bank didn't tell you when they told you about the college fund?"

"No"

Robert now was feeling a little embarrassed. "The other half has been going into a retirement fund in your name Aaron all of these years."

"I don't understand. Why? How? What for?"

"You always were critical of me about my concern about money. You never cared about it. It wasn't important to you. Back then you never understood the value of investing, saving, planning for the future with your money. Whenever I brought it up you shut me down quickly. So, I went behind your back and set you up a retirement account that you can't access until your 55 years old except for certain emergencies. I didn't care if we lasted as a couple of not. I wanted to make sure when you were older there was unlimited money for you to live on in a very comfortable way. I didn't want you living off just pensioner checks and having to scrimp and save. I knew you were a hard worker and would make a success of the scrap yard or anything else you chose to do but I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if you would think enough about the future and save some back so I did it for you. The money going into that account is from your hard work. Same with Liv's college fund. I never needed that monthly check but I felt it was going to better use this way than just letting you and Adam stick that money in your pocket each month and spend it at the pub or with pizza take outs. I'm sorry if I stepped over a line."

Robert looked up at Aaron but before anything registered with him.

"Daddy, you made Aaron cry again."

Everyone just laughed before Aaron spoke. "It's all happy tears buddy. Very happy tears. Your daddy is the best of the best. He's been looking out for me and Liv all this time and we didn't even know it. That is as special as it gets."

Liv grabbed Rob's hand since she was sitting next to him and squeezed it tightly. 

The next hour was Liv asking a hundred questions to Rob, Seb and Colton about their lives and where they live. During this whole time Aaron just sat back, listened and smiled the whole time. He was so happy. It was about that time when he got a text from his mum.

C: Where are you? 

A: Leeds. Picked up Liv. Having lunch right now.

C: Anybody else with you?

A: Like who?

C: You know who? No one knows where he is.

A: Yes they are with us too. All is good.

C: Are you sure? He's only visiting.

A: I know what I'm doing. Back off.

C: Fine. Tea tonight.

A: No, got plans already.

C: ?

A: Plans. You aren't invited. Bye mum

"Who was that?"

Aaron just looks at his sister like that was a stupid question. "You really need to ask?"

They all laughed again.

"But it did remind me. We need to let people know what we are thinking about for tonight." Aaron text Gerry and told him to start getting the Mill cleaned up and that he was invited.

Rob text Vic and told her the plans instead of tea and that Charlie and his brother and her bridesmaid should all come too. They were bringing wine, beer and food from Leeds.

Liv was clued in on the plans for the night. As they left she made the suggestion of going to M&S which was right around the corner to pick up beer, wine and food. Rob said it was his treat so off they went to load up for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind it will always be easier for Robert to reconnect with Aaron and Liv than with his own sister. They each have that stubborn Sugden streak in them that always gets in the way with them. The next chapter is going to jump past the wedding. This story isn't about that.


	9. RETURN TO THE MILL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron hosts a gathering at the Mill. Rob had conversations with Vic and Chas and then the evening wraps with Rob, Aaron and the boys, especially Seb.

It felt strange walking into the Mill. It had been a long time since being inside the place that was suppose to be his home. He was surprised. Nothing has really changed. All the same furniture. All the same decor minus the pictures of him and Aaron but never the less it all looked the same. The two gaming chairs were still there in the same place he had placed them five summers ago. 

Once they unloaded everything in the kitchen everyone was surprised when Aaron picked up Seb.

"Hey buddy, I want to show you something. See all of this around us? All of the furniture. The paint color, the doors and windows, everything in the kitchen. All of it. Your dad picked it all out with Liv. I was away at the time so your dad had to get this place all ready so he picked all of this out for me and I've loved it so much I've never changed any of it. It's all exactly how he made it. Cool eh?" 

Seb had a big grin on his face looking at Aaron and then back at his dad to make sure everything Aaron said was true. 

"He's right. The lazy sod got out of all the hard work. Me and Liv had to paint this place and go pick out all the furniture for here and upstairs too. "

Then it was Colton who spoke up. "Did you even pick out these cool gaming chairs too?"

Robert looks at them and then laughs as he looks at Aaron. "You told me you hated those the day I bought them and yet here they are still."

"I may have spoke a little to soon when I said that. I didn't know how much you could connect them to the games at the time. Colton, I'll let you test them out here in a minute."

"Can we get some chairs like these for home too?"

"We'll see. Maybe you can ask Santa for them at Christmas." 

They continue to get set up for the evening. Eventually everyone else gets there and the party gets into full swing. For a good part of the evening Robert found himself in the living room watching everyone around him. His sister and Charlie excited about their wedding day tomorrow and what the future holds for them. Robert has known Charlie for awhile as he's come with them on their family holidays the past few years. He's been good for Vic and the two of them appear to be really good with their little Abbi. 

Then there is Aaron and Liv. Watching them be in control of the evening as the hosts is so different from just a few years ago when neither would have ever had the confidence they now show. He finds himself contemplating what life would have been like if he and Aaron would have worked out. What would their life in this home be like now. It is such an odd feeling for Robert because he feels so comfortable in this home but yet it also all feels so foreign. But then as he starts to daydream about Aaron and what ifs he suddenly gets sight of his two boys coming down the spiral staircase looking for something to eat. He's quickly brought back to reality and nothing could be better than his two boys. Not even Aaron. 

Speaking of Aaron, he is in the kitchen with Liv getting pizza that was just delivered set up along with some of the food they brought from Leeds. He sees Rob on his own in the living room looking around. He wonders what is going through the older man's mind. But in reality he knows. He can see it on Rob's face that he have been running the same what ifs through his mind as Aaron catches himself doing. He's starting to feel a little concerned that Rob is just sitting alone and he starts to think about going over to chat with him when he saw Vic approach him.

"Hey Rob, how was your day?" Vic asked as she handed her big brother another beer.

"It was good. It was a good day."

"I take it you spent it with Aaron just like I hear you spent last night with him." She punches his arm a little with a shy grin.

"It was nothing like you're imagining. I know what romance novel imagine is going through your head and nothing like that happened. We talked. We sat in my hotel room and talked until half past 4am. Today we went to Leeds and I reconnected with Liv. A lot of stuff got talked through and we're good now."

"And then?"

"And then what?"

"Anything else happen?"

"What is this? You work for some gossip magazine now? I'm not about to tell you anything good or bad because anything I tell you the whole village will know by breakfast tomorrow."

Vic just sighs then changes the subject. "I do want to apologize to you though for last night. I was out of line and put you on the spot in the pub. That was uncalled for no matter what."

"Thank you. Maybe one of these days you'll finally learn to not think you know everything that's happened or is going on with others around you. Maybe one of these days you'll learn to not always have your nose in other peoples business."

"All right, I deserve that. I got to say though I don't know why you never told me. You had four years to tell me."

"It wasn't my issue to tell. It was Aaron's issue, not mine. It wasn't my place to run around and wine about Aaron. And besides, it wasn't like I was upset because I couldn't come home. If living in the village was an absolute to me I would have never left just because Aaron said to. I needed to leave. I needed to get away to figure me and Seb out. I didn't tell you or anyone what happened because I didn't care. I was happy and doing well and the more I was away from the village the more I realized how much I did not want to live in this village. In the end Aaron probably did me a favor pushing me out the door like he did."

Vic was about to speak when Colton and Seb suddenly came out of no where. Seb instantly crawled up on his dad's lap and offered him a bite of his pizza slice while Colton sat on the arm of the chair eating his own slice. It was like clock work when Liv, Vic and Aaron all had the same idea at once pulling their phones out and taking pictures of Rob and his boys. 

"You guys having fun? I'm sorry there are no other kids here your age to play with."

"We're having fun. We've been outside with Liv and Gerry. Gerry is really funny. Liv is going to let us go watch TV in Aaron's room since he has a big TV there."

"OK but just don't get into any of his stuff and make sure you thank him for letting you watch his TV in his room. OK."

"We will daddy." And the boys were off. Just about running into Chas as she walking in the same time the boys were racing to get up the spiral staircase first.

"Whoa,...." Chas catches herself before falling and spilling the bottle of wine she was carrying along with a container of food.

"Boys, be careful. Watch what you are doing. You almost made Chas fall.. What do you say?"

"We're sorry. I hope we didn't hurt you."

Chas just smiles. "It's fine boys. Nobody is hurt so you can run along to whatever you were going to do."

"Aaron said we could watch TV in his room."

"He did. Then you must be special because not very many people get to do that."

"Really?" Seb is grinning now all excited to think he's getting to do something no one else gets to as he runs up the stairs.

"Sorry about that Chas. Are you OK"

"Fine. Just fine and you are who I wanted to see too but let me take this stuff to the kitchen. 

Aaron had watched the whole interaction between Chas, Rob and his boys from the kitchen. He was about to walk over there when he saw his mum head his way. What was she doing here in the first place. Of course she couldn't leave him host a party without sticking her nose in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I know I'm not invited and I'm sorry for crashing. Marlon wanted to offer some of his sausage rolls and I wanted to bring you some wine but from the looks of us you actually have no need for either but I'll leave them anyway. I also wanted to speak to Robert too. I owe him an apology and I wanted to find a place to do it that we wouldn't be in the spotlight so I'm going to ask him outside here in a minute."

"Thanks mum. I appreciate you doing that. I wasn't expecting it from you."

"I know I don't have the reputation of being someone who apologizes but Robert deserves one from me."

"Were the two of you able to clear the air last night."

"Yes, we've had very good talks and have not hidden any of our feelings or regrets."

"Good. Hopefully the two of you can put all of that behind you and maybe become friends again. See where it goes."

"Mum, no matchmaking. I've already warned Liv too. Robert lives six hours from here and he's not moving back. He owns an amazing business that's doing well down south and he's not changing that to come back here just because we've cleared the air between us."

"OK, but I was just saying."

"Well stop. Now go do what you said you were going to do and take him a cold beer while you're at it."

Chas just shakes her head as she heads back toward Rob with the beer that Aaron gave her to give him.

"Aaron seems to think you look parched over here." she tells Rob as she hands him the beer. "Listen, do you think we could go outside for a moment. I'd like to say something to you and I'd like it to be in private."

Robert looks up at Chas then looks into the kitchen at Aaron who smiles and gives him a nod. As he stands up he notices Vic and Liv also watching them and wondering what is going on. Vic is about to walk over to Rob before Aaron looks to Liv and motions her to stop Vic which she does. This allows Chas and Rob to quietly step outside into the garden. 

It was a nice warm evening and the two of them made their way to the table and chairs Aaron had out there.

"Robert, before I say anything else I am here to apology to you. I know a simple apology is no where near enough because there is so much I need to apologize for. Even after it came out that Rebecca had lied I still treated you like you were guilty of what she had accused you of. I blamed you for hurting Aaron when it was her that hurt not only Aaron but you and Liv too. She destroyed your family and you took all the blame for it from everyone and I'm so sorry for that. If I could only turn back the clock."

"Thank you Chas. That really means a lot. Not very many people in this village are willing to apologize and admit when they were wrong. To be honest I sort of figured you were going to be one of those but you aren't so thank you."

"There are so many other things I should be apologizing for with you too Rob but we'd be here all night. But I realize how big of role I played in giving that woman the opportunity to do what she did. I played right into her plans and it's something I'll always be ashamed of."

"She played us all Chas. Me just as much as you. I was her target and had no clue. I never saw her coming because I was to busy playing her myself. So, lots of lessons learned."

"I just can't help Rob but think what all you and Aaron have lost because of this whole mess. You two had the greatest love I've ever seen between two people. and you both have gone without for over four years now because of that whole ordeal. Aaron was mostly a mess these past years. I'm really hoping you weren't the same."

"We can't think that way though Chas. Life threw us the curve ball and we had to deal with it. I struggled too when I first left here. Not only with all of the emotional stuff but I left with a 3 month old baby that I was responsible for and had no one to help me or show me what to do. But I got through it and I'm a better person today than I was four years ago. I've changed a lot for the better and I think Aaron has too. None of this good stuff might have happened if our fortunes had been different. I know I wouldn't have the two great sons I have now. I wouldn't own the fabulous company I run now. In the end a lot of good as come from the bad that happened and I can't deny that. So it is what it is Chas. Aaron and I have cleared the air. It's all good between us. He is just as great of a guy as he ever was. He's going to be ok too. It's worked out for him as well."

"Yes but you're both alone too when you could be together. I don't know about you but I know there are still feelings for you with Aaron."

"Chas my home isn't Emmerdale anymore. My life is now down in Devon and Cornwall. I can't leave it. The past open these doors for me and I can't turn my back on that. Aaron's life is still up here. He'll find someone when he's ready. He's only thirty. Still lots of time to find that someone."

"That's the sad part Robert. As much as I fought it all of those years. He already had found that someone in you."

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be was it Chas." Robert let out a big sigh after saying that while Chas just rubbed his arm. Both of them unaware that Aaron had stepped out and was standing in the shadows listening to them.

"Trust me Chas. It didn't take much for some of my feelings for Aaron to resurface as we were talking last night. That same pull is there. But as I told him I can't come back to this place. This place has always brought the worst out in me. I turn into someone I hate in this place and I can't do that anymore. I have two little lives I'm responsible for. They come first now. They come before any pull of my heart strings. If that means Aaron and I go our separate ways for good then at least we got this weekend to clear the air and to make sure all is good between us as we go on with our own lives. But Chas, I'll always love your son. Your son is the man who helped me finally become true to myself even though I fought it tooth and nail for awhile. He taught me how to be a good man and he was the only person in this village you really believed I could be a good man, even when I was at my worse. I will always love him for that."

"You are a good man Robert Sugden and I'm proud of you. You've made lemonade from lemons and no one believed you could do that. I'm not going to sit here and tell you that your dad would be proud of you. What I am going to say though is that I'm sorry your dad didn't get to see the man you have grown into. And it would be his loss if he couldn't see how special you are now Rob. I'd be proud to call you my son."

With that Chas reach over and put her hand on Rob's face then stood up and went to kiss him on the cheek. Aaron watched all of this unfold from his hiding spot while he couldn't stop crying watching the two of them. 

Chas and Robert then spent the next hour sitting outside just talking. She wanted to hear all about his boys. She was even more surprised and interested when she found out Robert now owned a group of bars and restaurants too.

"I remember reading about the Winking Prawn a couple of years ago. That was you?"

"Two years ago it wasn't. Two years ago it was Colton's parents. It was their company. I had invested into their company at that point and was helping them to expand. But that was their original restaurant concept. It was already a success before I ever moved into the area."

Aaron had sneaked back into the house without being noticed and let Chas and Robert have their time together. As much as he wanted to spend time with Rob it was good to see him and his mum making peace.

The night moved on and the party started to wrap up. Chas left to return to the pub and Robert went back inside but not until he and Chas had a long overdue hug. Robert had two boys that were way past their bedtime that he needed to get back to the hotel so he could get them to bed.

"I see you and my mum had a good chat outside. Everything OK?"

"It's all good. The air got cleared between us too. But I need to get the boys and head back to the hotel. It's already way past their bedtime." 

"I don't think you need to worry about that Rob. Come on and take a look."

Aaron led Robert upstairs to his room where they found Seb and Colton curled up sound asleep in Aaron's bed while the TV on the wall was still going strong. Robert went to wake them up but Aaron stopped him.

"Let them sleep here. They are out like a light. No need to wake them. We can let them sleep here tonight."

"But you need your bed." Robert couldn't help but look around and see nothing had changed in the bedroom too. The last room he expected to be in ever again.

"We can sleep downstairs."

Robert starts to take Seb's shoes and socks off and Aaron does the same thing with Colton. Then they get them both under the covers. Aaron turns on a light in the bathroom as a night light for the boys in case they wake up. Then they quietly close the bedroom door behind them and head downstairs where Aaron gets them both another beer while Gerry and Liv were picking up some of the mess around the house. 

"Just get the food into the fridge and we'll clean everything else up in the morning. The boys are upstairs asleep in my bed and we are going to let them stay there. Rob and I will make due down here tonight so you guys are free to take off and do whatever after you get the food put away and thanks for your help tonight. Both of you."

Liv and Gerry decided to head into Hotten to some of the clubs leaving Aaron and Rob once again alone to talk and continue to rebuild their relationship.

"So Gerry? Are he and Liv?"

"No, I don't think so anyway. They are more like brother and sister than anything else. But mum keeps telling me never say never because they seem pretty inseparable when she comes home and he's gone to see her at uni a couple of times too."

"I'm just surprised Gerry is still around four years later. I would have never guessed that."

"He's changed. He's grown up. He's actually turned into a very good worker at the scrap yard and sort of a little brother to me. He filled some of the hole that was there after you left I guess. Regardless, he might be nutz but he's a good guy deep down. He was always there for Liv after you left even on days I wasn't. He held us together more than once when both Liv and I were struggling."

Aaron never said but Robert knew what he was referring to when he talked about those days he struggled. He's learning more and more that Aaron really did struggle a lot after he left. That was something Robert never considered based on how determined Aaron had been when he gave Robert his ultimatum. 

Both of them were ready to stop drinking the beer so they switched to tea as they found their spots on the couch.

"I wish I would have known how much you struggled after I left. I would have been back in a flash. I was so lost myself. I was in London and only knowing one person and no clue on how to raise a baby. I was scared and alone. Cried myself to sleep more than once because I was missing you so much. If I had only known but I really thought you were done with me. Even though all the Rebecca stuff ended up not true I still thought that just because you still went through it you had just had enough and just didn't want anymore of the drama that came with being with me."

"I was miserable. I was scared of what I said to you. It was the first time I was actually afraid of myself but I also really didn't think you would leave. I expected you would come around the next day and try to talk to me. Try to get me to take my walls down. I thought you would just keep Seb away from me while we tried to work through things. Then the second day Vic was in a panic when she told me all of your things were gone and she had no idea where you went. Every day I thought you would contact me and as each day went by I went into more of a panic and turmoil. I couldn't believe you actually left because you had never left before when I pushed you away."

"The difference this time was Sebastian. If it wasn't for him I would probably have stayed and fought for us but you scared me with your threat. Then I thought I couldn't really take care of Seb properly if I'm spending all of my time trying to win you back so I made a quick decision to leave in the middle of the night when no one would be around to stop me. It was the coward way to leave but I wasn't thinking straight at the time too."

"As you know I was just as big of coward by not telling everyone the truth why you left. I let everyone rip into you and did nothing. I'd come home and was literally sick to my stomach because I knew the real reason. The urge to cut came back strong but I quickly called my counselor and stopped myself from hutting myself that way."

"I'm sorry you went through that Aaron. I really am."

"My counselor said we were both victims and we both were probably dealing with variations of PTSD from what had happened to both of us. She was shocked when I started explaining the whole story going all the back to when Chrissie framed Andy. Then throwing my mental state from dealing with Gordon into the mix and she was shocked things hadn't exploded with us before it actually did."

They sat there in quiet for a while both just thinking about things. Aaron finds himself starting to look at Robert. The man still stirs his heart like he always did in the past. It feels so strange to have these feelings after only a couple of days of seeing each other after so many years of not knowing anything about the other. Robert catches Aaron staring at him and can't help but tease him a little.

"See anything you like?" Rob is smiling as he teases Aaron.

"Cocky as ever I see."

"But you were the one giving me the once over."

"Can't help it. You're still hot as fuck and do it for me just like always. Four years hasn't changed a thing except make you even better looking."

"You better watch it Mr. Dingle. Flattery could get you everywhere."

"Well, it is taking all my will power to keep my hands off of you."

"Whose told you that you had to do that?"

With that Aaron slid over on the coach to be directly next Robert and then without hesitation he reaches up and places both hands on each side of Roberts cheeks as he leans in for a kiss on Roberts soft pink lips. Aaron's actions startled Robert. He wasn't expecting him to be that bold but it only took a few seconds before Robert was kissing Aaron back just as passionately. Aaron then pushes Robert back down flat on the couch as he then lays on top of him while they continue to kiss. The passion continued to heat up. Aaron found himself unbuttoning Rob's shirt to expose he chest. It looked as good as ever as Aaron kisses it all over. He found himself kissing a trail down Rob's torso until he stops at the belt on Rob's pants. Both men had lust in their eyes at this point and were quickly getting lost in the heat of the moment. Until....

"Daddy. Daddy." Seb was now yelling from upstairs. You could hear the fear in his voice as he yelled.

It was almost instantaneous that Robert leaped off the coach hearing Seb cry out. Aaron had been startled and pushed to the side by Rob. Robert was trying to button his shirt as he climbed the stairs as fast as he could.

"Hey Sebbie. What's wrong." Rob was asking him at the same time he swooped down and picked Seb up into his arms.

"I woke up and didn't know where I was and I got scared. I didn't know where you were."

"It's ok. I'm right here my little man. Don't you remember we were at Aaron's house and you were in his bedroom watching TV when you fell asleep. I just left you there. Is Colton still asleep?" Seb just nods when he is asked and then he wraps his little arms around Robert's neck and hugs him tight. 

By this time Aaron had come upstairs himself to see if everything was OK. He stopped and stayed back as he watched Robert helping Seb not be scared anymore. This was another side of Robert he had not seen yet. The passionate loving father who helps his son through a scare in the middle of the night. He watched as Rob whispered into Seb's ear while rubbing circles on his back. It was like magic as Rob spent the next couple of minutes calming Seb down and getting him comfortable again.

"Are you ready to go back to bed now? Seb shook his head no and held on tighter to his dad. Rob just sighed and decided to take him downstairs for a bit. As he approached the stairs he saw Aaron had been in the hall watching them this whole time.

"Is he OK?" Aaron asked.

"He got scared because he woke up and didn't know where he was. That happens sometimes when we aren't home. He'll be find in a little while. Do you have stuff to make hot chocolate with?"

Aaron said yes and then looked at Seb. "Would you like some hot chocolate." Seb smiled and nodded yes. Robert took Seb to the couch while Aaron went to make his drink. Soon Aaron came back with the hot chocolate. At that moment Seb pulls his dad's head down to whisper something to him.

Rob just smiles back after hearing Seb and tells him. "Of course you can. Go ahead and ask him." 

Aaron perks up when he hears this. 

"Aaron, will you sit here beside me too?"

He's surprised at Seb's request but he smiles and sits down on the opposite side of Seb from Robert. They both sit there with the boy letting him drink his hot chocolate and not saying much so he doesn't get all excited. Robert keeps rubbing circles on the back of his head and eventually the boy starts to fall to sleep as he leans into Aaron. This leads Aaron into wrapping a arm around him to hold him in place while Robert watches with so much love in his eyes.

For the next few minutes Aaron continues to hold Seb next to him while he sleeps thoroughly enjoying the experience. Finally Robert starts to get up so he can take Seb back upstairs when...

"No, let me. Please." Aaron quietly asks. Rob just nods and then watches as Aaron slowly moves to pick up Seb while he stands up. Then with Seb asleep on his shoulder he takes him upstairs and quietly tucks him back into bed. Then he gives him a kiss on the forehead as he looks over at Colton to make sure the older boy hadn't woken up through all of this which he hadn't. 

At that point instead of getting up and going back downstairs he ended up sitting there watching both boys sleep. Aaron had a million thoughts going through his head at that moment but the one that kept rising to the top was just how right this felt. He finds himself reaching up and stroking his fingers through Seb's hair. He finally understands that power and pull to want to protect these small children that he knows Robert has had all of this time. He gets it. And more importantly he now understands that he wants it for himself too.

Aaron had been gone long enough that Robert had sneaked upstairs to see what Aaron was doing when he saw him on the floor next to Seb in his bed. He watched Aaron run his fingers through Seb's hair for a moment, smiled, then went back downstairs to wait on Aaron to return.

Soon Aaron returns downstairs and finds Robert asleep on the couch. Aaron carves out some space for himself on the opposite end and soon they are both asleep after a very long but rewarding day.


	10. WRAPPING UP THE WEEKEND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron, Robert and the boys spend their last day together before Robert and the boys have to head home. As the weekend is coming to a close some plans get made.

Vic and Charlie's wedding went off without a hitch. Everything was perfect. Vic glowed having her big brother walking her down the aisle while Seb stole the show as the cute ring bearer. The reception also was a success. The music, food and booze was flowing nonstop late into the night. Robert and Aaron really spent no time together through it all. This was Vic and Charlie's day and Robert didn't want the reception to turn into a Robert and Aaron gossip so Robert hung with his boys and the rest of the Sugden's for the most part while Aaron did his part as one of the groomsmen and then keeping close to the rest of the Dingle clan. The eyes met a few times during the festivities but nothing else.

The following day Robert and the boys headed back to the village to have a late breakfast with Diane and Doug. With the bride and groom off on their honeymoon and the rest of the village using a lazy Sunday to sleep off their drunken buzz from the reception Robert decided he wanted to take the boys out into the countryside and explore the Dales. This is terrain that they don't have in the south and Robert wanted to show his boys some of the places he and Andy use to explore and hike when he was young.

Robert went to David's to load up on water and snacks for their afternoon. As he is leaving he bumps into Aaron.

"Hey, sorry we didn't get a chance to talk much yesterday. I just sort of felt I needed to stick with the family since it was Vic's day." Robert said.

"Totally understand. Besides, no need to give the gossips anymore ammo. They seem to do just fine without freebies. So what are you up to today? I was going to call you later."

"Getting ready to take the boys up into the dales. Show them some of the places me and Andy use to love when were kids. Give them a chance to explore a little."

"Sounds fun. I never got to see your childhood hangouts myself. Care for some company?"

"You want to tag along on a day with the boys in the woods?"

"I would. It sounds fun. When are you leaving?"

"Pretty much after I get back to the B&B and find something to pack this stuff in, get the boys changed and the Rover packed and we'll take off. Hopefully no more than an hour."

"Then I better go get ready. Swing by mine on your way out and I'll be ready. I've got an ice chest if you still need one when you get to mine."

Within the hour Rob, Aaron, Colton and Seb had the Rover packed and they were heading north up into the Dales. They really didn't have to go to far from the village to get to some of the woods and pasture hills that Robert use to explore with his brother when they were kids. The fields lines with the stone fences they liked to play army with. Colton and Seb were exactly the same. They loved being out in the woods and open fields just running and playing while Robert and Aaron watched. Robert showed them some hidden ponds and cliffs that he used to hike too. There were even some old stone house ruins from hundreds of years ago. They found a huge hill they climbed to the top too that gave them views for miles of the Yorkshire countryside. 

They finally took a break and sat for a while at the top of that hill to drink the water and eat the snacks they had brought with them. Seb went to sit next to Aaron and let him help him with his drink and snack.

"Aaron?" As Aaron is handing him a water and some apple slices.

"I like you. You make my daddy smile."

Aaron couldn't help but smile at Seb as he takes a quick glance at Robert who also has a smirk on his face. "Yeah, you think so? You know, I've also made your dad mad at time too in the past."

"Really? Why would you do that?"

"Didn't mean too. It just happened. Sometimes I can do stupid things that I wish I didn't. Once I told your dad some things I wish I never did because I hurt him really bad when I said them. If I could take back what I said I would do it in a heartbeat. You never want to say mean things to the people you love. You need to always remember that Seb and you too Colton. I paid the worse price possible by being mean to your dad and I'll never forgive myself."

As Aaron finished those last statements he is looking at Robert directly and couldn't miss the shine from the tears forming in the older man's eyes.

"All right enough of that. Who wants to find out where Aaron is the most ticklish?" Robert is getting a big grin as he says this because he know both boys will immediately jump on Aaron and try to tickle him and they do.

"Wait wait wait" Aaron is already starting to laugh as both Seb and Colton were on top of him trying to tickle him on his sides when Robert joined them to show them his most ticklish places. They are all laughing and rolling around on the ground. Aaron could feel tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard. Finally he broke away from all of them and starting running in circles as both Seb and Colton chased after him. He eventually stopped and let the boys catch him where he turned the tables and began tickling Colton while Seb climbed onto his back trying to hold Aaron's arms all the while as Robert unbeknownst to any of them was filming the whole thing on his phone. Then as soon as Aaron saw what Rob was doing he immediately pointed at Rob and it took no time for him to convince the boys to join him to go after their dad. The three of them cornered Robert and eventually got him to the ground. Aaron held Rob in place while the boys went to town tickling their dad. 

Finally when they all needed to catch their breath they were all laying on the ground with Robert's head resting on Aaron's left leg and hip. Colton and Seb were still all wound up and happy because they didn't see their dad being this happy and free all that much like he was right now with Aaron. Even at their young age the boys could see the happiness their dad had when he was with Aaron. So Colton got an idea and quickly whispered it into Aaron's ear.

"You want me to do what? I can't do that." Colton just smiled and shook his head. 

"I dare you"

"You giving me a dare Colton?"

"Yes"

"If I do it then you will have to do a dare in return." The boy just smiled and nodded his head OK. "Then I guess I have to do it." With that Aaron quickly turned and then grabbed Rob by the shirt and pulled him up and planted a big wet kiss on his lips as the boys just giggled.

Robert was startled for a moment by the kiss but then grabbing Aaron and leaning in and giving him a kiss back. It didn't matter that his boys were right there watching because at that moment the need to feel Aaron's lips on his was overpowering.

So now it's Aaron's turn to give Colton a dare. After thinking for a moment he decides to have Colton do five push ups and then to let Seb tickle him for thirty seconds. It was fun watching Seb get to tickle his new older brother. It was obvious he doesn't get to do that very much, if at all, so Aaron gave him this opportunity and it made Aaron Seb's instant hero.

It was time to head back so as they walked back toward the Rover Seb wanted a ride on Aaron's shoulders. It was obvious after this afternoon in the countryside that Robert's two sons had become very attached to Aaron. It had put a smile on Robert's face and then to imagine would could be if only.

Once back into the village Aaron saw he had messages from Liv and his mum. Liv telling him she was going to a party in Hotten while his mum was just wondering where he was. They decided to have tea at the pub and not worry about getting cleaned up ahead of time even though they were all quite dirty from the afternoon in the country. Aaron had them all come to the Mill where they cleaned up the best they could before walking to the pub. 

Everyone in the pub couldn't help but turn and look as they heard the four boys laughing and giggling as they walked in while Colton was trying to get a paper out of Aaron's hand. 

"Well, I wondered what had happened to you. You never returned any of my calls." Chas immediately said to Aaron.

"I didn't have my phone with me and I don't even know if there would have been any reception if I did."

"There wouldn't have been in the woods but up on the hill I had some so you probably would have too if you hadn't left your phone in the Rover."

"Where were you?" Paddy asked.

"We took the boys up into the Dales. Rob showed them some of the places he and Andy use to go to when they were little and then we found some other areas with some interesting hills, cliffs, ruins from some old mid evil church. It was a fun day." Aaron said.

"Looks like you spent your fair share of time rolling around on the ground too considering how dirty your clothes Aaron. All of you. The boys especially." Chas comments with a little smirk on her face.

"We might have gotten into one or two tickling matches. Right guys."

"I made Aaron cry from laughing by tickling him all over." Seb tells Chas with a proud look on his face.

"You did. I'm jealous. I haven't got to tickle him since he was a little boy."

"Yup, then Aaron held my daddy down so he couldn't move and let Colton and I tickle him."

Chas, Charity and Paddy all couldn't help but smile as Seb was so excited. They could tell the four of them had a great afternoon together. Chas especially was happy to see the smile on Aaron's face. She could tell how much he had enjoyed his day. It had been a long time since she had seen as much contentment on her son's face like she has seen these past few days. It was undeniable the attraction Aaron and Robert still have for each other. It also couldn't be missed just how much Aaron loved being around Robert's boys too. Chas' only worry now was how Aaron would respond once Robert and his boys had left to return to their home. Had this only been a tease before reality returned in another day?

Since they would be leaving the following morning to return home Robert was going to take the boys to see Diane and Doug for a bit before returning to the hotel in Hotten. He knew the boys would be exhausted and need to go to bed early or the trip home would be a nightmare but this was also meaning he had to say good bye to Aaron now and he just wasn't ready for that. These past days with his ex husband had been a dream come true. He would have never believed after four and a half years the fire was still there between the two of them and both of them had this desire to rebuild the bridge between them. But now the time in the village was coming to an end and that meant he and the boys would be returning home and once again Robert was feeling the pain of leaving Aaron behind one more time.

Aaron hadn't realized this could be good bye to Rob and the boys until Chas asked. Rob said they needed to leave at a decent hour in the morning so they made it home by tea time. It was then that it finally dawned on Aaron this was it and he felt his heart fall into his stomach. Chas saw the exact moment too that her son realized Rob's time back in the village was ending and she didn't know how to take that feeling away that she knows Aaron is feeling. Once again Rob was going to be leaving him.

Robert had excused himself to go to the toilets which gave Chas her chance She made sure she was waiting for him when he came back out.

"Why did you have to come back Robert?"

"What are you talking about? Was I suppose to miss my sisters wedding? I thought we were good?"

"I just saw the look on my son's face when he finally realized he had to say good bye to again right now. You could of come back but not spent all of this time with him and remind him of the past. Now I'm going to have to deal with a heart broken son again just like last time."

"You really think I'm not sad about having to leave too? This weekend only reinforced what I already knew that Aaron will always be the love of my life. You realize Chas I have not dated anyone else since I left him all of those yeas ago so I know what it means to be leaving."

Chas was shocked to hear that Robert has never dated since he left the village over four years ago. It actually dumbfounds her to the point she is speechless.

"But this isn't the same as last time Chas. We're happy. We've cleared the air between us. He knows my life is down south at the moment and that can't be changed. But I'm not running away or being chased away. I'm going home and he is welcomed to come visit as often as he wants to. I have no idea if there is any hope of a future between us but I'm not stopping it if he is interested and I don't think the current miles between us need to be a barrier either."

Robert leaves Chas to go back to the table to get the boys up to go visit Diane. After his little chat with Chas he can now see the fear in Aaron's eyes.

"Aaron, come on, let's go outside." As he did not want an audience for this next talk.

"Boys why don't you go over to the park for a couple of minutes. Aaron and I will come get you in a bit." Rob sends his sons away so he can have a private chat with Aaron but it is Aaron that speaks first.

"So, I guess this is going to be good bye then."

Robert stands there for a moment and just looks at Aaron before he grabs his hand and walks him back around to the back of the pub out of sight of everyone.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again right now. I never stopped loving you when I left all those years ago. We were both in horrible places back then and it took me a long time to get over all of that but through it all I never stopped loving you Aaron Dingle. I don't suppose I ever will stop either. These past four days have been the happiest I've had for myself in a long time and that is because of you. But I also understand we live in two different parts of the country now so loving you isn't as easy as I would like for it to be. Plus, I'm not even considering what you're feelings might be. I'm only sharing mine. This is my truth Aaron Dingle. If there was any possible way for me to have you in my life on a regular basis right now, I'd take it in a heart beat."

Without saying a word Aaron reaches up and grabs Robert's face and plants his lips onto Robert's. The kiss was long, deep and passionate. Aaron's tongue found it's way into Rob's mouth and did circles around Robert's tongue. 

"I'm not saying good bye to you here in the Woolpack car park Robert Jacob Sugden. You and the boys go see Diane and say your good byes to her. I'm going to go clean up. When you're on your way to Hotten text me and I'll meet you at your hotel. I want one night with the man I have always loved. Even if this is the only night I get I want to say good bye to you Robert the right way. With all of me. You on?" Aaron couldn't help but give Robert his most seductive smile. Robert gives one back 

A couple of hours later Aaron is knocking on the door of Robert's hotel room with a 12 pack of lager in hand and two chocolate milk shakes for the boys. Both Colton and Seb seemed to be more excited to see Aaron than even Robert and neither wanted to go to bed until Aaron promised he would be there when they woke up in the morning. Both kissed their dad good night but they both were determined to have Aaron be the one to tuck them in.

"Ok guys, you done everything you need to do? Yeah, ok let's get you both tucked in then. It's been an amazing weekend with the both of you. I've never been happier."

"Will you come visit us at our home Aaron? Please?" Seb was asking.

Colton continued. "You could watch me play football and we could go sailing and you can continue to make dad happy."

"I would love to come watch both of you play a football match. And about your dad. Can I tell you a secret? You can't tell anybody else." Both boys were smiling and promised.

"I love your dad way more than ever before. He makes me happy and all I want to do is make him happy and just maybe I can do that for real." Aaron winks at the boys. "But you can't say anything or it won't come true. It's our little secret."

Aaron then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card for each of the boys. "This is my phone number and my facebook and instagram addresses. You can contact me anytime you want. You don't even have to tell your dad. It can be our little secret. But if you ever need to or just want to talk to me this is how you can reach me. Now you need to get to sleep. You have a long day going home tomorrow and you need to be good for your dad. OK."

Seb reaches out to hug Aaron one more time. "I love you Aaron." Seb then kisses Aaron right on the lips before settling down into the bed. Aaron then went to the other side of the bed where he kissed Colton on the forehead and promised him once again he'd come see one of his football games so Colton would have to send him a schedule so he would know when the games were. With that Aaron turned out the light and closed the door behind him but he had to wipe the tears from his eyes before he went out to where Rob was sitting.

Robert already had a beer ready for Aaron when he sat down next to him. They tapped the bottle necks with each other while Aaron snuggled in as close to Robert as he could get.

"What is this? Are you getting all soft on my Aaron now that you are an old man of thirty?"

"What can I say. I've only got a few more hours with you and I want to be as close to you as I can be." Robert can't help but have the biggest smile from ear to ear on his face after Aaron said that to him.

"And I have to tell you something Robert that I bet you never thought you would hear me say. I fucking love those two boys of yours. I love them with ever bone in my body. They are you through and through. Even Colton who I'm guessing you can see tons of his own mom and dad in as well. But for me I already see a bunch of you in him. It has been obvious as hell to me all weekend that you are an amazing father. In fact I think it has pretty much been obvious to the whole village that you give your all to those boys and I love you more than ever for that."

Robert is literally speechless. Something Aaron has rarely seen and is quite proud that his actually accomplished that feet with the older man.

"And, you may not want to hear this but I have to say it right now before I talk myself out of it. I love you Robert Sugden. This weekend has proven to me just how much I have always loved you and continued to love you all these years we were apart. It also makes me realize how much I loved you back then when all the shit was happening and I was just to scared to admit it. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I threatened you and Seb and forced that ultimatum on you."

"Stop Aaron, we don't have to...."

"No, I need to say this. I have to say this Robert if this is the last thing I ever say. Knowing what we know now looking back at that entire year it hurts to see how much she had been able to manipulate me. How easy it was for her to convince me to doubt you. She figured out almost instantly all of my insecurities and she used them against us. I could never figure out why you didn't fight more against what was happening but then I finally figured out after a couple of years. You always assumed that I would just trust you. You said there was nothing happening and that you had no feelings for her and you always just thought that was enough. That when it came down to it that I would trust you over what she was doing. But I didn't. I let her get into my head. She used Liv and mum too and I let them get into my head as well. I ended up going to prison in the end because I didn't trust you."

"I should have seen how she was playing you but I was more focused on making money to fix up the Mill than I was on seeing what was going on with you. I was more focused on the business deals than I was on you. That is just as unforgivable."

"All the pain we went through that year because of her. Everything I did and said to you that I know hurt you more than ever. How Liv and I constantly threw Alex in your face. That was unforgivable and then after finding out it had all been a lie the worst possible happened. No one apologized to you. Especially me and I don't know why I didn't. It is something I will forever regret because I probably lost, no wait, I know I lost four and half years with the love of my life because of it."

Robert turns slightly so he can look directly into Aaron's eyes. "But we're here now aren't we? That counts for something. Maybe it tells us something too."

"Thank God Charlie and Vic finally tied the knot or we would have never had this weekend. But you are right. I think this weekend does tells us something. At least I'm hoping it does."

"And what is that Mr. Dingle."

"I'm hoping it has told us that we are still meant to be. The universe is telling us that we were both fools four years ago and we're getting another chance so don't fuck it up this time. And I don't intend to if I can help it."

Robert sets his beer down on the coffee table then reaches for Aaron's and does the same. Then he grabs Aaron and pulls him over so Aaron is sitting on his lap facing him.

"I don't intend to mess it up this time either Aaron but before anything else happens I think we do have to face the elephant that is in the room right now."

Aaron is staring directly into Robert's eyes then leans in and kisses his forehead while rubbing a hand through Rob's golden locks. "Are you talking about our different post codes?"

"Yes. We live six hours apart now."

"Oh ye of little faith. If we are suppose to be you know damn well we'll figure out the rest, including that little issue of different post codes now."

Robert can't help but laugh. "When did you become so casual about this stuff when you use to worry yourself sick of such details."

"Since living for over four years without the love of my life because of being to scared to make a move and to proud to admit when I was wrong. No more. I refuse to let fear and pride ruin my life again. I love you Robert Sugden and I want you in my life. I screwed up once before and I thought I lost you forever but I've got a second chance now and I'm not letting you go."

With that Aaron leaned over and kissed the side of Robert's neck and then licked up to his ear. The two places that still get an instant moan out of Robert. Aaron then leans in and kisses Robert's lips while reaching down to pull up his t-shirt. Suddenly though Robert stopped him and pushed him off his lap before he suddenly jumped up and began pacing the room.

"Rob, what's wrong? What did I do wrong?" Robert walks to the window and stops and starts to just stare out and doesn't respond to Aaron. Aaron walks up behind and tries to wrap his arms around him Robert's waist only to have him step away out of reach again.

"Robert? Rob? Please talk to me."

"I'm sorry Aaron. I really am." With that Aaron can now see from the reflection in the window that Robert is crying and the tears are running down his cheeks. Aaron immediately thinks Robert doesn't want him and his heart drops.

"You don't feel the same do you? I've lost you haven't I." Robert quickly turns around with a shocked look on his face.

"God no Aaron. I love you more than anything else." Robert responded while trying to stop the tears from flowing.

"Then what is it?"

"It's stupid and I'm embarrassed." Aaron can see torment in Robert's face but he hasn't been able to figure out what has Robert so worked up so he grabs his hand and puts it up to his heart.

"Feel my heart Robert. It is beating for you right now. It can tell something is wrong and you have nothing to be embarrassed about with me. You can tell me anything Robert. So please don't bottle up whatever you're feeling right now. Please just tell me."

Robert reached out and pulled Aaron into a hug and hung on as if his life depended on it. He buried his face into the crook of Aaron's neck and continued to breath in Aaron's scent in hopes it would give him the courage to admit what was bothering him.

"I'm scared Aaron. Terrified actually."

"What? Why? It's just me Rob. I'm just Aaron."

"Exactly and I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Robert takes a big deep breath. "I'm not that confident Robert you remember from before. I don't want to disappoint you." 

Aaron is frowning while listening to Rob tell him this as it makes no sense to him then suddenly the penny dropped. He remembered the conversation they had that first night when talking about their lives these past four years and Robert basically telling him he had been on no dates and had no sex with anyone all these years while Aaron admitted he had continued to have lots of sex after Robert left the village. 

Aaron quickly reached up to touch Robert's face. "You can never disappoint me. You're my Robert no matter what."

"Aaron, I've been with one person, one time in the past four and a half years. There's no way...."

"Shhhh..." Aaron grabs Robert's hand and leads him to the bedroom. Aaron was not going to let Robert's fears overtake him so he knew it was time for him to take charge and help Robert feel again.

Once in the bedroom and Aaron had shut down the rest of the suite so the boys wouldn't wake up he returned his attention to Robert. First slowly taking his shirt off where Aaron began to kiss every part of his chest. Reminding Robert how he use to try to place a kiss on every one of his freckles on his torso. He then laid Robert down on the bed and after taking his shoes and socks off he removed Robert's pants leaving him only in his Calvin Klein briefs. Aaron then removed his own shoes, socks and pants but leaving his t-shirt on. He then asked Robert if he remembered what he use to tell him when Aaron was afraid to remove his shirt and let Rob see his scars. With that thought Robert reaches up and pulls Aaron's shirt off and then rolls Aaron onto his back so Rob could be on top of him. For the next twenty minutes Robert did nothing but touch and trace over every one of Aaron's scars. Robert made sure he kissed each one like he use to. When he saw the tears in Aaron's eyes he realized that most likely no one had done this for Aaron since he had the last time over five years ago. 

The next two hours were spent with Aaron reawakening the desires inside of Robert's heart. Helping Rob break through those barriers of fear and doubt he had created from so many years of not being intimate with anyone. Aaron worked hard to prove to Robert that he still had what it took to send Aaron over the edge like he always had. He wasn't lying either because even though Aaron was very sexually active these past years not one of the men he had been with came close to taking Aaron to that place Robert was always able to take him to. It was no different tonight even after four years. 

The two of them were a sloppy mess of sweat and cum and neither wanting to get in the shower and wash the other off of them. They fell asleep in a mixture of each other as they both had their last moments before sleep fell them being they never wanted to let go of this feeling again.

In the morning they were both up and showered before either of the boys saw the mess they were from the night before. The feeling of love between them hadn't diminished one bit either. 

"I want to come see where you live as soon as possible."

"I would love that and I know the boys would too."

"Give me a week, two at most to get things at work in a position that I can take off for a week or two then I'll be down and we can see where we can take this." Aaron is saying has he hands Robert a coffee and a kiss.

"Are you sure Aaron because I got to tell you. The more you are around the more I won't want you to leave. I don't think I'd do very well in a long distance thing either."

"And I know I wouldn't so that is why I'm coming down. Not sure I'll last a week though." Aaron smiled and not afraid to share his feelings.

It was time to get the boys up so Robert got them around. They were quite excited to see Aaron still there just like he promised. They got everything packed and the boys ready to go. It was then Aaron suggested they all go to breakfast for pancakes before they head out.

After breakfast they were at Robert's Range Rover saying their good byes. When Aaron let the cat out of the bag with the boys.

"I have a surprise for you guys. What would you say if I came and visited in the next couple of weeks? Would you like that?"

Both Seb and Colton were excited and had huge grins.

"I have to get things at work set up but then I'm going to come check out where you live and hang out with you guys and your dad."

"I know it." Seb said.

"You knew what?"

"I knew you loved my daddy."

Aaron just smiled at Seb and then up at Robert. "Of course I do. I always have and now I have you two little men to love too. So what do you say. You two game for me to come visit?"

They both grabbed Aaron and hugged him tight. 

Once he had the boys in their seats and strapped in Aaron walked to the other side and leaned into Robert while Rob wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist. They just stayed like that for a minute not speaking a word. Robert then grabbed Aaron's face and placed their foreheads together.

"Thank you Aaron Dingle. Thank you for not forgetting about me and still loving me. I didn't think I could feel this again but I do. I want you in my life however we can figure that out."

"Thank you Robert Sugden for not forgetting about me too because I forced you to leave. You never stopped being the love of my life through all of these years and I don't intend to change that now. Call me when you get home so I know you made it safe and then I'll keep you informed this week on how my plans to come visit are coming."

The two of them kiss before Robert gets in the Rover and Aaron leans in through the window for one more kiss. "Drive safe and I'll see you guys soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one or two more chapters as this reunion is completed. I'm glad everyone has enjoyed reading this pure fluff.


	11. AARON'S VISIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron prepares for and then takes a trip to visit Rob and the boys at his new home on the coast in Devon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Some writer's block I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

R: Made it home about an hour ago. Long day behind the wheel.

A: Happy you're home. Thanks for letting me know. I've done nothing today.

R: Lucky you. I've forgotten what those days are like. Lots of mtgs tomorrow. 

A: Good luck with that. Tomorrow I will start figuring out when I can come visit.

R: Can't wait. Miss you already.

A: Me too. 

R: Seb talked about you visiting for half the trip. Until he fell asleep.

A: Hey Liv is home. Need to go. She says hi btw.

R: Hi back. Later X

"Who was that? Wait, let me guess. You got that grin on your face again so it can only be one guy. Are they home yet?"

"Yes, said they got home about an hour ago."

"I swear I didn't see you all weekend. You and Rob were tied at the hip."

"And the only way I would have seen you was to hang out at the clubs in Hotten and Leeds. When are you heading back to Edinburgh?"

"Don't know for sure. This weekend at the latest. You trying to get rid of me or something?"

"No, no. Just planning a trip for myself."

"Yeah, where to if I need to ask?" Liv is just grinning now as she is teasing her brother. The glow on his face is so obvious. "Things went that well this weekend did it? I remember a week ago you were sweating the weekend scared to death to see Rob."

"I know, stupid eh? Yeah, it went good after that first night at the pub but that was more Vic sticking her foot in without knowing everything than anything."

"So Vic being Vic then."

"Pretty much."

"But you and Rob?"

"After we talked that first night at his hotel everything just fit. Like nothing had changed and we just picked up like nothing had happened all these years. Crazy I know but all the old feelings came back Liv. Like an avalanche. For both of us. I don't know where this will go, if it goes anywhere but, I'm not going to turn my back on the opportunity while it's still there in front of me."

Liv just jumped up and hugged her brother. "I'm so happy for you. I'm happy that you might have someone again. I've wanted someone for you for so long and I didn't care who it was as long as they were good for you and made you happy but to have it possibly be Robert again just makes it that much better. You two are soul mates and it has always been obvious to whoever was willing to really look and listen. I know you two can get it right this time. You'll figure out the distance bit."

"That's the part I'm worried about the most. How to deal with the long distance thing."

"You'll figure it out Aaron. Let's be honest. There's nothing tying you down to Emmerdale. You have a crew that can run the scrap yard for you or you can sell it. This place will sell easily enough if we chose to do that. I'm not worried about that at all. You could go to Robert so easily."

"You think it would be that easy?"

"Sure, you'd be leaving the village you know and lots of people you know but you would gain Robert and the boys. I'd say you win."

"Mum would kill me if I left."

"Aaron, you're thirty years old. At some point you have to stop living your life for Chas. It's your life. It doesn't matter what she wants or what I want or Paddy. None of us matter. It's all about what you want and I can tell what you want."

Aaron just smiled. In fact it was more of a grin than a smile and you couldn't wipe it off his face.

"There was something else I saw too. You adore those boys and they fell for you all most instantly. Especially Seb. But you were a natural with them when I saw you and I know you felt it too."

"I did. It was a feeling I had never felt before. Rob and I talked about it just a bit. He told me when he first felt that feeling after Seb was born and because of that feeling it turned out to be the easiest decision in the world when he left the village after my ultimatum. I started feeling that same thing that first morning when I took the boys to breakfast on my own. It just fit and felt right. Then on Sunday up in the dales while they were tickling me. I felt this warmth just overcome me and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around those two boys and protect and love them."

"Man, you got it bad don't you."

"It's a feeling I don't want to lose Liv."

"So when are you heading out to go see them?"

"Don't know yet. I didn't go into work today so tomorrow I have to work out the schedule and figure out when I can go. I'm hoping within a week to ten days I can get out of here for at least a couple of weeks."

The next two days Aaron was busy with scrap pick ups in the northeast around Newcastle. He had a good client up there that had been one of their very first seven years ago. The trip kept Aaron away from the village for a couple of days so he wasn't any closer to scheduling his trip but he had tentative plans in his head to try to make happen when he returned. Just then he phone went off.

R: Hey, what's happening with you today?

A; Hi. Been in Newcastle since yesterday. Still working with Ben up here after all these years.

R: That's been a good relationship then. Good for you. 

A: No plans set in stone yet but hope to head down next Mon or Tue.

R: That works

A: Can you put up with me for a couple of weeks then?

R: Do you even have to ask? Anything special you want to do when your here?

A: Spend as much time with you that I can. And the boys too. Other than that just whatever the normal routine is. 

R: You know I can't do that. Got to show off my Aaron. :-)

A: :) I've never been sailing before. That would be cool.

R: Done. What else?

A: See your work. Take the boys places. Do family stuff :)

R: Music to my ears. This was just a quick hey. At work, got to get back. bye  
A: bye X

It was a nice surprise to hear from Robert. It feels like he is just as excited for Aaron to visit as Aaron was. Now he just has to focus and make it happen.

The following day back at the office Aaron put a list together of everything that had to be done for him to take off next week. First he had to get the paper work caught up and off to his accountant to finish the month end reports. Next he needed to touch base with Cain to see if he would do some supervision and make sure the guys were doing the work. He has always helped him in the past so he's hoping he will again. Some times Zac is willing to show up and hang out at the cabin. Make sure the guys are working as long as he doesn't have to do anything himself. That would work some days too. And, Gerry knows what to do. He's become Aaron's right hand man. He pretty much knows the business inside out so Aaron feels good with him here too.

That night Aaron, Liv and Gerry had tea at the pub with Chas and Paddy. It was really the first time they had all caught up with each other since the weekend. 

"Have you worked out your schedule yet Aaron?" Liv is asking and getting a please be quiet look from him.

"What's going on that you need to work out your schedule?" Chas had quickly caught on that something was up especially with the look she saw Aaron give his sister.

"Just busy, that's all."

"Oh Aaron, why lie." She then turns to Chas. "He's trying to work his schedule out to get everything in place so he can take some time off by next week to go see Rob again."

Chas just sighs. Even though she made peace with Robert over the weekend it also was easy to do knowing he lived six hours away too. She still wasn't comfortable with the idea of Aaron reconnecting with him after all of these years. To many old memories come back both good and bad and it was just so much easier to leave all those buried in the past.

"Oh, Aaron are you sure that is what you really want to do? It was nice to see him last weekend and clear the air, make peace but why take it any farther."

Everyone quickly looks at Liv as she lets out a huge snort then looking up to realize everyone was looking at her. "Oh, sorry. But seriously Chas. You're a little late with the are you sure you want to take it farther speech? That ship has long sailed." Liv is just grinning at Aaron as he is quickly turning several shades of red and kicking her in the shin.

"OK, to much information." Gerry is grimacing now. "I don't need those type of images of my boss."

Liv is just laughing while Chas and Paddy both have those looks they all know so well. The looks that they are about to stick their oar in where it is not wanted and try to tell Aaron what to do. But before either can open their mouth Liv has quickly realized what was about to happen and is jumping in.

"Oh for God sake Chas. When are you and Paddy going to let Aaron be a grown up and make his own life decisions without butting in? My brother is thirty years old and you still try to tell him how to live his life. It is starting to get quite irritating watching the two of you always sticking your nose in when no one has asked you to and pretty much every time making things worse. Maybe keep your nose out and let him decide what he wants on his own once might be a nice change of pace. Just saying" 

Through all of this Aaron has just sat back and watched his sister. It was actually quite enjoyable watching her take on Chas and Paddy and both of them having no words to respond back. 

"Fine if you don't want our opinions."

"But you never just give your opinion and leave. It's always you don't stop until we give in and do what you want regardless of how we feel."

"That is not how it is."

Liv is getting up to go use the toilet when she goes and stands between Chas and Paddy and wraps her arms around their shoulders. "That's OK. Just keep telling yourself that if that helps the both you sleep at night."

Both Gerry and Aaron let out a snort as Liv gives a kiss to the top of the head of both of them before leaving for the toilet.

Chas just shakes her head. "I liked her much better back when she was 15 and agreed with everything I wanted. This Liv is to much like you Aaron. All strong and independent. You should of made her listen to you more Aaron and she wouldn't have become so strong willed."

"Ha, like that was ever going to happen. She pretty much is a mini you mum. Strong willed women determined to get what she wants regardless. I'm just lucky what she wants is also what I want."

"So this thing with Robert. You go down there and the two of you get closer. How is that going to work in the long run?"

"At this point I don't know. But first you're getting away ahead of yourself like usual. I just want to spend more time with him at this point and it is were to get more serious then that will be something me and Robert figure out and only me and Robert. Not either of you two or Liv or Vic or anybody else. Me and Robert."

"What if he forces something on you that you don't want."

"When has that ever happened? And besides this has been just as much me, if not more me pushing this. So you can stop right now with what you are thinking that this is all Robert trying to push some new agenda of his onto me."

"What about the boys?"

"What about them? I think they are great. I want to be around them more. Plus I know Robert well enough. He won't do anything that potentially hurts those boys. I was around him enough last weekend to see he is an amazing father and those two boys adore him. Seb is amazing and Colton, despite the horrible things he has gone through this year you can see how much he now loves Rob and leans on him. It looks like Rob did a great job of helping him through his trauma this year."

"So when are you thinking about going?"

"Next week if I get everything set up at the yard."

"Just tell me what you need done and I'll get it done for you so you can go. We'll be fine." Gerry is telling him.

"I'm counting on your help and being responsible to not let things slide. I just have to get the month end financials done and get the pick ups lined up for you. All the stuff you can do without me."

"Whatever you need Aaron."

Chas can't help but watch the interaction between Aaron and Gerry and realize just how much Aaron has grown. He has these two twenty something's in Liv and Gerry that look up to him as their parental support and Aaron has grown into that role. She realizes that she still sticks her oar in but it's obvious it really isn't needed. Her son knows exactly what he is doing. With Liv, Gerry, his very successful business, everything. So she should really be confident that Aaron knows what he is doing with Robert too. She knows there is a special connection between those two. But their track record isn't the greatest. She just has to trust that as they have gotten older they are more mature and won't make the same mistakes.

Liv makes her way back to the table. "So is everything settled or do I need to bang some more heads?"

Paddy just laughs at her. "No, I think you made your point very well and your brother followed it up with some words of wisdom himself."

Liv just looks at her brother. "See Aaron, you can teach old dogs new tricks."

Down in Salcombe Robert knows there is a good chance Aaron is going to be visiting in the next week or so. This has him working with his teams to make sure everything is going well. They are rolling into the heart of tourist season. This is not the time for any thing going wrong at any of the businesses. Robert wants to be free to spend as much time with Aaron as possible when he visits. It is important to Robert that Aaron sees Robert has done good for himself. In the back of his mind he is sort of hoping Aaron will take a liking to his new little village. And, at that moment Robert heard his phone ringing in his pocket.

A: Hi Rob. I can visit next week if the invitation is still open.

R: Of course it is. Always. What are you thinking?

A: Drive down this Sunday. Leave it open ended on how long I stay. Couple of weeks maybe unless I wear out my welcome.

R: You know that won't happen. The boys are going to be excited. As am I.

A: Anything special I should prepare for?

R: Just like up North plan for all types of weather but usually more sunny and warm here. Bring shorts and swim gear unless you want to buy new here. We like to spend as much time outdoors as possible this time of year.

A: Will you have to keep working?

R: I'll have to do a little but not a lot. When I do you can tag along or hang out with the boys. Oh bring some clothes for clubbing to. We can go into Plymouth sometime without the boys. :)

A: Sounds good

R: Sunday's only 4 days away. I'll shoot you my address. Just plug it into Google and it will lead you here. 

A: OK. We'll talk more before I leave. Need to run now. Bye

Sunday arrived and Aaron is packed and ready to head south to Devonshire and Rob's. Liv had returned to Edinburgh two days ago. Everyone at work has their assignments. There are enough pick ups and other jobs on the books to keep the crew busy for a couple of weeks. Both Cain and Zach have assured Aaron they will keep an eye on things at the yard and make sure the work is getting done. Chas and Paddy had stopped questioning Aaron realizing he was going to do what he wanted. Both of them were happy for Aaron. They both knew how tough things had been for him these years since Robert had left. This was maybe his chance to finally get that happy ending he so deserved. But Chas is scared. There will always be a part of her that worries. There is always going to be a part of her who is always over compensating for how bad of a mother she had been when Aaron was young and actually needed a mum. 

Chas had made Aaron enough food that he wouldn't have to stop the entire trip. On top of that Diane showed up at the last minute with a huge container of cookies she had made for all of them when he got to Robert's. She also had more bags of candy and other goodies for the all of them as she was still compensating for everything that had happened that first night of the wedding weekend as well as being a nan who wants to spoil her grandkids.

With a thermos of hot tea Aaron finally got off. Not as early as he wanted but still early enough that he should be to Robert's by early afternoon. Seven hours later he was rolling into Salcombe totally in awe of the beauty of the village. Rob had told him it was a major tourist destination in the summer but he wasn't prepared for the amount of traffic and people in such a small village. Finally Google got him to Robert's. As he pulled through the gate and down the drive he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

He knew Robert had money. Lots of money. He'd inherited the White fortune. Even though a huge chunk of the White money was used to build the White Heart Institute at Leeds University Hospital there was still a large sum left for Robert and his family. Robert had told him he had eventually built a new home after he was settled but he wasn't prepared for this ultra modern masterpiece he was now pulled up in front of. At first he thought he might have the wrong home but in a matter of seconds Colton and Sebastian has bolted out the front door sprinting to his car with the biggest smiles on their faces. He was definitely at the right place and based on the smile he could feel on his own face he was just as happy to be here as the boys were happy to see him.

Aaron had barely gotten out of his car before both boys had wrapped their arms around him. He had finally made his way down to their level where he was able to look at both of them face to face while giving them hugs.

"Aaron, Aaron we couldn't wait for you to get here," Seb was shouting as he practically jumped up and down with excitement. 

"I'm here. It's a long drive isn't it." Aaron was responding to them when he saw Robert come out of the front door. 

"Hiya. I made it finally."

"Any trouble finding us?" Robert is asking as he walks up to Aaron.

"Nope. Google is our friend. However, summer road construction on the M1 and M5 isn't."

Robert wraps his arms around Aaron and feels him finally start to relax. "Hi. I'm glad you are here." With that Robert leans in and kisses Aaron. Their lips brush before Rob presses in hard causing Aaron to catch his breath. 

The giggles started almost immediately. "Daddy's kissing Aaron. Daddy's kissing Aaron." Seb couldn't help himself. He was so happy and this was one of the first time he had seen his dad kiss anybody like this in broad daylight in front of him. 

Rob pulls away and presses his forehead to Aaron's. "I wasn't counting on an audience but welcome to our home." He leans in and kisses Aaron quickly one more time. "All right boys, if you are going to just stand around here you can help Aaron take his stuff into the house and up to my room.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh" Both boys are now laughing and teasing. 

"Cheeky gits" Aaron says. "You keep this up I just might not give you the surprises Grandma Diane sent with me for you. I might keep them for myself."

"Please, please, what did we get?" Seb is still excited. Aaron can do nothing but just rub his hand in Seb's messy hair before going back to his car to grab the candy sacks for each them as well as the big container of cookies. The boys take off running with their candy bags as soon as Aaron handed them to them.

"So much for that bag service then." Aaron is now teasing Rob.

"Come on, let's get them up to the room then get you into to swim trunks. There is a swimming pool and cold beers waiting for you."

"I didn't have any swim trunks to bring so."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure one of mine will fit you that you can wear until we can buy you some of your own."

They take Aaron's bags to Rob's bedroom where Rob gets Aaron into another tight squeeze and passionate kiss but he pulled away before it went to far. He grabs some solid bright red trunks for Aaron and tells him to come on down stairs once he's changed. Robert leaves Aaron in his bedroom to go check on the boys. This gives Aaron a chance to look around at the amazing room with the floor to ceiling windows on the one wall that look out to the back garden and the swimming pool where he sees Colton already back in the water. The view out the window was even more amazing as he looked up and saw the Salcombe bay opening up into the English Channel. It was a stunning view.

Aaron takes time to look around the room trying to get a feel for how Robert currently lives his life. He sees a picture collage on the wall of Robert and Seb that appears to be from the first year or two of Seb's life. There's a picture of Robert, Seb, Colton and another man and woman that Aaron immediately assumes were Colton's parents. There is another picture of Rob and Colton. Rob's arms wrapped around the young boy pulled in to him as if he is protecting him from the world. It makes Aaron think about what all they had dealt with this past year with the death of Colton's parents and how strong Rob had to have been to help the young boy get through the ordeal. Then he sees them. A group of four other picture frames sitting on top of another dresser. Aaron walks over and there they are. Aaron and Robert. A wedding picture. One of the two of them with Liv on their Wales holiday. One of Aaron sleeping in their bed and one that Vic must have taken of the two of them fallen asleep on each other while sitting on Vic's couch probably while watching a film. Aaron couldn't help but touch all of them as the memories came flooding back. It was both comforting and hard to believe that after all of these years here was Robert still keeping those memories front and center. The fact there was no other pictures in the privacy of his bedroom other than his children and Aaron told him all he needed to know. There really hadn't been anyone else in Robert's life that was important since he left Emmerdale. He really hadn't just forgotten him and moved on like he had assumed all of these years. 

"Aaron, you coming?"

Robert shouting up the stairs to him shook Aaron out of his thoughts and made him remember where he was and why he was there. It was time to make them right again.

"In a sec."

Aaron quickly undressed and slipped on the swim trunks. Not a perfect fit but they would work just fine. He threw on a tee shirt and headed downstairs where he found Rob in the kitchen area of the big open main level.

"Rob, your home. It's amazing."

"Thanks. so you like it?'

"From what I've seen, what's not to like. It's you through and through." Aaron is smiling as he looks around quickly turning to Rob when he hears him popping the top off a couple of bottles of beer and handing one to him.

"It is the one thing I decided to splurge on for me. I hadn't really spent any of their money on me all of this time because it just didn't feel right but then I figured this was Seb's home too and she would have wanted her son living in a nice place. That is when I decided to spend the money to build us...... this" as Rob is looking around. "I didn't start out with it being this. There were a couple of other existing places in the village that I considered buying and renovating but neither really had the outdoor space for Seb to be able to run around. That is when I decided to find a piece of land and build from scratch."

"How do you take care of all of it though. Everything is mint."

"I knew you were coming so everything did get an extra spit polish this week." Rob smiled. "But trust me I have help. I have a housekeeper/nanny. Lucy helps with the boys when work gets in the way and she helps with the cleaning and laundry too. I'm sure you will meet here in the next day or so. There is no way I could do it all and run the business that I do while carting the boys around everywhere they need to be every day. Then I have a lawn service hired that takes care of the grounds. I do some stuff out there but I let them handle it for the most part since they know what they are doing. So yeah, I'm not superman by any stretch. I have lots of help."

"Well it's all amazing Rob and I love it." Aaron is saying as he walks over to Rob and gives him a kiss. "So where are the boys?"

"Where they always are. Come on. I told you before they'd live full time in the water if they could."

Robert leads Aaron out to the back garden where the boys are splashing around in the pool. Once again the younger man is awed by the layout surrounding him. The pool, hot tub, outdoor kitchen, fire pit, bar and television. It was an outdoor paradise. Aaron couldn't stop gawking. He has never been to a home like this before and now here he was at a home that was owned by the man he loved. Things like this didn't happen to him. 

"I don't know what to say Rob. This is even more amazing than the inside."

"Yeah, we like it. We just wish we had more nice weather so we could enjoy it longer during the year. But what can you do. It's England."

"Ha, it wouldn't even be worth building all of this up in Yorkshire for the month of summer we get each year if they were lucky." Suddenly Aaron is looking out farther in the back field. What are those down there?"

"That is the rest of me and the boys playground. A grass tennis court, a sport court and a small area for football practicing. I told you the boys love all kinds of sports."

"That's awesome. Can't wait to go kick the ball around with them out there this week."

"Well right now though I think they are getting anxious for you to join them in the pool."

"Yeah, you gonna join us too?"

"I will after I get us all some drinks. You want another beer? If so you need to come pick one out."

Aaron followed Rob over to the outdoor kitchen where he saw the beer fridge that Rob had just unlocked for them. Once Aaron looked at the options he brow frowned. "I don't recognize a single one of these. Are these all craft beers?"

"Yes, from our brewery?"

"What do you mean our brewery?"

"It's another part of the company portfolio now. I bought into the local Salcombe Brewery. The facility is about eight miles from here. The original new brewery was built right before I got here but then we expanded it about two years ago and we are already talking about expanding it again because sales are going so well. Our head brew master is from Boston, Massachusetts and learned his trade at Sam Adams brewery over there. He has a couple more brewers that work for him and we are getting ready to start looking for more since the business is booming."

"That's cool. I'd love to see it."

"We'll put it on the to do list while you're here. In the meantime start testing them out."

"You know what I like so pick one for me."

Once they had their beers and Rob had some soda's for the boys they walked to the pool. The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing in the pool and getting as much sun as possible. Aaron was having so much fun. It was like the day they had in the dales when he had laughed so hard. Rob hadn't lied when he said the boys were like fish. Eventually Aaron had to take a break. He was getting exhausted as it had already been a long day of driving for him. This had just added to it. Rob had headed inside to gather stuff to start preparing tea. After grilling burgers and corn on the grill the boys went to watch TV while Rob and Aaron found the two man chaise lounge relaxing under the stars with more beers.

"Thank you for coming. Me and the boys were already missing you, especially me." Robert commented while turning and placing a kiss to Aaron's temple. "Colton and Seb were so excited and talking non stop on everything they wanted to do with you once they knew for sure you were coming."

"And what about you?"

"I couldn't very well tell them what I wanted to do with you when you got here now could I. Let alone when you were coming." Robert couldn't resist with a big grin on his face while Aaron felt an immediate blush of embarrassment rising through his cheeks while at the same time wanting to snuggle even closer to Rob.

They continued to just lay there sipping on their beers feeling the warmth of each of their bodies as they watched the stars in the sky and listen to the boys laughing as they watched the outdoor TV. It was Aaron who finally who spoke first. "I could get use to this very easily you know. I've been here less than a day and I'm already spoiled."

"Then my plan is working."

It was finally time for the boys to go take their baths and play some video games before going to bed. That is when Rob grabbed some blankets then lit the fire in the fire pit while turning on the outdoor heaters and got him and Aaron resettled in their lounger cuddled together with fresh beers.

"So you have a plan to get me to fall in love with this place then?" Aaron is asking.

"Well, it's a little more advanced of a plan than just that. I mean I'm hoping it's more than just this place you will be falling for." Rob couldn't help but give a sideways glance toward Aaron with a wink when he said that."

"Trust me Rob, most of your plan would already be deemed a success."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah." With that Aaron turned onto his side and laid himself partially on top of Rob as he sank in and kissed him passionately. Once he came up for air Aaron went back to begin kissing Rob's neck and ear lobe finding those spots behind his ear that sets Rob on fire. "If you hadn't figured it out yet Robert I'll spell out as simply as I can. I have never stopped loving you all of these years. I hate myself for forcing you to leave back then but that's the past and now I get a chance to fix my mistake with you because if you'll have me, I'm all yours. I want you Robert Jacob Sugden more than anything I have ever wanted in my life. I love you more than anything I have ever loved. And, I adore those boys of yours as well. They do not scare me away at all Rob. You need to know that too. I want us. All of us, if you want that."

Aaron watched as the tears began to roll out of Rob's eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn't stop them and didn't care. This was all he had wanted for the past four and a half years, Aaron wrapped in his arms telling him that he loved him and wanted him and his children. He could feel the pain and sadness of these past years lifting from his body.

"I love you too Aaron Dingle. I never stopped loving you either. You were always the one even though I made so many mistakes that it was hard to tell sometimes but it has always been you."

"Messed up forever right?"

Robert just smiled "Messed up forever."

They continued to lay there cuddling and kissing.

"So I guess my plans for your trip has been simplified a bit."

"How's that?"

"Since it sounds like me and the boys don't need to woo you all that's left on the to do list is to show you how great it is down here in the south and then convincing you why you should be calling this place your home too."

Aaron can't help but raise up to give him a serious look. "Now, are you rushing just a little to fast? I don't know but it's a legitimate question."

"Aaron, I know what I want. I don't think that is going to change anytime soon. I'm also not all that interested in having to spend seven hours behind the steering wheel or forking over a couple hundred pounds to National Rail each time I want to see you. I don't think you want to either."

"No, you're right about that but why here? Why not back home?"

"Aaron, this is home for me now. This is the boys' home. I own a huge business here that I can't run from up north. I'd have to start over again with something new if I moved up there again. I'm 36 years old and just don't want to start over again. And also, let's face it, me and Emmerdale do not do well together. Something about that place brings the worst out in me and I just don't want to go there again. To many bad memories and to many people there who don't forget. I'm sorry if that is a deal breaker Aaron but I don't think you want me in that village either."

"I know and I knew your answer before I asked but I had to ask anyway. I want to be with you and if I had to travel to the other side of the world to do that I'd do it but it's scary too. Emmerdale is all I know. My life has been that village and really nothing else. Even when I didn't live there my life was still there as funny as that sounds."

"I get it I really do. You have a huge family there. The Dingles are Emmerdale. Your family has always been there for you and that's always been a comfort for you. I never had that. My dad sent me away and now there is only Diane and Vic and neither of them ever gave me unconditional support and love. Sugden's just don't do that like the Dingles do. So the sentimental connections aren't as strong. I can always go back and drive around the farm I grew up on. I can always visit the graveyard where most of my family now resides. But that's not home anymore. Vic may always live there and that gives me a reason to visit. But this is home now. This is where I'm raising my children and I'd love to have you be here with me too. With us. Liv, you tell me, but I don't see her going back to the village after uni? I felt some real ambition in her. She's going to go do her thing and carve out her life somewhere."

"But what would I do here?"

"Whatever you wanted. I know you don't want to hear this but there is plenty of money. It's not like we or you would need an immediate paycheck. We'd have the luxury of letting you take your time to decide what you want to do. In the meantime you get to spend time with the boys and become more of a part of their lives. Our lives. But when you are ready you can do whatever you want. Start another scrap yard if you want. Go back to being a mechanic. Good mechanics are always needed around here. Mechanics who can work on high end cars are especially needed. I could use you at my business in a wide range of capacities or you can search for completely new opportunities. Truly whatever you want to do Aaron."

The dark haired man just sighed as he snuggled in closer to Robert. "You make it sound so easy but I wouldn't know the first thing how to figure that out."

"And that's what you got me for. We're at our best when we are a team Aaron. It's always been that way. You know that. It's why we fit so well together. Plus, I know how hard it is to visualize the possibilities when you know nothing about this place. You haven't even been around the area yet to see it or to know what is here. All you have seen is what you could look at while driving here and nothing else. So it's going to be hard to imagine right now."

"And what about back home. Holy Scrap? The Mill? Mum? Liv?"

"I don't have all the answers right now Aaron but there are options. The scrap yard. You could keep it and just hire a manager to run it. You'll have more overhead and less income for yourself and your investor but you could keep it if you wanted or you could sell it. It's a profitable company so I have no doubt someone would buy it from you. Same with the Mill. Keep it or sell it. If you keep it you can rent it out. You can buy out Liv's portion. Liv could live there if she really does want to return to the village or the two of you can sell it. People sell their homes and move on all the time. Like I said before I really don't think Liv has gone to uni to just return to Emmerdale and pull pints at the pub. Even if she chooses to be some poor artist doing her sculptures or paintings will she want to do that from the remoteness of Emmerdale? Like I said before I didn't get that sense talking to her. I see her wanting to take a stab at London. And as for your mum. She's gonna just keep going. She's a tough cookie. You know that. She's got the rest of her family there. She's got Paddy and you wouldn't be on the other side of the world. You'd just be a few hours down the road. Perfect for 4-5 visits a year but not the daily interference." Robert could help but smile and give Aaron a little shove at the last comment.

"What, you think seven hours and couple hundred miles will keep her from manipulating us? Ha, I really thought you were smarter than that."

"Fair point. I wasn't going to suggest it but we could always do what I did with Vic and just not let her know where we live. Only go there to visit there or somewhere else for a holiday but never let them know we're just down the road."

"You really did that with Vic? And it worked?"

"Yup, to this day neither her or Diane know exactly where I'm at. Even when I drove back for the wedding I never told them where I drove from. All of these years I would set up holidays and meet them where ever for a week. For the first year or so Vic always pushed me for info but eventually she gave up. Probably after she had Charlie in her life. But yeah I actually was able to keep the great Victoria Sugden at bay for over four years." Robert smiled.

"We don't have to make any decisions tonight. I'm to tired even if I wanted to and what energy I have left I'd rather use for something else." 

It didn't take Robert long to read Aaron's mind as in a matter of seconds he is up and getting everything put away before leading Aaron upstairs where he spent the next hour and a half taking Aaron's body apart piece by piece giving him two earth shattering orgasms that left Aaron completely drained of every ounce of energy he still had.

The rest of Aaron's holiday at Robert's was everything he could have hoped for and more. Aaron and Robert were able to spend loads of time together alone, just the two of them. More than Aaron ever imagined. It gave them time to fully reconnect as a couple physically, emotionally and spiritually. They also spent tons of time together as a family. The four of them doing all kinds of family things together. Aaron also was given all different chances to be with just the boys at times Robert had to go do some work stuff. It gave Aaron more opportunities to build his relationship with both of them. It also gave him more times to feel what it's like to be a parent with their kids and Aaron loved it more each time the opportunity arose.

They took him all over the area and introduced him to their home. He fell in love with the village and the area. Having the sea at their door step was magical. Robert showed him everything about his new business and what all it entailed. He met so many people who welcomed him with open arms. He was amazed at how many people knew who he was. He wasn't the ex husband that had tossed out Rob. He was Aaron, the love of Robert's life. It amazed him that after all these years that was how Rob still thought of him. By the end of his visit he already felt like he lived there. Like it was home. And, by the end of his visit he didn't want to leave either. 

Aaron had been in constant contact with the scrap yard back home so he knew he was going to have to get back. But he also knew he didn't want to go. Everyone around the house had started getting cranky the last couple of days because they all knew Aaron was going to be leaving and none of them wanted that. But it wasn't until the last night as he was getting ready for bed that Aaron finally admitted what he wanted.

"I can't do this. I can't."

"What?" Rob is asking.

"I can't just pack my bags and head back up north like my holiday is over and now I'm returning home and everything will just go back to normal. I don't want to go." The tears were already flowing out of Aaron's eyes when he said it. The emotions quickly over take him and he wasn't prepared for that.

"I don't want you to go either. You have always known that from the first day you were hear. I know you have to go back tomorrow but we can make plans right now for you to move back here for good. That is what I want and I know you want it too."

"I do want that Rob. I just don't know how to go about making it happen."

"It's a good thing I've been thinking about that then."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So what's your idea or should I be afraid to ask?" Aaron smiles.

"Hear me out. We make a deal they can't refuse to sell your shares of Holy Scrap to Charlie. The scrap yard isn't that much of a difference from his current work and it allows him to work in the village and be close to his family. We can keep my share of the yard and keep those funds going into a uni funds for Colton and Seb plus an account for Liv that will give her money while she's trying to get started after uni."

"I like that. I also had thought about Charlie as an option but just wasn't sure how interested he would be."

"Charlie already knows quite a bit. He has sales experience so going out and drumming up new business wouldn't be totally foreign to him.. Gerry and the others know the business too so he'd have them to lean on still. Plus, we can make an offer that works for them because we don't need to make top dollar in selling it. We can make the sale work for them."

"I like that but..."

"I know what you're thinking Aaron. But what's mine is yours. You know that. Don't think you have to pull equal weight around here. That is not how I think."

"I know but it's not something I can easily get my head around but I will. What about the Mill?"

"I think there are two obvious options. Again either Charlie and Vic or your mum and Paddy. We can again make offers that work for both of them. Liv can get her money back after the sale. Then, if she does want to move back to the village she can always move into the second flat or to Keeper's. That would be a lot more manageable for Liv but again I don't think Emmerdale is in Liv's future."

"You make it all sound so simple. That's because you'll be seven hours away when I'm telling my mum I'm moving away."

"You think that will stop her? I'm sure there is a Dingle relative around here somewhere I don't know about that will come out of the woodwork and do me in. Either that or she'll tell Cain to hit the road and go find me and 'do his worse'."

They both laugh from Rob's comment because they both know it's probably more true than false but that doesn't help Aaron feel better about telling her. 

"How about we do this. You head back to Emmerdale and touch base with everyone but don't say anything. Make sure the yard is still in one piece and get more jobs lined up. Then say at the end of this week we both head up to Edinburgh to meet with Liv. We go over everything with her first. Get her onside before we do anything else. Then we make the next plans after that to talk to everyone in the village."

"I like that. I knew I loved you for more than your looks." Aaron responds while kissing Rob.


	12. THE MOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the decision made for Aaron to move to Robert's the plans begin to be put into place with a final gathering of the villagers saying good bye to Aaron before the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a while to get this chapter written but it's done. Only a couple more chapters to wrap up this story. I hope some of you are still reading it. Thank you if you are.

"So what's the occasion that I get this visit from you Aaron?" Liv knows something is up to get a surprise visit from her brother. He had shown up at her apartment without notice luckily finding her at home. Of course she doesn't know he had check in with one of her roommates and organized it all. A small detail he will keep to himself.

"No reason, just came to see my sister. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all but this is you we are talking about. You don't get in your car and drive four hours to see me just for the fun of it. Especially after spending two weeks down at Rob's and just getting home a couple of days ago. So spill."

"Nothing to spill but I could use a beer so let's find a bar."

"Dome Bar" Aaron told the driver once they got into the taxi. Liv did a surprised look at her brother after hearing their destination.

"What the hell Aaron. What's with the high rent bar? That's not your style."

"I saw a list of top bars in Edinburgh and it was listed so I wanted to see it for myself. We won't stay long. Have you been there before?"

"Yeah, me and some girlfriends dressed up once and came here for Sunday tea. It was a hoot. But that's it."

They stepped inside and Aaron was looking around at all of the high end glam. "I told you it wasn't your kind of place Aaron. We can go somewhere else."

"No but it's my type of place."

Liv turned around to the surprise voice and saw Rob standing there. "Hey Liv, how you doing?"

"Oh my God." Liv quickly grabbed on for a hug and kiss from Robert. "Wow, this is a surprise. What is the occasion?"

"Let's get a table and have some drinks, yeah?"

"Aaron, Rob, what's going on? Why have you two come to see me?"

"Can we not visit our sister?" Robert is asking which received an instant eye roll from Liv.

"OK, fine but lets get a table and get an order in first."

Liv knew what was coming but she was going to make them tell her. It had been obvious since Vic's wedding. They never did stop loving each other and finally that act of God took place that put the two idiots back together.

"Liv, I want to move down south to Robert's."

"YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS! It's about fucking time. So what, are you asking for my permission or something?"

"In a way I am because if I do this I have to do something with the scrap yard and the Mill and I wanted a feel for what you hope to do after uni?"

"I'm not working at any scrap yard Aaron. That's a guarantee."

"OK, I really wasn't expecting you to but I felt obligated to ask. I'm more interested in your thoughts about the Mill?"

"I have no plans to go back to the village if that is what you are asking? I haven't worked hard here to just go back and pull pints for Chas."

"That's what we were wanting to know. You own our home as much as I do so I wasn't making any decisions about it without your input."

"It's a great home and I'll miss it but what is there for me to do back in the village?"

It was Robert now speaking up. "What are your plans Liv? I've obviously been out of the loop. I'm curious what you are thinking about once you have your degree?"

"That's still up in the air only because I have a lot of different interests. But I do have a bit of news in that department. I've landed an eight week internship at the Tate Modern beginning in August. Not sure what all I'll be doing there but I figured it can't hurt to have the Tate listed on my resume'."

"Oh my God Liv. That's awesome. The Tate. Wow. You must be doing all right if you have landed an internship there." Robert's smile is beaming from ear to ear while Aaron isn't sure how he is suppose to feel.

"What Aaron? You aren't happy for me?"

"No, it's not that?"

"Then what?"

Robert is watching Aaron's expression and knows exactly what is wrong. "Hey, it's OK. Be happy. The Tate is the biggest and most popular art gallery in all of Britain. It's in London. It's the best of the best Aaron and our girl has just landed an internship there."

The smile finally comes to her brother after he got over the embarrassment that he didn't know what the Tate was. "So do you get paid for this internship? If not, how are you going to live in London."

"Our housing is covered. Apparently the museum owns an apartment building they put all of their interns up in plus we get an allowance but other than that we're on our own so I guess selling the Mill now is good timing." Liv's chuckles a little at the thought.

"That's the thing though Liv. My idea didn't include trying to make top dollar off selling it. I was thinking about offering it to Charlie and Vic along with the scrap yard but at a price they can afford."

"Oh"

"Don't worry about the money Liv. I've got your back." Rob is now telling her. "You go do your internship and don't worry about money. It will be there for you." Robert is nodding at her and then looks at Aaron you has an inquisitive look on his face. "Won't it Aaron. One way or another the two of us will make sure she has the money for this internship." Robert is now giving Aaron a fairly stern look.

"Yes, of course we will."

"Thanks guys but I'm not a kid anymore. I can read your faces like a book. Don't get into an argument about money because of this. I know you to well Aaron. I can already see on your face that you're balking about Robert's offer."

Aaron just sighs. "We just have to talk about it. Things have been happening so fast that there's things Rob and I haven't talked about and this is one of those. You both know I'm uncomfortable taking hand outs so lets just leave it at that. OK" Everyone nods and the conversation moves forward.

"So what are the plans? When are you moving?"

Aaron is looking at Rob before he begins to speak. "Nothing is set in stone yet because we haven't done anything yet. But my first choice is to convince Charlie to take over the yard. I think I can make the offer attractive to him. But if not then I'll put it on the market. I just want to make sure the jobs stay put for Gerry and the others. But my goal is to get moved down to Rob's before summer is over."

"I'm so excited. When do I get to visit?" 

"Whenever you want. Once you're in London it's an easy drive or train ride but regardless you know the door is always open for you."

"So, I take it that you haven't told Chas yet."

Before Aaron could answer his phone starts to go off and after a quick look Aaron just roles his eyes. "Of course you had to mention her name didn't you." As he holds up his phone to show them both that the call was from his mum.

"Hi mum, what's up?"

"Aaron, where are you? You were in the village and before I even got to see you you're gone again. And what's all that noise?"

"I'm up at Liv's and we're sitting in a bar right now." As he points at Rob to remain quiet.

"Hi Chas" Liv is shouting into her brothers phone.

"Why are you up there with your sister? You never said you were going to see her."

"Didn't know I had to supply you with a itinerary for my daily whereabouts. I felt like coming to see Liv. I checked in at the yard when I got home and saw everything was good so I just decided it was as good as time as any to make a quick trip here."

"I just didn't get a chance to see you when you got back from Robert's. I wanted to know how that went."

"You mean you wanted to grill me on all of the details about Rob and me." Liv and Rob are just smiling as they watch the frown on Aaron's face. "Listen mum, our food just came. I'll be home in a couple of days so we can talk then."

"That is a brush off if I've heard one. OK, I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Bye mum."

"You are so bad Aaron." Liv is saying what both her and Robert are thinking as Aaron is just laughing at both of them.

"She's the last person I wanted to deal with tonight. It will be bad enough when I do have to deal with her, let alone tell her I plan on moving away from the village."

The three of them spent the next couple of hours at the bar bonding as a family once again. Liv even got Robert out on the dance floor while Aaron was secretly filming them. As he was watching them have a good time he couldn't believe the 180 degree change his life has taken this past month since Robert was back in his life. In a months time there was new purpose and motivation. He once again felt himself feeling happy and dreaming about what could be. For the first time in over five years he felt his life falling into place. Fitting into a slot it was suppose to fit into next to Robert and he couldn't help but smile. Especially as he watched his beautiful man and crazy sister have the biggest smiles on their faces as they danced.

Later that night after taking Liv back to her apartment and then to their hotel the two of them lay in bed talking.

"I'm sorry Aaron if I spoke out of turn with Liv about the money but I don't want her to worry about money while she's on her internship. That is such a huge opportunity for her."

"I just don't want us to get back into the same old pattern of you always throwing money at whatever you think we need."

"That isn't what this is. Liv has landed a great opportunity with that internship and I don't want her to have to worry about money. If we get all of this stuff with the Mill and the yard worked out and sold on time then great but if not then I still want her to have the best experience possible without having to worry about money. But forgive if I spoke out of turn."

Aaron leans over and kisses Robert then lays his head on his chest. "You didn't. I know what you were doing and I appreciate it. I just have to get use to having you back around and what all you bring to the table."

"What are you saying."

"I'm saying I have had to watch my budget and scrimp and save these past few years and now you are back I have to accept that isn't the case anymore. I'm happy, I really am and I'm grateful. You just have to give me time to readjust."

"No problem Aaron. You have as much time as you want to adjust but on the thought about the Mill, I do have an idea I want to run by you."

"Hi Aaron, this is really nice of you to invite us out to dinner but you didn't have to." Charlie is shaking Aaron's hand before helping Vic off with her coat and helping her sit at the booth at the Italian restaurant in Hotten that Aaron knew Vic loved.

After a couple of days in Edinburgh Aaron had just gotten back to Emmerdale. On his way home he had called Charlie and Vic to invite them out to dinner in Hotten. "It's no problem. I haven't had a chance to see you guys since you got back from your honeymoon so I thought this would be nice."

"It is Aaron and you picked my favorite restaurant. I didn't even know that you knew that."

"I didn't but he did." Vic and Charlie immediately turn around to find Robert walking up behind them.

"ROBERT, what are you doing here?" Vic is all excited as she quickly hugs her big brother. Then she stops in the middle of the hug and pulls away looking at both Robert and then Aaron. "Wait, does this mean what I think it means? You two are...."

"Yes sis and thank you for getting married because without your wedding us two idiots would have never found our way back to each other."

"Oh my God, oh my God. I can't believe this and I didn't even know. I mean I knew you had that good talk the first night you were here for the wedding but after that what happened? I mean what happened to bring this on so fast?"

"Nothing special really" Robert answers. "We spent the rest of that weekend together and then a week later Aaron came and spent a couple of weeks with me and the boys at mine and through it all well...."

Charlie is now bro hugging with Aaron, "This is just awesome. You guys work fast. We weren't gone that long." Charlie is smiling and laughing but he doesn't really know all of the history of Aaron and Robert so he's more surprised at what has happened. Vic on the other hand though is pure ecstatic thinking this means only one thing.

As they are sitting down and getting settled at the table and placing drink orders with the waiter Vic is getting all excited. "I can't believe you are moving back to the village. It's going to be so good."

Robert and Aaron are looking at each other and then at Vic realizing they are going to have to burst her bubble and Robert realizes he is the one that is going to have to do it too.

"I'm not moving back to the village Vic."

"But you just said that you two are back together."

"We are but that doesn't mean that me and the boys are moving to Emmerdale."

"What does it mean then? If you are moving here then does that mean that Aaron is moving there? I can't believe that."

"That's why we are here tonight. The two of us have some things we want to talk to you about."

Charlie and Vic are looking at each other unsure what this means but Vic's curiosity has the best of her.

As their food arrives Aaron is finally ready to make his pitch to Charlie. "It quickly became obvious the weekend of your wedding just how much the two of us still loved each other. Once we talked and cleared the air there really was a smooth clear path to being reunited. I instantly fell for his boys and vice versa. The only challenge was the different post codes we now had. Robert's has to good of a business now down south and none of us can ask him to give that up. When I went down there though it felt right for me there as well so I've made the decision to move to Robert's."

"I can't believe that Aaron. It's great but I never saw you ever leaving the village."

"Robert is the only reason why I ever would and that's why I am."

Vic looks at Charlie and then at Robert before getting a little smile. "Considering Rob is still standing and walking I take it Chas doesn't know yet."

Everyone at the table lets out a snort almost at the same time. "No, my mum doesn't know yet but she will tomorrow and I already have the hospital on alert." Aaron laughs as he says it. "But we wanted to talk to you two first because of some ideas we have."

"Ok, I'm curious." Vic asks.

"It's about the scrap yard. I won't be able to run it from Robert's and I don't want to just shut it down. It's a good business doing very well and has the opportunity to continue to grow and make money. I'd like to hire Charlie to run the scrap yard with a very good salary and the opportunity to purchase all or some of it if and when you would like to. Everything is set up perfectly for you. As I already said the business is doing well. Gerry and the guys are a good group that know the business and can help you. You also have the contacts around the area to help grow the business even more and it lets you stay in the village and set your own work hours." Aaron stops his pitch to allow everything to sink in.

Charlie is shocked. "Wow, I don't know what to say."

It's Robert speaking up next. "I really hope you consider it. I know it's different work than you have been doing and more manual labor but we're being honest. It's a good business doing very well. Aaron's done good running the yard these years on his own. He's built a good customer base and there still lots of room to grow it even more."

"I'll offer you a salary that is more than you make now Charlie and we'll put a option together that give you a choice to buy into or all of the scrap yard if you decide that is what you want to do. I really hope you say yes. If you don't then I'm putting it on the market and who knows who buys it and if they even keep it open."

Charlie and Vic and looking at each other before Charlie speaks. "I don't know what to say. It sounds like a great opportunity but I'm hoping you let me at least sleep on it tonight. Give me a Vic a chance to talk about it."

"Of course. I'm not trying to pressure you or anything. I just think it's a can't miss opportunity for you and my sister Charlie. And that brings me to this."

"What now?" Vic is asking.

"I never really got you a wedding gift. Everything was sort of last minute with me deciding to come back to the village for the wedding. What I gave you then really wasn't much so I want to give you my official wedding gift to you. Sorry that I didn't gift wrap it." Robert finishes saying as he hands over to Vic a legal size envelope.

Both Vic and Charlie have this curious look on their faces as she opens the envelope and pulls out the papers that are inside of it. They both start to read and it takes a moment for it to register what they are reading.

"This is the deed to Mill Cottage and it is in our names. I don't understand?"

Aaron speaks up first. "Without going into a lot of detail right now I'll just say this. I'm moving to Robert's and I just spent a couple of days with Liv. She has no plans to return to the village after uni so the two of us decided to sell the Mill. Robert bought it from us and I guess he is giving it to you as a wedding gift." 

"Robert? I don't understand. Why this?"

"Because I wanted you to have it. It gives you and Charlie all types of room to have lots of babies. I also wanted to help Aaron and Liv. Make sure they made their money back. You'll also own the other flat that you can rent out or expand into and then you can do what you want with Keeper's."

All Vic can do is jump up and hug her brother and then also hug Aaron because she knows he had just as big of part in this as her brother did. Charlie is also practically in tears as he thanks Robert for the gift of a new home.

The four of them continue to discuss plans and ideas for the rest of the evening before Robert brought up the obvious.

"Of course you know you have to keep this quiet until we've had the chance to tell Chas. Aaron is doing that tomorrow and assuming we'll both still be alive it can then come out after that."

The following morning while eating breakfast Charlie called Aaron to let him know he would accept the offer assuming the salary was right. Aaron assured they would make it right for him. So with that off the table he was now ready to go see his mum. He and Robert had their game plan in place but it would be Aaron alone initially speaking to Chas. After a stop at the cafe for coffee's and pastries Aaron was off to the pub.

"Aaron, I was hoping you were back today." His mum is approaching him and waits for Aaron to sit down the coffees and pastries before giving him a big hug. "I've missed seeing you these past couple of weeks. When did you get back?"

"I got back yesterday. Sorry I didn't come see you last night. I had already made plans with Charlie and Vic to go out to dinner with them."

"Yes, I knew that. Vic told me about that yesterday. That was nice of you to take them out."

"I can be nice every once in awhile."

"Yes you can luv and speaking of that what's the occasion for all of this?"

"I told you I'd come see you when I talked to you when I was at Liv's."

"Talk yes but buttering me up with coffee and cake. What's going on?"

Aaron just smiles and chuckles to himself because she knows him so well. "You're right, I do have some news."

"And that is?"

"Robert and I are officially back together."

Chas just sighs "OK, that really isn't to much of a surprise considering what's gone on between you two recently but how do you plan to address the elephant in the room?"

"Surprisingly mum, that is the simplest part of this whole thing. I'm moving down to Robert's."

It takes a moment for it to register with Chas before she finally grasped what Aaron had just told her. "No, No, NO. Absolutely not. That is not going to happen. I forbid it."

"Mum, you don't have a say in the matter. It is 100% my decision and it's made. Already done."

"Well you can just undo it then because you are not leaving the village. I am not losing you again."

"Mum, you aren't losing me. I'm only moving. I'll be a day away. I'm not doing a runner from the law that doesn't allow me to return. We can visit each other whenever."

"I suppose this is Robert's doing. I'll ring his neck. Why doesn't he move here. This is his home too."

"Salcombe is his home now and I'm the one that is isn't to move. There is nothing keeping me in Emmerdale. He has the boys to consider. He owns a huge business venture down there."

"And you own a business up here and a home. You can't just leave them."

"But I can mum and it's already taken care of."

"What do you mean."

"It means Liv and I have already sold the Mill and I've already hired a manager who is going to run the scrap yard for me until they decide if they want to buy it from me or not."

Chas feels her legs almost give out and quickly sits down at the table shocked at hearing Aaron has already moved on with his decision. "What do you mean you've sold your home. How? Why? When? Is that why you went to see Liv?

"Yes. I had to discuss it with her and we both agreed we needed to sell it. She has no plans to return to the village when she is done with uni and my life is with Robert, not here so the decision was made."

"Why wasn't you're family given a chance to buy it? I know we would have been interested?"

"And who could afford it? We had an immediate cash buyer who bought it above market price. Liv and I would have been stupid not to take that offer up."

"So who was it?" Chas is raking her brain trying to figure out who in the village would pay that kind of money for the Mill. "Please tell me you didn't sell it to Joe Tate."

"No, mum I didn't. I sold it to Robert and he immediately deeded it over to Vic and Charlie. It was his wedding gift to them. Vic, Charlie and Abigail will be moving into the Mill."

Chas wasn't sure if she was mad or surprised at what she just heard. The Robert Sugden she knew would never have made a gesture like that. This sale meant Aaron is leaving for sure but she also couldn't help but be happy for Vic and Charlie too. "You know the only reason he did that was to get you to move sooner than you would have otherwise."

"Well, duh mum. I'm not an idiot and I'm eternally grateful that he did because who knows how long it would have taken to sell that place otherwise and be able to get all of our money back out of it. Maybe never."

"And what are you doing with the business. You said you already have a manager lined up. Don't tell me you're letting Gerry run it."

"No, Charlie has agreed to take on the job. It allows him to be his own boss for the most part. Set his own hours and be closer to his family. Then in a year or so if decides he likes the work I'll be ready to let him buy into the business or even buy it completely off me."

"And what are you going to do down at Robert's?"

"Don't know yet and as Rob and I have discussed, I don't have to make an immediate decision. If I want to work there are plenty of jobs in his business to start with. But what I want to do more than anything in the beginning is spend time with Colton and Seb and build that bond with them. I'm gonna be sort of a step dad to them and I want that to get off on the right foot."

"Are you sure that is what you want luv? That is a huge responsibility."

"More than anything. I felt it immediately when I was with those boys these few times already. I felt this instant pull in my heart to want to wrap my arms around them and protect them. As much as I want Robert, I want them just as much."

"And you aren't going to fast? It's only been a couple of weeks. How do you know for sure this is right and that you aren't going to get hurt again."

"You forget mum, I'm the one that did the hurting last time. As we eventually learned, Robert never did anything to hurt me. But I turned my back on him. If anyone should be worried about getting hurt again it's Robert, not me. And mum, I spent the past four years being miserable over losing him last time. I'm not risking that again."

As much as Chas hated what Aaron was going to do she also couldn't help to be happy for him. She could tell he was very happy and couldn't wait so how could she fight him on this when all she wants is for her son to have everything he wants.

"So when are you thinking about moving?"

"Considering the biggest hurdles have already been cleared I can move sooner rather than later. Liv is coming home in a couple of weeks to decide what she wants from the furniture. I'll put it in storage for her until she's in a place that she can use it. I'll set aside what I want to take with me and then I guess I'll have a sale for the rest of the stuff unless Vic wants it, or you if you're interested."

"You're not taking anything with you?"

"Don't really need it. Rob's home is already perfect. Doesn't need any of my stuff."

"I take it Robert hasn't spared anything with his home then?"

"Is that suppose to be a dig at him mum? No, he just built a brand new home that he moved into last year. It is great with a great view that looks out over the sea. It's very nice. He didn't hold anything back when he built it just like he didn't hold anything back when he renovated the Mill for me and Liv."

"Do we get to come visit any time soon?"

"I'm sure you are more than welcomed to visit after I get settled down there. I know Liv wants to come real soon but then after that we'll figure something out."

"I'm not happy about it but I know I can't do anything to stop you so I guess I just have to grin and bear it. I know Paddy will be upset too."

"Mum, I spent to many years living my life they way you two wanted me to live it. It took me way to many years to finally take control of my life and learn to make my own decisions regardless of what you or anyone else wanted. This is what I want mum. I love Robert and you know that I have always have regardless of who I was dating at the time. It was always him. He may have never been your first choice for me but he has always been my choice. I just want you happy for me mum because I am really happy for the first time in a really long time."

Chas reaches out to give Aaron a hug. "Of course I'm happy for you. I just hate the idea of you moving from here. I love having my son just down the road where I can see him everyday and I know how much you love Robert. And, I know I shouldn't be worried you'll get hurt again because it wasn't Rob in the end that hurt you last time but because of how it all played out I can't help but worry. It's just who I am. But I trust you no matter what so if this is what you want then I'm all in."

"How about we do tea tonight. You, me, Paddy and Rob?"

"Robert's here too?"

"Yes, he went to Liv's with me and came here with me too. He was with us last night and he's with Diane right now telling her our plans. He's heading home tomorrow."

"So the boys weren't with you then?"

"No, Colton is at a football camp this week and Seb is staying at a friends."

"Then let's do tea. I'll let Paddy know."

"And no giving Rob a hard time either."

"Of course not. Never" Chas smiles at her son when answering. "But I do reserve the right to warn him what happens if he doesn't treat my son right." Aaron can't help but chuckle and shake his head. Isn't that always the Dingle way.

It took a month to get everything done. Liv came home and picked out things she wanted to keep from the Mill that would get packed up and put into storage. Aaron and Rob decided what things outside of Aaron's personal stuff they would take. It wasn't much outside of a lot of pictures and a few other sentimental things for both of the men. Oh and they promised the boys the gaming chairs and equipment. Chas took a few pieces of furniture but the rest was left for Charlie to Vic. 

The last night of the Aaron was going to be in Emmerdale they had a blow out party in the garden at the Mill. Rob had the evening catered so everyone could have a good time. Chas closed the pub because everyone in the village was at Aaron's farewell party. It turned into the event of the summer in Emmerdale. As the night went on farewell speeches were given by so many of the village who had been important in Aaron's life over the years. 

"Thirteen years ago this smart mouth kid showed up at my door with his mum that more times than not was more trouble than he was worth. We butted heads more than once as we learned how to live with each other. I watched that kid grow up in front of me and turn into a man. More importantly in my heart that holy terror of a kid ended up turning into my son who I love very much still today. I'm very proud of the man he has grown into and I'm quite excited to see the man he will continue to become over the years. Aaron I'm very happy for you that you have finally got your home. And, with that I mean you and Robert. It's no secret that you two have a special love that has endured more obstacles than any one love should have to ever endure. I'm happy for both of you and I know nothing but good is waiting for both you because you've already got through all of the bad. So go live our life Aaron. Be the best person you can be. Be the best dad you can be to those two boys and be the best partner to Robert that you can be. I love you Aaron and like the rest of this village we all will be here for you and for Robert whenever you need. This is still both of your homes. So on behalf of everyone in Emmerdale.... To Aaron and Robert"

"AARON and ROBERT" the entire crowd shouts as they toast the two men.

"I don't have a lot to say except I'm going to miss my boy. I know he will only be a few hours away but it won't be like I'll see him walk into the pub everyday anymore for his pint and chat with his mum. But we all grow up and leave the nest eventually. I'm happy for my boys. Both of them. Actually now I guess it is all four of them isn't it. Oh and the first person that calls me grandma is banned from the pub forever. Baby boy, we've haven't had the perfect relationship. I messed up so much when you were younger that hurt you so much but I'm so proud of the man you have turned into. It is a testament to your heart and will and strength. Don't ever forget that my luv. I love you to bits." Chas couldn't go on any longer so she took a seat after giving Aaron another hug.

It was then Robert's turn to speak. "I'm not going to take to much time either. I'm the lucky one who is going to get to have this man in our home forever. Babe, I can't believe it has been 8 years since the first time I laid eyes on you when you and Ross stole my car. I should of known then it was going to be a crazy ride. I can't say I wouldn't change a thing because there are a few things that happened that I would change. Mostly these past four years but we can't do anything about that now except put that all in the rear view mirror and charge forward together finally. I love you Aaron Dingle as much today as I ever have. Ever promise I've made to you I still intend to keep. We're going to start a new life together in our new home with our family. We no longer have a gobby teenage girl to raise. You have already raised her into a beautiful caring loving young woman who is going to do amazing things with her life because of the person you taught to be. Now there are two young boys waiting to learn those same lessons from you Aaron. I look forward to watching you be an amazing dad to Colton and Seb because I know you will. I can't wait to be this amazing family unit with you. Aaron, you complete me and the boys and I thank you for that. I also thank everyone here who has helped Aaron be the man that he is. I remember hearing about a book once that was titled "It takes a village to raise a child." That was never more true for Aaron and you all should be very proud of the man you raised him to be because I am."

With that Robert leaned over and kissed Aaron to the wolf whistles from the people still there who then started chanting for Aaron to speak.

"You know you're not getting many words out of me so this will be short and sweet so we can get back to drinking. I just want to thank Charlie for marrying Vic because if you hadn't of done that then I wouldn't be here tonight back with my Robert. My dear sweet unbelievable Robert. I thought I had lost him but he's back and he still loves me and for that I'm eternally grateful and I will never take Rob for granted and turn my back on his love ever again. That I can promise to everyone here tonight. And finally before I let you all get back to the party I just want to say thank you. Thank you to mum and Paddy and Cain. Diane, Vic and Moira. Bob and Brenda and Faith. I can keep going on but I won't. There are some who aren't here tonight too that deserve a special thank. I love and miss them dearly. I arrived here a wild eyed untamed boy and I'm moving on as a grown man that has learned all his life lessons from all of you. Thank you for that and I promise to pass those life lessons on to my new family and make sure they have this villages values instilled in them forever. Now how about another round. Cheers"

"CHEERS"


	13. Salcombe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron moves to Robert's and then Chas, Paddy, Diane and Doug come for a visit. They all work through a few things. Diane gets some truths thrown her way. The chapter ends with a nice little surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while to write. Like everyone else I've been to invested in the real show. Anyway, this story is wrapping up. There will only be a short little ending to come after this long chapter. Thanks for reading. I just enjoyed writing a bunch of fluff that wasn't full of a ton of angst.

"Come on dad, let's go." Colton is yelling for Robert to hurry up. 

"Yes, dad, come on. The match isn't going to wait on us and I'm one of the coaches too." Aaron is now teasing and also cracking the whip on Robert. "Would you quit worrying about the bedrooms. Everything is fine. No one will care."

"I will care. I want things perfect for them and besides I'm not even going with you guys so why are you waiting on me?"

"You still need to leave now and I know you care Rob, we all do and it's perfect. Now we have to go so we get to the match on time. Colton, Seb and I are going to take off. Remember what time you have to pick them up and try not to miss to much of Colton's match. You missed all of the last one and he noticed."

"I know and I apologized to him. If they are on time we should be there by halftime. You sure you don't want me to take Seb?"

"He would much rather be at the match than going with you. I'm sorry if I'm quickly becoming his favorite dad." Aaron is smiling and kissing Rob while poking fun at him. "And try not to piss off mum before I even get to say hi to her." 

It's been six weeks since Aaron had moved to Robert's in Salcombe. It is now the end of August and the guys are slowly starting to get into a routine. Liv had shown up the week after the move right before she went to London for her internship. She spent a few days helping Aaron get unpacked, getting acquainted with Colton and Seb, teasing Rob about his poncy new home even though she secretly loved it and got acquainted with some of the staff at Rob's local restaurants. She quickly fit in with some of the employees who took her out a few nights to show her the nightlife of Salcombe, Plymouth and the college scene in Exeter. 

Aaron has been getting introduced to the village. He found the staff at Rob's business extremely welcoming and have been there for him whenever he needed help. He's tagged along with Robert quite a bit to learn more about all the different establishments the company owns. He was unaware at how far across Devon and Cornwall the businesses were and how diverse the businesses were. He especially enjoyed spending time at the brewery they were part owners of. He hopes he gets to spend more time there learning about beer making and maybe even take a shot at making some himself. Aaron had helped at one of the local garages when they were in a pinch but he had a real interest in learning about boat motors and was spending a couple of days a week at the local boatyard working with the service crew learning the ins and outs of boat engines.

His biggest enjoyment though had been spending time with Colton and Seb. He was taking every opportunity to bond with both boys by spending time with them doing activities with them that Rob was able to participate sometimes and others times it was just Aaron and the boys. He had been asked to help with the coaching of Colton's under 12 football team as one of the existing coaches had moved away with his family. 

It was one of Colton's matches they were in a rush to head off to today but it was also the day Chas, Paddy, Diane and Doug were coming for a visit. They were taking the train instead of driving and Robert was going to pick them up at Exeter before heading to Colton's football match which was just outside of Exeter in Bovey. Between the Range Rover and Aaron's new Toyota pick up they would have enough room to haul all eight of them from Bovey back to Salcombe along with the luggage as long as Chas didn't pack half of her closet like she usually does.

Robert made it to St. David's station in Exeter with time to spare but it wasn't long before the Leeds train arrived on time with the four parents some of the first off the train. 

"Hi pet, it's so good to see you." Diane being the first to greet her step-son with a kiss and a hug.

"Diane, Doug, Chas, Paddy. How are all of you? Good trip?" Robert was giving Diane a quick kiss on the check followed by one to Chas then shaking Doug and Paddy's hands.

"It was surprisingly nice." Doug responded. "I wasn't sure if I would enjoy four hours on a train but the time went by much faster than I thought it would. So yes, at least for me it was a good trip."

"Faster and less stressful than driving. I can attest to that considering all the roadwork currently being done on the M5. It was a night mare on our last trip. So I'm glad this was a better option."

"So no Aaron?" Chas was now asking.

"No, not here but we'll be meeting up with him shortly. We're pulling double duty today. Colton has a football match so Aaron is with him and he's has Seb too."

"Really, I'm surprised you're not there since it's your son."

"Aaron is one of the teams coaches now. He got asked a couple of weeks ago to help finish out the year as one of the coaches moved from the area with his job so they needed someone to help and Aaron was the first name on their list. He's quickly become quite popular around the village. He's fit right in. But anyway, he had to be there as one of the coaches so here I am. If the traffic isn't to bad we should get their by half time and be able to watch the second half if you are fine with that."

"Lead the way luv, your the chauffer."

"Did you eat on the train? I can get you fed before we leave town if you like? One of our restaurants is here in Exeter. I can call them now and get a box lunch for each of you if you'd like? 

"Sounds wonderful pet but you don't need to make a fuss for us."

"Speak for yourself Diane. I'm very interested in seeing some of these places of Robert's."

"Hang on, let me call Phil and have him get them started." On the phone with his manager for a moment he was back to the group. "Ham and Swiss, Turkey and Guacamole or Tuna Salad. Then on fresh baked white bread, rye or a pretzel bun?"   
Once he got their orders in they headed out to load their luggage and they headed into the city center to the restaurant to pick up the food and then off towards Bovey after Chas got her quick tour.

"So is everyone all settled in? You said Aaron was getting acquainted." Paddy asked.

"It's gone smooth as silk. Don't know if you knew or not but Liv came for a week right after the move. She helped a lot with the unpacking and organizing around the house. That ended up being a great week. She really got to bond with the boys and she quickly made friends with several around the village her age. She's in London now so I'm expecting her back out another time or two while she is there."

"Aaron told me something about that but I didn't remember." Chas commented.

"She landed an internship at the Tate Modern, the large art museum in London. It's for two months during her break at school."

"That's great pet. Good for her. Sounds like she is doing well."

"And Aaron's fit in like a well worn glove. Everyone loves him."

"How about work? Has he found anything yet?"

"You'll have to ask him about that but he's been exploring a few things. He's been learning our business in detail and helping out where needed. He's been a great help. I'd love him to come on board but I think he is going to want to try his own thing. He's been helping occasionally at one of the local garages and he's been spending time at the brewery learning how to make beer. What I think he is liking the most though is he has been helping at the local boatyard and learning about boat engines and how to take care of them. I think he is really enjoying that so who knows. Like I said you will need to ask him."

They proceeded to Bovey Tracey and as Robert had hoped they arrived at the match right when the second half had started. They joined the other parents that had made the trip and watched the rest of the match which included watching Colton make the winning goal. It was interesting watching all four of them as Robert guessed it was the first time any of the four had actually stood on the sidelines of a football pitch and watched one of their family actually play in a game. It surprised Robert to see that Paddy was the most outwardly involved in watching and actually knew a little of what was going on. It was obvious both Chas and Diane were ready to leave before the match had ended and were getting quite bored. But leave it to both of them to put their indifference aside and continue to support their family. They all got a kick watching Aaron coach and support the kids on the team. Chas especially got to see a new side of Aaron that she had never seen before. 

It was very obvious to everyone that Aaron and Robert were the most popular parents at the match. The other kids and parents both just naturally gravitated to both men. Both Paddy and Chas were surprised at how easily Aaron had blended in to this established community of families.

"Hello, you are Aaron's mum, correct?" A random mother of one of the team asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm Chas Dingle."

"I just have to say your son has been a breath of fresh air. Everyone of the boys adore your son and he is so good with them. You would never know he hasn't been a father for years watching him on the sideline with our boys. And Robert. The whole village has seen the immediate change in him since Aaron has arrived and we have been so happy for them. We have watched Robert dedicate his life to those boys of his and then work so hard to make sure he had kept David and Jenny's legacies in the village a success and he has. Now he has Aaron at his side. You must be so happy for them both."

"Thank you for the kind words. It's good to see both men finally happy together even if that means this mum doesn't get to see her son as often as she would like."

Chas and Paddy just look at each other and smiled as they begin to realize the impact Aaron is having not only in his own little family but in this new village he calls home now. He is no longer the reserved quite Aaron who avoids people who aren't family. It appears in just over a month he has turned into this outgoing charismatic man who is already wrapping villagers around his little finger. Chas was so worried she was going to find her son struggling to adjust to life away from Emmerdale but instead she is starting to see the opposite. A young man that needed to actually leave the village before he could blossom into the grown man it sounds like he is turning into. Both Paddy and Chas were as proud of Aaron as could be but also a little sad that it took leaving home for him to be this man. But Aaron has finally left his demons behind in Yorkshire for good.

Aaron was all smiles when he finally had a chance to greet Paddy and his mum after the match. He was excited to see them as it has been six weeks and even though he wasn't really missing them he was looking forward to showing off his new home and family.

"Hi luv. It is so good to see you. I've missed you so much." Chas was grinning from ear to ear as she gave Aaron one of her famous bear hugs while Paddy was at her side waiting to get his hug and to give Aaron that familiar slap to the shoulder that has always been Paddy's show of affection with Aaron.

"Mum, Paddy. Hi. Good to see you. Good trip down?"

"It was four hours on a train luv."

"Better than seven hours stuck in a cramped car though."

"I'll give you that one I guess."

Aaron got interrupted with a few parents stopping to tell him something or to thank him for his work with their sons. Then Colton joined them at Aaron's side happy as he was downing a Gatorade. Aaron wraps an arm around the boys shoulder and brings him in for a side hug along with a fist bump. "I know you weren't around them much but you remember my mum Chas and Paddy right?" Colton smiles, nods and sticks his hand out to shake hands with both of them. Chas smiles and shakes his hand followed by Paddy.

"You look like you know what you are doing out there on the pitch young man." Paddy was trying to have a conversation with the boy. "I use to play when I was your age but you are a lot better than I ever was."

"Colton is the little star of our team. He's got some real natural ability. Colton's only problem though is he's a Chelsea fan but I'll have him converted to Liverpool soon."

Colton gives Aaron a shove then starts laughing as he walks away. "Not gonna happen"

Aaron just chuckles to himself and shakes his had at the on going challenge the two of them have started giving to each other. Aaron has found someone in Colton to share his love of football with. Robert loves football too but it's not a passion like it is with Aaron and Colton so the two of them have bounded almost immediately over the sport.

"Looks like you and Colton are pretty tight. I never thought I would see you Aaron like this with kids. It's something I'm going to have to get use to it looks like." Chas has been practically speechless watching her son with Colton and the others from the village. He's like a totally new man. So outgoing and assertive. She almost doesn't recognize him. 

"Yeah we are. It's funny how it just happened without either of us trying all that hard. Both boys are really tight with Rob and Colton just adores him and I think a lot of that comes from how Rob was there for him after his folks died but I don't know, he and I have just clicked. Maybe I'm still just a kid at heart." Aaron just laughs at his little joke while Paddy and Chas smile at him once again being shown just how much their son has grown. "Anyway, we need to get going or we'll never get home and I'm getting hungry."

They divided everyone up between the two vehicles with Paddy and Chas riding with Aaron and Colton while Dough and Diane rode with Robert and Seb. 

"Is this yours Aaron? When did you get this truck?" Chas asks.

"It's been about two weeks now. My car just wasn't big enough anymore, especially with three or four in it. So we shopped around a bit and with everything I've been doing I decided I wanted a truck that still had plenty of room for four. Ended up with this Toyota."

"It's great isn't it. I wanted a red one but this blue is pretty cool too." Colton bragged.

"Seems pretty fancy to me." Chas said.

Aaron just shrugged. I bought what I wanted. He wasn't going to let Chas start on him about buying nice stuff. He figures that would just lead to complaining about Robert and he isn't going to let that happen.

"So pet, how have you and Aaron gotten along so far?" Diane is asking Robert in the other vehicle that was following behind Aaron.

"It's been the best. We've clicked and just fit together like we always did. Makes me regret the last four years but we're here now."

"That's all you can ask for pet. I'm so happy you and him found your way back to each other. Sounds like it was meant to be."

"I'd like to think so. I know Seb's happy aren't you buddy."

"Aaron's the best. I've got two dads now and they are both the best and I've got the best big brother too." Seb is smiling because this really has been a good month since Aaron has moved in. His dad is so much happier. There is so much more fun around the house and there is always one of them around to be there for him. Seb has never been this happy.

As they get closer to home Robert is on the phone to one of his chef's to let them know how far away they are. "Go ahead and get things taken up there and get started. The steaks look good? Great. And you did burgers for the boys. Perfect. Yeah, they were on time. Phil made them box lunches and we made it to the match by halftime. Colton made the winning goal so he's flying high. Anyway, I appreciate your help Jean Paul."

"Who is Jean Paul?"

"He's one of the chef's at one of our restaurants in town. He's going to the house and getting tea started for us so there isn't much for me to do once we get there. Guess you could say he is one of my Marlon's. Comes in handy having them at your disposal on busy days like this. About that time Robert's phone rings again.

"Hey babe, what's up. Oh right. I just called Jean Paul so he's on his way over to start tea so I'll see you at home when you get there. Love you." Robert looks over at Doug and back at Diane. "That was Aaron. They are stopping at the next village where our football club facility is and unloading the gear. That will tie them up another ten minutes or so before he gets home."

"Are we getting close luv?" Chas really did get tired of sitting in vehicles and didn't care for to long of trips.

"Yeah, were about fifteen minutes away but I have to make one stop up here in Marlborough to unload the football gear at the clubhouse. It will only take about ten minutes."

Another twenty minutes and they were driving into Salcombe. Instead of the direct back way to their home Aaron took Chas and Paddy through the heart of the village to let them get a good look around. They were both awestruck at the beauty of the village with the homes lined up the side of the cliff looking out over the bay and out to the English Channel in the distance.

"This is beautiful Aaron. I can see why it is a popular tourist destination."

"Yeah it really is. I know I love the Dales, but I'm starting to really fall in love with living by the sea now."

"I can see why." Paddy follows up. "And some of these homes on the hillside are spectacular. Don't tell me one of them is Robert's."

"No, but these are nice. Quite a few of them are owned by famous people. Our home is just outside of the village and it's brand new. And yes, it's very nice. Robert went all out on it so don't give him a hard time about it. I absolutely love it."

It was another five minutes and Aaron is pulling into the drive and he got a kick out of seeing Paddy's and him mum's faces when they pulled up the drive to his home. Both of their mouths dropped open at almost the same time when Aaron pulled up in front of the house. Neither were prepared to see a masterpiece of a home that Aaron and Robert had.

"Oh my word Aaron. You never said you lived in a home like this." Chas said.

"No need to give you any ammunition to complain about Robert with. It is a fantastic home. Never dreamed I'd get to live in a place like this but I do and it's home now."

They all proceeded into the house where Robert was already showing Diane and Doug around who were also looking just as awestruck as Paddy and Chas. Of course Diane had already let Robert know he was showing off with this home but Robert wasn't going to put up with any negative comments from any of them.

"I built the home the boys and I wanted. I really don't care if you like it or not. We love it. Aaron loves it. And Diane, if you are going to be making critical comments on what I do then I can easily get you back to the train station because I won't put up with that kind of talk from our guests. So it's your choice. You can stay here and enjoy our company and stop looking for things you don't like that we may be doing or you can go home to Emmerdale and complain as much as you want to the rest of the gossips back there. Make me sound as bad as you want. Your choice."

"Luv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything about it. I'm just not use to such nice things. And I was always taught to not show off. If you like this place that is all that matters isn't it."

"I love this place. That is why I built it. I know I spent more than I needed to but I've worked hard over the years and I decided to splurge. After all of this time I finally felt at home here and wanted to settle down into a nice place. I'm not going to let anybody make me feel bad about my home. I worked to hard to earn the money to build it."

"Well you got to admit marrying into the White family didn't hurt either."

"Is that how you think I built this. I used very little of that money. Less than 10% of this place was paid for with inherited money. You have no idea how hard I've worked over the years and how successful I've been. I've made a lot of money on my own and was very wise in my investments that helped my money make me even more money. I know you and the rest of the village just always assumed I had been some leech sucking up as much of the White's money as I could get my hands on. And maybe when I was a teenager growing up my actions justified some of that attitude toward me but I grew up the minute I left the village back then. Had to didn't I because dad threw me out with only the clothes on my back and the few quid I had in my pocket. Nothing else despite what you my have always thought. I had to figure things out pretty quick and without any family to learn on as you all turned your back on me because dad had. That made me grow up fast and made me figure out that I couldn't waste a quid so from the first fast food good job I grabbed until this very day I was always putting part of my check away for a rainy day and then learning how to have my money make me more money because I never wanted to be without ever again."

"I'm sorry pet that I implied otherwise." Diane was now feeling guilty for upsetting Robert and making him go off on her. But she also learned a few things about him that she had never knew back when he left the village as a teenager. Chas, Paddy and Aaron and joined them as Robert was going off on Diane.

"And one more thing you got wrong with all your assumptions back in the village. I never chased after the White's because of their money like everyone in the village always assumed. It was actually the other way around. I was actually working for one of the companies doing business with the White's. Lawrence learned about me through my current boss at the time and how I had helped him grow his business. From that conversation Lawrence came after me and recruited me to join his business. He threw a lot of money at me to get me to quit my current job and go work for him. It was all above board. It wasn't until later after I met his daughters that I got all caught up in the mess with them that I did."

"So, the old rumor was true. Old Larry did have a thing for you." Chas was not smiling chomping on the bit to get a dig or two in with this conversation as the dismay of Aaron and Paddy.

"I'm not going to lie. I knew the rumors about him. The guy I worked for even warned me when I left to go work for Lawrence. So I went in eyes wide open but I never had any interest in him. He was always flirting with me in the beginning hoping I'd give him a shot. It was uncomfortable in the beginning but I learned to live with it. But I loved the job and I was making insane money so I put up with his advances. It only went south when I started dating Chrissie and he got jealous. He also was jealous because he had made a couple of bad business decisions that could of ruined him but I cleaned up his messes and fixed his mistakes and he knew I had saved his ass but that never stopped him from not liking that I was more interested in his daughter than I was in him. The animosity between us just grew from there but I had worked to hard to carve out my spot in the company to just up and leave because Lawrence had started treating me worse because I wouldn't share his bed."

"We never knew pet. We always just....."

"assumed the worse. I know. I was use to that from dad so it was no skin off me when the rest of the village had adopted the same attitude. In the beginning it hurt but other things hurt worse so for the most part I didn't care what everyone in the village thought of me. I didn't have much use for any of them. Especially the ones that fawned all over Andy and Jack."

"You did make it easy to not like you luv. Both when you were a teen and chasing every skirt that you could and when you returned with the White's all cocky and arrogant." Chas said.

"Well I had reasons for my actions both times so I'm not going to apologize. My dad and then Lawrence forced me to grow thick skin and if I learned anything from both my dad and the White's it was to look out for yourself because no one else was going to, not even family. In fact family was probably the first ones to turn their backs on you so never trust them. It took Aaron to finally show me that some family can be trusted. But back then, I trusted nobody in Emmerdale because everyone I knew growing up had proven to me they were all only out for themselves and they would all throw their own under the bus if it made them an extra quid or two."

Aaron walked up and grabbed Rob's hand and squeezed tightly. "You weren't alone Rob learning that lesson. The village taught me the very same thing. So did my family." Aaron made a point of looking at Chas now. If she was going to try to stir the point he was going to make sure she got tossed into it and regret she ever started the conversation. "We both got taught some tough lessons the wrong way when we were growing up but we both survived it didn't we. We've made lemonade out of the lemons we were stuck with and I for one am quite proud. Especially of you Rob. You've made something of yourself regardless of what others back home might think. This home, those boys, me, the business is a testament to how good of person you are now." Aaron leans up and kisses his cheek. Their guests all sat there watching and realizing that they had been quietly put into their place by the two men standing in front of them. Diane and Chas both smiled realizing they were wrong about their sons. 

"So are drinks available?" Paddy asked as he tried to change the subject and calm the room back down. About that time Seb and Colton also came barreling down the stairs in their swim trunks heading out back.

"We might as well go out back ourselves. I'm guessing tea is about ready and the drinks are out there to."

Chas and Diane frowned at each other as they expected to head to the kitchen but once they stepped out into the back garden they saw they had indeed stepped into the kitchen. The outdoor kitchen. Jean-Paul was just wrapping up then began to show Robert what was what and what still had to be done before he went to one of the under counter fridges and grabbed himself a beer before he nodded to everyone, told them to enjoy their meal and was off.

"He isn't staying pet?"

"No, he's heading back to the restaurant to make sure everything is going fine which I assume it is since neither him or I got a call and then he'll head home to his own family. Anyway, you have all worked behind the bar so I'm going to let you fend for yourself. There is bottle beer in the fridge Jean-Paul just got one from. There is a lager and an ale on tap over by Aaron and the wine cooler is right there with glasses and corkscrew as well so help yourself to whatever you want while I finish up tea. The table and the loungers are over there and you can watch the boys in the pool if you want."

Aaron poured pints for himself, Paddy and Doug while Chas and Diane checked out the wine options. They picked a nice Italian pinot and poured themselves glasses before the five of them found seats around the fire pit that Aaron had lit. He has also turned on the outside heaters as the day was starting to cool off already. Once they were sitting around the fire and Robert had gone back inside to grab some other food Chas quickly took the moment to speak.

"I apologize luv if I upset you with what I said earlier inside."

"It's not me you need to apologize to. Rob has worked hard for everything he has and you all still just slag him off like he's some kind of leech. Anybody with a last name of Dingle has no business suggesting someone else has been a leech. I am so proud of his accomplishments. He is successful at everything he sets out to do. He's a fantastic father and even better husband. No one can be luckier than those two boys. He has raised them right and I just hope I can do the same. And he treats me like I walk on water. It's almost embarrassing how much he loves me. But I'm so lucky to have found someone like him and I'm so thankful for everything he does for me and for so many other people. The man doesn't have a selfish bone in his body. He will literally give the shirt off his back to anybody in need just as long as you don't belittle anyone he loves. God protect you if you do because he'll go into full protection mode with both barrels blazing. I just wish our families would be happy for him instead of always being critical. It gets so tiring hearing all of you do nothing but criticize. Especially you Diane. I don't think I have ever heard you just appreciate Rob. I don't know why you do it but every time I hear you speak to him it seems you are always criticizing him about something. I don't get and I won't be a happy person if I hear you doing that while he's bending over backwards making sure you have a good visit here."

With that Aaron got up to go see how he could help Rob and get dinner out on the table. Once he saw how close everything was he got the boys out of the pool and inside to get dried off and dressed. 

Aaron got everyone to the table and made sure they all had drinks. He brought the bread out of the oven in the kitchen along with the freshly made fruit salad Jean-Paul is famous for at the restaurant and then helped Rob with the rest. The roasted corn and tomato halves along with the baked potatoes were served before Rob brought over the plate of steaks and burgers for the boys.

"Welcome to our home. I hope you like everything. Let me know if you want your steak on the grill for a few more minutes but otherwise bon appetite."

"Everything looks wonderful pet. Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Rob and I'm sorry if I came off a little crass inside earlier. I appreciate you inviting us here and opening your beautiful home to us."

"Hello, I'm Robert Sugden. Who are you and what have you done with Aaron's mum, Chasity Dingle?" Rob has stood and reached across the table with his hand out. Chas just snorts and slaps it away while everyone else at the table is just laughing. The ice has officially been broken. Aaron is helping Seb fix his burger the way he likes it as well as his potato and ear of corn. Rob had got up to retrieve another beer and a new bottle of wine for Chas and Diane while Doug was pouring new pints for him and Paddy at the tap.

"You've done good Rob. Despite what anybody might have said we are full on proud of you and Aaron too."

"Thanks Doug."

Aaron's little speech that night had done the trick it seems because something had clicked and for the rest of their visit, their parents were giving Rob and himself a new level of respect and love that neither had ever received before. It turned out to be the beginning of a new relationship that the men had with their parents. No longer were Chas, Diane and Paddy looking at Aaron and Robert as the two screw ups from the village whose lives were as messed up as anyone's. Instead they now saw two grown mean raising a family with a beautiful home and a large business that they owned. They had become the ideal family and once they all figured that out you could see the pride swelling inside all of them.

The rest of the visit turned into a complete joy as they all participated in so many fun activities. Chas and Diane were excited to have Robert give them a tour of many of the establishments that his company owned. From the pubs, casual and upscale restaurants, the bakery and coffee shops, the brewery and the cliff side hotel they had just purchased. Chas and Diane both built a bond with Robert, especially Chas, as they talked shop and in the end Robert gave her many ideas to take back to the Woolpack.

At the same time Aaron did a good job of entertaining Paddy and Doug with many activities around the region with their favorite being spending part of a day at the brewery taking a stab at beer making in between full on sampling the many varieties that were produced there. Chas and Diane also spent time with Colton and Seb learning to be nans to the two young boys. They also did things as a group like arranging a day out on a boat in the English Channel and a day hiking along the south west coast trail. The women got their share of shopping done in both Salcombe and Plymouth.

It was also a busy week getting the boys ready to start the fall term of school the next week. Colton was advancing to the first year of secondary school going into Year 7. His new school was 20 minutes away in Kingsbridge. Seb was starting his first year of primary school in Salcombe which has him excited to no longer be going to nursery anymore. Chas and Diane took them shopping for school uniforms and supplies even though Aaron and Robert had already purchased most of what they needed. To say the boys were excited for the start of school was an understatement. 

The trip was beginning to wind down with only two days remaining in their stay. Everyone could easily admit it has been a huge success. Aaron and Robert were closer to the four of them than they ever had been. Robert had forged new bonds with both Diane and Chas. Aaron had become closer to his mum, Paddy, Diane and even Doug. They all had a nice surprise when Liv showed up. She had been able to get three days off and she had caught the train to join everyone for a couple of days. Of course no one knew she and Aaron had secretly planned her visit for awhile. 

That Saturday night the group headed down to the restaurant. It was going to be a casual night of food and fun. Even though it was the peak of tourist season Robert was surprised to see so many of the locales there that night and so many that were his good friends. He also saw that all of the managers and most of his senior staff were working which was unusual but Robert wasn't going to focus on it to much before he got back to his group. Drinks had been flowing and food had been served. The weekend had also been a special event weekend for the restaurant as they had a live band performing for two nights. Even with the restaurant packed Robert found himself setting back and just looking over his family that was gathered around their tables and could do nothing but smile. His boys were laughing and having fun with Liv. Chas and Diane were talking to each other Chas occasionally looking over to Rob and giving him a smile. Paddy and Doug were drunk and happy. He couldn't remember ever being happier. Then he realized he was missing Aaron. He was looking around the restaurant to see where Aaron has gone off to and couldn't find him anywhere until the music stopped and he heard his man speaking from the stage at the front of the restaurant.

"Excuse me. excuse me. Can I have everyone's attention please."

Robert is looking around at the rest of his family while watching Aaron too. "What the hell is he doing up there? Liv? What do you know.?"

"Robert, just relax and enjoy."

"Liv...."

"I know some of you out there know who I am but for the rest of you I'm Aaron Dingle and my partner over there, Robert Sugden, is the owner of this gin joint as well as a few others around these parts. I moved down here from Yorkshire about seven weeks ago and it has been my pleasure to get to know many of you. This has been a fun week as my mum and dad as well as Rob's step mum and her partner have been here with us. It's been a very good week. Then today my sister popped down from London to surprise us and they are all over there with Robert and the boys."

"What the hell is he doing?" Rob says to anyone around him that will listen.

"I just wanted to take this moment to do something special. My family will attest that me standing up here and speaking in front of all of you is about as likely as pigs flying but I figured this was about as good of place as any to do what I needed to do."

Both Chas and Liv had gotten up and were now filming Aaron. When Robert asked they just said, how often were they ever going to see Aaron do any public speaking. Robert just shook his head and laughed. They had a point so after taking another drink of his beer he leaned back in his chair thinking he was going to get to sit there and listen to the rest of what Aaron was going to say. But that wasn't going to happen.

"At this time I would like Robert to join me up here on the stage. Rob."

Everyone in the restaurant has now turned to look at Robert as he was now turning a couple of shades of red and he felt a flush through his body. What the hell is Aaron up too. Robert got up and made his way to the stage to some applause and cat calls from friends and staff. Once on the stage next to Aaron the younger man continued.

"Rob and I have known each other for a little over seven and a half years now and we have been together in some shape or form for maybe three of those years. I'm not going to go into a lot of detail but I will say that I was a fool about four and a half years ago and because of it Robert ended up here and he's become an established member of your village. We reconnected about ten weeks ago at his sisters wedding and I wasted no time in correcting my mistake from back then. It has been a whirlwind ever since. Not only have I reconnected with Rob but I've met and fallen in love with is sons. Colton and Seb are two of the most amazing boys but I don't think I'm telling you all anything you don't already know. Now you all may be wondering what I'm doing up here."

"I don't know about them but I sure am." Rob says which gets a laugh from the crowd.

"I just wanted to make everyone in this village knows how much I love you. How much I love Colton and Seb and how thankful I am that we found each other again this summer."

Aaron could see the wetness forming in Robert's eyes as he felt his own tears beginning to form.

"I don't know how many of you know this but five and half years ago Robert and I sort of got married. Robert sprung a surprise wedding on me and because it was last minute we were not able to get all of the legal documents in place so in the eyes of the country it was never official. Things then happened and we ended up apart. Well, I would like to fix that now."

There was a murmur in the crowd as many now knew what was about to happen. The crowd was getting ready to explode in happiness for their friends as at that moment Aaron got down on one knee in front of a very surprised Robert.

"I thought I lost you forever Robert but the Gods intervened and brought us back together. I refuse to let that happen ever again. I made the mistake of losing you once. Unless you say otherwise that mistake will never be made again. Robert you are my light. You are the beacon that shows me the way. You are my soulmate and the love of my life. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. So Robert Jacob Sugden will you finally do me the honor of marrying me officially and legally this time in front of all of our friends and family?"

Aaron then opens up the ring box and shows Robert their wedding rings from five years ago. Robert had left them behind when he left Emmerdale and was unaware that Aaron had them all this time. 

"God yes Aaron. I love you more than anything. Of course I will marry you."

With that Robert pulled Aaron up into a smashing hug and then kissed him on the lips as the restaurant exploded into cheers and applause. Aaron quickly pulled a ring out of the box and placed it on Robert's finger then watched as Robert did the same to him. Once the rings were on they once again embraced each other in a kiss for the ages. It wasn't until Aaron felt Seb tugging on his pant leg that the two men broke apart to find Seb and Colton standing in front of them. Aaron quickly picked up Seb while Robert pulled Colton up onto the stage and had him standing in front of him with his arms wrapped around his son. Everyone with cameras and phones were making their way up to the stage to get pictures of the happy family as all four of them had the biggest grins on their faces. Robert then saw Liv standing with the rest of their families and motioned for her to join them and once she made it up onto the stage their weird little family unit was complete. Robert then took a moment to take the microphone.

"I want everyone to know this was a complete surprise to me and the best one that I have ever had. I never thought I would have my Aaron back but I do and I'm not letting him go ever again. You all are my witness to that so lets get this party started. I may regret this when I'm doing the books at the end of the month but I'm officially declaring an open bar for the rest of the night. I want you all to enjoy the happiest day so far of my life."

The crowd once again erupted in applause and cheers just as much for the two happy men as for the fact they were now getting free booze for the rest of the night. 

Eventually Chas, Paddy, Diane and Doug made their way to the stage as well to congratulate their sons. It was then that Aaron and Liv explained the rings. Victoria had found them in the dresser drawer in her box room where Robert had been living before he left Emmerdale. She kept them for about a year before giving them to Aaron after she realized how much he had regretted what had happened. Aaron then had Liv keep the rings so Robert wouldn't have a chance to find them after they had reconnected until this weekend when she brought them with her. As they finished up explaining Robert's phone buzzed as a video call was coming in from his sister.

"Congratulations big bro." Vic was standing in the Woolpack with Charlie next to her holding little Abigail. "I'm over the moon for you."

"Thanks Vic. It was a great surprise."

"Oh and there are some other people that would like to congratulate you." Vic then turns the phone toward the rest of the Woolpack that was giving them a roaring cheer. Charity, Cain, Moira, Zac, Lisa, Marlon, Debbie, Bob, Brenda, Bernice, Laurel, Jimmy, Nicola, Tracey, Faith, Eric, David, Leyla, Vanessa, Pete, Rhona, Sam, Gerry. The whole village seemed to be squeezed in the pub and was celebrating along with everyone in Salcombe. We are all over the moon for you two Rob. I'm so so happy."

"Thanks Vic and thank everyone there." Both Aaron and Rob said at the same time as they smiled and waved into the camera. 

Once they had ended the call with Vic and everyone up at the Woolpack Aaron and Robert finally was able to steel away a bit of time just for themselves.

"I can't believe you did that Aaron. First, I can't believe you went and stood up on that stage and spoke into the mic. Then I can't believe you have had our rings all these years. You kept them despite everything."

"I told you Rob that I never stopped loving you and I meant it. Yes I dated but you know none of those guy ever stuck and that was because I was still and always in love with you and just sad that I had sent you away. We lost four years because of me."

"Don't think that way Aaron. We're together now and that is all that matters. It was suppose to be this way. I was suppose to go away and find my way here. I was suppose to meet David and Jenny and get involved with their business. I was suppose to be here for Colton when he needed me. I was suppose to build this company and home and then wait for you. Now here we are." Rob wraps Aaron into his arms and they embrace once again in a powerful kiss.

"But I'm not waiting any longer Rob. I want this marriage to happen right away. I'm tired of waiting and I also want it to be as big and grand as you want it to be. I'm not afraid to stand in front of the whole world if need be to declare my love for you. So let me get the planning started right away so we can get this thing done in the next few weeks. OK?"

Robert just smiles. "Who are you and what have you done with Aaron Dingle?"

"Shut up." They are laughing at each other and kissing some more. "But I am worried Rob?"

"How so" Robert now how a small frown on his face. But Aaron just smiles at him.

"We might not be able to afford a big wedding now after you open the bar to all of them in there."

"Small price to pay and let's get back in there and get another drink ourselves before the rest of them drink the place dry."

\----------

When Aaron puts his mind to something it gets done. It only took six weeks and the wedding weekend had arrived. The week after the engagement a wedding planner was hired. There work was easier than usual because so much of the wedding could be handled by their own company. The guys chose to get married and have their reception in the meadow next to their hotel property that sits on the bluff that looks out onto the sea. Most of the chefs at their various restaurants had committed to work together to put the food together. Their brewery was taking care of alcohol. It all came together easy and quickly.

The men were going all out with the wedding. Liv and Paddy would be standing with Aaron while Vic and Bernice stood with Robert. Colton and Seb were going to carry the rings in. Chas and Diane would walk their son and step-son down the aisle. The local vicar was going to be on hand for the ceremony but they had also invited Harriet to come down from Emmerdale to also help oversee the ceremony. In fact a whole bus load was coming from Emmerdale. Aaron and Robert chartered a bus to bring rest of their families down from Yorkshire as well as a few other friends. They were able to put all of them up in their various hotel properties so they all enjoyed a long weekend on the south coast of England courtesy of Aaron and Robert.

The wedding went off without a hitch and the reception went well into the night. There wasn't a sober guest to the wedding over the age of 18 by the time the night was over. Probably even a few under the age of 18 as well. Aaron and Robert stayed in their home on their wedding night with the boys and their in-laws before they left for London the following day where they were spending the night before flying out on Monday for two weeks in Puerto Vallarta, Mexico for their honeymoom. 

In the end it had been a glorious weekend the boys had been legally married on October 8, 2022. It had been 7 years and 11 months since the first time they had met each other the day Aaron and Ross stole Robert's Audi. The amount of ups and downs their relationship had experienced were to numerous to count but in the end they were ultimately meant to be.


	14. MILESTONES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the story. It is designed a little different and takes little snapshot views of future years in Robert and Aaron's lives. The chapter will touch with some of the future milestones that take place with both of them.

PART 1 - JANUARY 5, 2023

It was going to be Aaron's first birthday in Salcombe and his first birthday as an officially married husband to Robert. It had been a whirlwind since summer when the two men had reconnected at Victoria and Charlie's wedding the previous June. It was hard to fathom how much life had changed for the men since that weekend but here they were.

Aaron heard them whispering in the hallway and smelled the food before he even opened his eyes. But then the boys, especially Seb, couldn't control themselves any longer and before he was fully awake Seb had come running into their bedroom and had leaped up onto Aaron. 

"Happy Birthday Pappa." Seb had already wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck and was giving him the biggest hug he could as well as kissing his pappa. The boy was still young enough that he cherished his kisses with his two dads even when Aaron's scruff tickled his face. 

"Thanks for the hug and kisses squirt. Promise me you won't ever get to old to give those to me." Seb just smiled and squeezed tighter as he laid his head down on Aaron's chest. It was then that Aaron remembered he had no clothes on under the duvet and he quickly looked around to eventually find his briefs laying across the room on the floor as he was fondly reminded of the birthday celebration he and Robert had the night before after the boys were put to bed. They were both more than ready to start the celebrating early and he was sure they were both going to feel the celebrating for the rest of the day each time either of them took a step or sat down. 

His suspicion was confirmed when a moment later Colton and Robert entered the room, Colton carrying presents and Robert a breakfast tray he and the boys had made for him. Robert's noticeable wobble and wince each time he took a step did not go unnoticed by Aaron and did nothing but put a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday Pops." Colton came to the side of the bed to hand over the presents he was carrying.

"Do I get a hug and kiss from you too." Colton gave Aaron a look like he was to old to be doing such a thing now that he was 11 but then he got a smile on his face and reached over to give his pops a hug. 

In just the short six months Aaron had been around he and Colton had formed a bond that not even Robert could deny or understand. It had developed naturally but it had also happened almost instantly. Colton loved Robert and had that bond from being there for him when his parents had died but when Aaron entered Colton's life something just clicked between them. Robert figured it had to do with Aaron having not been there when David and Jenny died so their relationship wasn't tainted with the pain of that loss. In a way Aaron was sort of the reincarnation of his daddy. At first Robert felt a little bit jealous of their relationship but then he was just happy that Colton had found someone that did remind him so much of his biological dad. Of course what Robert couldn't know yet at that point is that the bond between Aaron and Colton would only continue to grow over the years and would always be different and special regardless of how many kids they might have.

"What's wrong with you husband? You're walking like your sore or something." Aaron couldn't help but smile and give Rob a little wink.

"Easy for you to say. I don't see you up and about."

"Sort of hard to since you guys showed up before I got out of bed and got dressed. Unless you and the boys want to see my bits I'm staying under here. Besides I don't want my food to get cold now do I." Aaron nods at the tray of food Robert was holding. Once the boys were out of the way Robert sat the tray down on Aaron's lap. The boys had made him their favorite, banana pancakes with bacon and toast.

There was enough food for all of them so the four sat together on Aaron and Robert's bed eating pancakes and bacon. When they were done eating the boys were ready for Aaron to open his presents.

There were six presents laid out in front of him. Aaron couldn't help but feel loved and this is way to much but he eventually attacked the presents like he was a kid himself. From Seb he got two new video games for the VR. Of course they were games that Seb wanted to play. Then the second gift was a twenty movie punch card to the multiplex cinema in Plymouth. Colton had gotten him a bunch of gift certificates to the local pizza delivery place and also to Pizza Hut and Nando's in Plymouth. His other gift was four tickets to the Liverpool at Chelsea soccer match at the end of the month along with an overnight stay in London. He and Colton had grins on their faces about the tickets. Robert just rolled his eyes because he knew the two of them would be talking non stop about that match until the day finally got there which wouldn't be soon enough for Robert.

Aaron was finally ready to open the gifts that Robert was giving him. He knew he already received more than he needed but he was currently a kid in the candy store so he was excited to see what his husband was going to surprise him with. Robert informed him that the first gift he was originally going to give to him at Christmas but decided to save it until now. Robert handed him a plain white envelope that put a frown on Aaron's face because he couldn't imagine what it could be. Then he opened it and started to scan the paper that was inside and slowly his eyes grew big as did his smile. Aaron then looked up at Robert who smiled and nodded and then Aaron looked over to the boys. Robert had given him the perfect birthday present because it wasn't just for him it was for his family. 

"OK Pops, what is it? What did dad get you?" Colton was now the anxious one because he caught the look between his two dads. It was at that moment that Robert grabs a hair brush off the dresser and pretended it was a microphone.

"Aaron Dingle you just turned 31 years old. What are you going to do?" Aaron looked at Robert then back to the boys, turned the reservation confirmation around and held it up in front of them and then putting a big smile on his face he answers.

"I'm taking my family to Disney World and Universal Studios in Orlando, Florida." Luckily Robert had already removed the food trays from their bed but it was almost instantaneous that Aaron, Colton and Seb all screamed at the top of their lungs. The boys began jumping on the bed. Aaron took the moment to quickly get out of bed and put his briefs on before he started jumping on the bed with them. "We're going to Disney World". Once they all settled back down Aaron finished reading the confirmation for the four of them to fly to Orlando for ten days in April during the boys' term break from school. Non stop business class plane tickets from London to Orlando. Ten nights at one of the top Disney World Hotels and a seven day unlimited pass to all of the Disney parks, Universal Studios and Sea World. There were also tickets for a tour of the Kennedy Space Center. 

Robert sat down on the bed next to Aaron. "Did I do good?" 

Aaron just snorted and could do nothing but kiss his husband. "You did better than good. The fact that my present is also their present makes me happier than anything."

"That is what I thought and that is why I decided to wait and give you this for your birthday because I knew the best birthday gift I could give you would be something that you can share with all of us. But don't worry," Robert leans in to whisper into Aaron's ear. "I did get you something just for you and well maybe for me too but you'll have to wait until the boys are in bed and asleep before you get to open that present." Robert then winks and raises an eyebrow at Aaron. It would be later that night when Aaron unwraps some packages of very sexy Andrew Christian underwear a couple of new types of lube and a selection of new sex toys. All toys that would get their initial test drive that night.

Aaron was still reading all of the detail of the Florida trip and didn't see Colton leave the room and return with one more package. Aaron looks up and is surprised to see the boys handing him this one last present with even bigger smiles on their faces.

"The boys and I decided to get you one more gift from the three of us. We thought long and hard about it and it was Colton and Seb who said they wanted to give you this gift more than anything else."

Aaron looks at all three of them and then at the present. It was a box that looked like he could hold about 3-4 full size magazines. He couldn't imagine what the gift was but he could see all three of the other men in his life beaming with joy waiting for him to open the gift. So Aaron tore into the wrapping paper then opened the lid of the box and Aaron found a stock of papers that looked liked some type of legal document. He began to read the top form and stopped half way through the first paragraph as tears were instantly streaming out of his eyes. Aaron put the box down and instantly reached over and pulled Colton and Seb into his chest to give them both the biggest hugs as he started to cry uncontrollably. He didn't think this day could get any better but it just did as he looked back down at the paperwork while still holding the boys.

An Application to Her Majesty's Court for the Second Parent Adoption of Colton William Sugden and Sebastian Jack Sugden by Aaron Sugden - Dingle of Salcombe, Devon, United Kingdom.

Once the boys had pulled away from Aaron and they had all stopped crying and were drying their eyes Robert leaned over and put both of his hands on Aaron face. "This is what the three of us wanted more than anything. You are already their father. You know that right? This is just the necessary paperwork to make it all official and if we get it all completed and turned in over the next week there could even be a chance it is finalized before we go to Florida." 

Aaron just leans in and kisses Robert again. "I love you so much Robert. Thank you. Thank you so much."

 

PART 2 - EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER - AUGUST 2024

"Go, go, go. Stop fussing. We'll be fine. Call me when you get there."

They were lucky Liv had arrived two days early. She had decided instead of swinging through Emmerdale and visiting everyone for a couple of days that she would come directly to Salcombe. As it turned out it was a good thing because they got the call the first night she was there. Colleen was going into labor.

Aaron and Robert had decided they wanted another child not to long after they were married. As it turned out they were lucky compared to others as it only took them about eight months to find a surrogate. Colleen lived in Portsmouth and she was a 35 year old former helicopter pilot in the Royal Navy. She and her wife Sam already had their children so this was something she wanted to do for other gay couples. She took a liking to Aaron and Robert after meeting them and had decided to do this for them. It was a challenge since she did have an important job in a high tech firm that did top secret work for the Ministry of Defense. But she made it work. 

It has been the plan from the beginning that Aaron would be the biological father for this baby but after three months of Colleen not becoming pregnant the doctors suggested they try using both Aaron and Robert's sperm to see if it would increase the odds. Two months later she was pregnant. They could of tested during the pregnancy to see which of the men was the father but they chose to wait until after the birth.

It had been at the 12 week mark when it was verified she was carrying twins and it was at 20 weeks when it was verified she was carrying a boy and a girl. Aaron and Robert were first shocked and then thrilled with the idea of twins. They were especially thrilled that they were going to have a girl. It was Chas that told them with a house full of boys their daughter was going to be the most spoiled little girl in all of England most likely. 

A date to induce labor had been set about a month ago if Colleen didn't go into labor naturally and that date was in three days. The guys had organized everything. Liv was going to come home and stay with the boys while they were at the hospital and then Chas was going to come to spend the first two weeks with them to help them adjust to their new reality. Diane was going to come for a week after that. Both Aaron and Robert were taking time away from their jobs too. Everything had been planned except no one bothered to tell the twins who decided they were going to make their appearance two days early.

It was 23:00 when they got the call that Colleen was going into labor. They quickly put a bag together. Luckily for them Liv had just come home from the restaurant where she had gone to meet some friends after she arrived earlier in the day. They filled her in on what needed to be done and then were out the door. They had stopped at the bakery and made themselves two thermos of coffee and put a bag of pastries and sandwiches together before they left the village. They were staring at a four hour drive to Portsmouth in the middle of the night so they knew they would find very little open along the way. They just hoped they got there before the babies were born. Robert took the first shift behind the steering wheel as Aaron was just to nervous and anxious. Robert needed his husband to calm down and relax before he let him get behind the steering wheel. Instead he let Aaron make the necessary calls.

"Hey mum."

"Aaron, what's wrong? Why are you calling at this hour."

"You know why. We got the call. We just left home and are on our way to Portsmouth now."

"Oh God, Aaron. This wasn't suppose to happen for two more days."

"Yeah, well I guess we forgot to tell the babies didn't we."

Aaron could hear his mum telling Paddy what was going on. "So you need me to head down tomorrow?"

"If you can, that will be great. If not, whenever you can. Luckily Liv got here today so she's got the boys but she can only stay three or four days at most before she has to get back to school."

"Let me get to bed and get some sleep and then I'll head out first thing in the morning. But you call me as soon as they are born. OK"

"I will and thanks mum. I love you."

"I love you and Robert too. I'm so excited for you two. bye luv."

"Well" Robert is asking.

"She's heading down in the morning."

Robert reached over and grabbed Aaron's hand and squeezed it while giving him a smile. "Let's go get our babies."

It was about 4:00am when they finally got to Portsmouth and the hospital. The representative from the surrogacy agency met them. The babies had been born around 2:45. Both babies were in perfect health and Colleen had gone through the delivery just fine. Aaron and Robert were disappointed they had missed the delivery but they were relieved everything had gone without a problem. 

They were taken immediately to the nursery and there they were introduced to their new daughter and son. Once both men were seated the nurses handed their baby girl to Robert and their baby boy to Aaron. Robert had immediate tears streaming down his face because the dark curly hair on both babies made it pretty obvious who their biological father was and Robert had wanted that for Aaron more than anything else. The nurses had suggested to the men to open their shirts so the babies could be placed against their bare skin. This would help the babies to bond with both of them.

The nurses in the ward all gathered to watch the two men with their new babies. The smiles on everyone's faces showed the joy that was being felt through the maternity ward with this delivery.

"Have you decided on names for your babies yet?" The representative from the surrogacy agency asked as she needed to finalize the paperwork so Colleen could sign over the parental rights to Aaron and Robert.

The two men looked at each other wanting the other to speak. Finally it was Robert. "Yes, this is Elizabeth Ann Rose and our son is Matthew Adam. Matt and Annie."

"Those are lovely names. Let me get the paperwork finished and later this morning we will finish this up. Then later today if all goes well you will be able to take your children home."

The rest of the process that day went without a problem. All of the legal paperwork was signed. The guys had a chance to sit and visit with Colleen for a while before she was discharged and went home to her wife and kids. By late afternoon the babies were discharged from the hospital allowing Aaron and Robert to take them home. 

Annie Rose and Matthew Adam had entered the world on August 15, 2024 as the newest members of the Sugden-Dingle clan and their dads couldn't be more proud.

 

PART 3 - JUNE 2025

"Olivia Flaherty" 

The young woman's name is announced as she walks across the stage where she receives her diploma. Liv had graduated with high honors with degrees in Art and Graphic Design from the University of Edinburgh. The first official college graduate of the Sugden-Dingle family who were well represented at her graduation. Aaron, Robert, Colton, Seb were there as were her mum Sandra and her new man Colin who had flown over from Dublin. Chas and Paddy also made the trip to Scotland to see the ceremony. The babies had been left with Vic and Charlie in Emmerdale where they would all be returning the following day but in the meantime they were all celebrating Liv's achievement at a group dinner.

"To my little sister that I didn't even know I had or loved until that day in York when you kicked me in the nuts." Aaron and Liv let out huge snorts of laughter while the others looked at them knowing there is a story there that they had never been told. "Liv, I butted heads with you more than I ever did with my own sister. In the beginning we were like two bulls battling it out to be the most important person in Aaron's life. Little did either of us know he had more than enough love for both of us. I'm sorry that I missed four important years in your life but I'm just thankful that is all behind us. I love you Liv and I am so proud of not only what you have accomplished here at university but also of the woman you have become. I am really looking forward to see what you become out there in the big old world and know that me and your brother and your niece and three nephews will always be here for you no matter where you land on this planet. To Liv." Everyone raised their glass in a toast to the new graduate and then surprisingly Sandra stood and turn to look at her daughter.

"Nine years ago I reluctantly let you move to Emmerdale at such a young age to live with your brother and his boyfriend. I wasn't sure what to expect because back that I wasn't brimming with confidence the lads would do a proper job with you. There were a few ups and downs. Probably more than I even know about but in the end here you are. My baby girl is all grown up and holding an university diploma with her name on it. I couldn't be more proud of not only your accomplishments but also of Robert and especially Aaron. Aaron you are 100% responsible for my little girl turning into the woman that she is today and for that there are not enough thank you's in the world. From being that troubled and tortured boy that you were, I'm in awe of the strong, loving, committed family man you have become. I have no doubt it wasn't easy but you Aaron have instilled a proper value system in my daughter and for that I will be eternally thankful. No mother on this planet could ask for anything more. So thank you and to you too Robert. Both of you. So not only do I offer this toast to my amazing daughter but also to the two men that made her that way. To Liv, Aaron and Robert." Glasses were raised again with smiles all around from everyone. 

Chas and Paddy both took a turn at a short speech about Liv that each drew laughs. Even Colton and Seb couldn't resist telling everyone how important their Aunt Liv was to each of them. Aaron tried to speak but couldn't get much more than I love you out before the tears came. After Liv gave him the tightest hug anyone had ever seen the two siblings give each other she stood and began to speak.

"I guess it is my turn to say something. First I just want thank everyone for being here. I want to thank mum and Colin for making the trip from Dublin. I want to thank Chas and Paddy for coming too. Chas you have been like a second mum to me over the years. There aren't enough words to express what that means to me. You helped me through a lot of stuff. Mainly all the girl stuff Aaron was either to embarrassed or clueless to talk about. So thank you for that. But to you guys here. My brothers and my nephews as well as the other two not here. You are my family and always will be. I love you all more than I can say. Robert despite everything and even during the time you were gone you were my rock. You always have been. You are the man that taught me to reach for the stars. You were the one that showed me that I could have and do whatever I wanted if I just put my mind to it. And, even though you weren't here at the time it was you that got me to uni not only emotionally but just as important financially too. This, holding up her diploma, would have been totally impossible to have without your help." With that she stepped over to Robert and kissed him then held him in a hug before turning to continue.

"My big brother. There are no words to describe the best person I know. You know Colton, Seb, little Annie and Matt. They all have to share you because you are their pappa but me, I get to call you brother. My brother and you have no idea how that makes me feel. You taught me everything. Even after the world had thrown you one curve ball after another you taught me how to not let those curve balls make you something you don't want to be. Robert may have been my rock. He may have taught me how to dream but you taught me how to live. You showed me how to be a good person. How to pick yourself back up, dust yourself off and keep charging forward. How to love despite all the stupid stuff we may do. You taught me all of that. You gave me a home. Even now I know there is a home for me to return to if I ever need it, I know you will be standing at the door ready to put your arm around me and tell me everything will be OK. Just like you, I may have lost in the father lottery but I fricken won the jackpot in the brother lottery. Now Victoria my argue with me on that claim but I figure I won hands down because in the end, I won her brother too. So I'm not going to toast myself. I'm going to toast the most amazing brother and brother-in-law anyone could ever have. Cheers"

No one immediately raised their glass because they were all wiping their eyes. It was only a few moments later after looking around and trying to figure out why everyone was crying that Seb raised his glass and shouted, "To the best aunt and the best dads in the world." All Liv could do was put her glass down and pull Seb into a hug, kiss the top of his head and tell him he will never say anything more true in his life.

The following day Gerry had arrived with a Home James truck and they all helped to pack up all of Liv's belongings and they were taken back to Emmerdale where they were going to be put into storage. They all were spending a few days in Yorkshire before Aaron, Robert and the kids left to go home and Liv left for Tokyo. She and two friends were going to spend a month in Japan before returning to London where she already had a job waiting for her at one of the large advertising agencies where she will be one of the agencies graphic artists.

 

PART FOUR - MARCH 25, 2030

As the church bells tolled the hearse slowly made its way up main street of the Yorkshire village followed by most of its villagers. The cancer had returned stronger than ever and this time Diane just didn't have the strength to fight it. She was 83 years old when she died on March 19, 2030 and six days later her family and the village had gathered to lay her to rest. 

There had been way to much death these past few years in the village. Eric Pollard had died three years previously of natural causes at 82. Then Lisa Dingle had succumbed to a heart attack two years ago when she was just 72. Doug Potts, Diane's partner for the past fifteen years, had also died two years ago at the age of 82. Last year Sam and Lydia Dingle had died in a car accident in Hotten while cancer had also finally taken Sarah Sugden three years ago when she was only 22. 

Today though they were saying their good-bye's to Diane who had been one of the stalwarts of the village for the last 30 years. Her family was there in force. Bernice who is now 61 returned from Spain where she now lives with her husband of the past ten years. And then there was her Sugden family. 

Robert, who was a month away from turning 44, continues to live in Salcombe with his husband of the past eight year, Aaron, who was now 38 himself. Robert continues to run the same hospitality business that has now grown to be a string of business across southwest England but now with three places in London and they have also expanded internationally into Spain, Portugal and France too. Aaron, after spending the first years of their marriage exploring some separate ventures of his own decided to jumped in feet first and help Robert as they had truly turned the business into a family venture with each of the men overseeing specific segments.

All of their children were also there for the funeral. Colton was now 18 and was going to be graduating from secondary school in June. He was now a 6' 3" good looking kid who towered over the rest of his family as he definitely inherited the genes of his biological father who had been a tall man himself. Colton had been accepted into Exeter University but the kid had several other options because of his football skills. He had developed into an outstanding junior level footballer. He landed full ride scholarship offers from several American universities, some of them quite prestigious but in the end he chose to join Chelsea's football academy. They felt he had the talent to develop into a Premier League level player and offered an opportunity with a good contract to become a part of their program right out of school. He would be moving to the London area in July to the excitement but also dismay of his dads who were going to be seeing their first child move away from home.

Seb was now 12 and every bit the technology geek that Robert was. He was also the official gamer champion of the Sugden-Dingle home. Seb continued to be the spitting imagine of Robert. He hadn't started puberty yet so no one knew if he was going to be as tall as Rob but he had the same blonde hair even though he probably didn't have as many freckles they were still there. Seb was the kind soul of the home too. Never seem to get mad, nor loud or aggressive and he was liked by everyone.

The twins Annie and Matt were now 5 years old. They were now in primary school. No longer Aaron and Rob's babies. Annie was the little princess of the house and just as Chas predicted she had her daddies wrapped around her little fingers. It was scary that at five she knew how to work her dads too. Chas always just shook her had and thanked god she was there's and not her problem. Everyone already knew she was going to be hell on wheels as she got older. Matt on the other hand was the mature one. He loved to spend every moment of his time with his older brother and his computer games. Seb was a very good older brother, very protective, especially of Matt. He was also the inquisitive one. Always trying to figure out how things work, especially around the house. It was also obvious he was going to inherit his dads love for cars too. And, where Annie didn't have a favorite dad, she had already learned how to play them off of each other Matt was Aaron's boy all the way. Not only did he look like a mini Aaron he was never to far away from his dad unless he was with his older brother. 

Liv was also able to return for the funeral. Now 28 she has been working for J Walter Thompson Ad Agency since graduating from uni when she was 23. She spent a year in the London office before transferring to Sydney for two years and then getting a promotion to the home office in New York where she has been the past two years. She is excited to tell everyone that in six months she will be returning to London as she has already accepted a new promotion to be one of the managers in their graphic design department. She is looking forward to returning in August. 

Victoria, Diane's step daughter, who was turning 36 in a week, continued to live in Emmerdale with her husband Charlie, who was now 37, and their three children, Abigail 9, Jane 6 and Finn 2. Vic had continued to work at the Woolpack until she had the opportunity to purchase the cafe from Bob a good ten years ago now. She had also purchased Diane's share of the B&B when Doug and Diane retired six years ago. She helped at times but she mainly left Laurel in charge of running the property since Doug had given his portion of the business to his daughter. Charlie was now the full owner of Holey Scrap since he had purchased the last shares from Aaron and Robert four years ago. They continued to live at the Mill too. 

Paddy and Chas had ended up being the surprise of the village. No one had expected them to last when they got back together in 2017 but here they are. Mary had been born the following year in September. She had not been planned and really not wanted but she had turned out to be the glue of their relationship. They finally got married three years later and were going on nine years now of wedded bliss. At 61 Paddy was beginning to slow down in his vet practice. Delivering calves, colts and lambs wasn't as easy as it use to be for the man. Rhona had retired from the practice a few years ago so he and Vanessa had hired a couple of new younger vets to take over a large portion of the workload. Chas still had her name over the door at the Woolpack. At 52 years young she was going as strong as ever as the pub owner and now also as a wife and mother. Marlon was still running the kitchen and now, after graduating from culinary school, he was joined by his daughter April in the kitchen which made the old battles between Marlon and Victoria pale in comparison to now. 

Aaron hadn't known how he would like having another sibling when he first learned his mum was pregnant again. He was upset when he heard she had almost chosen to have an abortion but in the end her and Paddy decided to have Mary. When he found out he was going to have another sister he could only hope she wasn't as much of a wildcat as Liv had been. God help Paddy and his mum if she was. Mary was now 11 and as expected starting to develop her own very determined personality. It didn't look like Paddy and Chas were going to be as lucky as everyone hoped but Aaron didn't say much because he knew what was coming for him and Robert each year Annie got older. 

Charity finally got her life together. After her and Vanessa split up she met Federico while on holiday in Tenerife about ten years ago. Federico was from Italy and that is where Charity currently lives getting married seven years ago. Robert and Aaron purchased her half of the pub to help Chas out. They remained silent partners letting her run the business. That was until about five years ago. After years of searching Robert had finally found Andy. After making contact with him Robert cleared the way to have his brother be able to return to Britain without having to serve any time. Andy and his new family stayed with Aaron and Robert for a few weeks before finally being comfortable enough to return to Emmerdale. Once settled back in the village Aaron was able to convince Chas to set Andy up as her bar manager and he continues to do that today. Andy, also 44, was able to be there for his daughter Sarah when she was finally taken by her cancer. The rest of his new family quickly blended into the village and became settled. Andy had also been able to reconnect with his son Jack who was 13 when Andy returned and was now 18. 

Andy joined Robert, Aaron, Paddy, Charlie and Colton as pall bearers. Diane's funeral did turn into a celebration of her life as the village toasted her late into the night ending with Bernice and Diane's step children hanging her picture on the wall of the Woolpack next to the picture of Jack Sugden. 

 

PART 5 - JULY 20, 2042

The party had been in the planning for weeks. Aaron and Robert knew it was a bigger party they had done for Colton or Seb but they didn't care. These were their babies and they are now grown up and about to head off to university. 

Sometimes it was hard for them to believe that they had known each other now for twenty-eight years and will have soon been legally married for twenty of them in October. They had raised four children and one gobby sister and watched all of them grow into outstanding adults of their own. Now their youngest, Annie and Matt, were getting ready to head out into the world and begin to carve their own niche in it. They will turn 18 in a month and then a couple of weeks after both will be out the door. 

Annie wants to follow in the footsteps of her granddad Paddy and become a veterinarian. She was accepted into Cambridge just like her older brother Seb had been. The girl had been a terror during her pre teen and young teenage years but luckily that light came on in her and she grew out of her rebellious stage younger then expected. She settled down and figured out what she wanted in life and began to plan for it. In the end her dads had to give all the credit to her Aunt Liv for getting her to refocus. No one could have been better dads to her than Aaron and Robert were but in the end it took a woman's touch to steer her in the right direction. They never knew exactly how Liv changed her but they assumed there had been some hard truths about Liv's teenage years that were shared. Whatever it was, it worked and as the old saying goes, neither of them was going to look a gift horse,,,,, and all that.

Since he was old enough to walk Matthew had been Aaron's boy. He also loved Robert too but Aaron and Matt had been pretty much inseparable over the years and it never changed as Matt grew into a teenager. If anything Matt got even closer to both of his dads as he got older especially as his older brothers left and moved away. Matt also had decided he wanted to follow in his fathers' footsteps and get into the family hospitality business. In fact if he was honest he hoped one day he could take over his dads business and both dads couldn't be prouder. Aaron and Robert were happy that at least one of their kids was interested in their business. It gave them hope that it would remain in the family even after they were gone and it looked like that was going to be the case. Initially it looked like Matt was going to university in London but being encouraged by his dads he applied at the last minute and got accepted to the top hospitality program in the world at the University of Central Florida in Orlando. Of course Matt would be learning from the best because after all, Robert expected nothing less for his family. So Matt will be heading off to America in a couple of weeks as their fall term starts in late August.

The business was a lot different today than it had been when Robert took it over all those years ago after David and Jenny died. It no longer was just the half dozen or so restaurants, the brewery, the two small hotel and rental home properties. In the past twenty years Robert and Aaron had grown the company to the multi-million dollar hospitality business that it is today. Even though the company was still based in Southwest England and a majority of their properties were still in Devon and Cornwall they had expanded into the London and Brighton area and then to the north and northwest of England as well as into Scotland. They had also taken the business international having purchased resort properties in the south of France, Barcelona, Alicante and the Canary Islands. The company included resort hotels, golf courses, restaurants, pubs, night clubs, three breweries and still some coffee shops and bakeries too.

It had been a lot of work and it took a lot of time for Robert and Aaron to grow the company like they had. Some times they were concerned it was becoming to big for them but they made a promise to each other when they got back together all those years ago and then when they got married that they would not let anything get in the way of them or their family so they always made sure their marriage and their family came first even during the most hectic times. They never forget how it could all go wrong from when it had back in Emmerdale and they were never going to let that happen again. The fact they would be celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary in three months was a very good testament to their commitment to each other and their family. 

Speaking of their family it had been a crazy and busy year to date with the twins secondary school graduation up next. The year started with Aaron's 50th birthday. Robert whisked his husband off to Las Vegas to celebrate the milestone just the two of them. It was ironic to both men when they were there that it has been 25 years since Robert had planned the first trip to Vegas. It was hard to believe sometimes that so many years had passed until they each looked in the mirror and saw the gray and white hair they both now had. 

Both men had aged well. They spent time at the gym and kept themselves fit. They had both been lucky with good health and they adjusted their lifestyles as they got older to stay fit. Aaron's dark brown curls were now a distinguished gray which didn't stop him from looking just as hot and handsome as he always had. Robert, who is now 56, was also still the looker that he had always been. His blonde hair was just a little more white for his years but still as full and thick as always. The two men still turned heads when they walked into a room together or on their own. They also were just as much in love today as they ever were and they were also just as insatiable with each other as they had been that very first year they knew each other and were sneaking trysts in that shabby old barn. You'd never know they were in their fifties as they still acted like horny twenty year olds more days than not. Over the years their kids had come to just accept the fact that their dads were going to embarrass them more times than not with their frisky behavior but they all would also admit they wouldn't change a thing. They all knew, every single one of them, just how lucky and special they had it growing up. 

Colton, now 31, still had as tight of bond with his dads as he always had. He still remembers Robert being there for him when his real mom and dad died in that crash. It feels odd sometimes now to Colton because Robert and Aaron feel more like his parents than his real parents were. He was 10 when they died and his memories of them continue to fade but his dads still make sure their graves are attended to and they will go with him to visit them whenever he is back home. He doesn't get the chance to return home as much as he would like. 

He had left home at 18 to attend the Chelsea football academy. Colton had always had natural talent and he quickly rose through the ranks at the academy. He made Chelsea's senior team at the age of 22 and played in the Premier League for four years before he was recruited and signed a multi-million euro contract withy FC Milan in Italy. Colton became a star not only in Milan but also after joining the England national team. By the time he was 27 he had been chosen England's captain. Now he was a hero of England as he just led the English team to their first World Cup title since 1966. Colton and the team had only just returned from Australia which had hosted the World Cup this year and was still on the celebration tour around the country but he had promised both his dads and his brother and sister that he would make time to see them. 

Colton had made Aaron and Robert grand dads too. He had met his wife, Elena, when he moved to Milan. As a popular star of FC Milan he rub shoulders with the famous crowd and that is where he met Elena. She was a popular fashion model that worked for most of the best known fashion houses of Milan. They were married five years ago in Bologna, where Elena was from as her father was an executive at the Lamborghini Motor Co. Aaron and Roberts eyes lit up the first time they got to visit the Lamborghini museum and got to tour the factory with their daughter-in-laws father. 

When Colton's daughter was born he had wanted to name her after his biological mother to retain her memory in their family. He was concerned how his dads would feel about that but Aaron and especially Robert were more than fine. They were pleased that they had raised the man in such a way that family was important to him and he wanted to remember the woman who had given him birth. Robert went so far as suggest if he had a future son he should name him after his biological father. David and Jenny had been close friends of Robert's. It felt right to him that this is what Colton wanted to do. So their grand daughter Jennifer Olivia Sugden-Dingle had been born in 2039 and her brother David Robert Sugden-Dingle was born just last year in 2041.

Seb had remained the family tech geek even surpassing Robert. He was going to be 25 in November. He had just graduated four months ago from Cambridge with his PhD in some high tech computer design, software design, artificial intelligence type degree. What Seb had been studying had blown way past what Robert could even talk about. His dads just knew he was smart and probably smarter than anyone they knew and he had applied himself successfully at Cambridge and ended up with all of the top technology companies from around the world recruiting him. After spending the past two months in Australia following team England and his brother at the World Cup he was going to California in two weeks to start his job with Google, the company he had finally chosen to go with. After eight weeks of indoctrination he would then find out which location he would be sent to first. He knew most likely he would return to London but there were chances he could remain in California or end up in New York, Montreal or even China. 

Seb had grown to be the most independent of all of the kids even though he was close to all of his brothers and sister he also was the one who had always ventured out on his own the most. It had been that way since he was a kid. It was a curiosity streak that he had always had. It was also something he had definitely inherited from Robert who had been similar as a kid. Sometimes it got him into trouble but Seb wasn't a kid who got into trouble that much. He was the quiet and inquisitive one. 

Seb was close to his dads but he didn't have the bonds with them like Colton and Matt did. He was more aloof, again very similar characteristic to Robert. Seb had also come out when he was 16. Aaron had been the first to suspect he was gay but he and Rob had let Seb come out on his own terms. They just stayed in the background and made sure he never dealt with the coming out trauma they both had. In the end it really did turn into a non event which is what both of Seb's dad's hoped for. In the dating department Seb was most definitely Robert's son. He liked to play the field and he never did settle down with a single guy while at university. His little sister like to tease him that he was the family playboy geek and that he was probably the hottest geek at Cambridge. 

Liv was still living in London and still working for the same advertising agency. Now 40 years old she had become the manager of the creative design department for the London office which meant spending quite a bit of time at the agencies home office in New York. Liv was good at her work and she had always loved the fast paced life she was living. Still, she always made time for her family and made sure she visited her brothers as frequent as possible. She even made sure to visit Emmerdale at least once a year as well to check in with Chas and everyone else.

Liv never married or even got into relationships. She had figured out she was asexual as a teenager and she was right as that never changed. However, she did finally have the urge to be a mother. Using IVF she got herself pregnant and gave birth to her son when she was 35 years old. Jason Aaron Flaherty was born in 2037 and was now five years old. 

The Sugden-Dingle family was going strong and still growing. Robert and Aaron had what was basically their five kids, one daughter-in-law and two grandsons and one granddaughter. In two weeks they would be taking their youngest son to America to get settled in at university in Orlando, Florida and a month after that his twin sister would be moving to Cambridge to start her own university adventure. Robert and Aaron were becoming official empty nesters and they weren't quite sure how they felt about that. One thing for sure though, neither of them were planning to slow down and stop living their lives any time soon. They still had each other and that really was all that mattered.

 

PART 6 - JANUARY 12, 2083

Salcombe Online Obituary  
"Robert Jacob Sugden-Dingle died of natural causes on January 5, 2083. He was 96 years old. Robert had been born on April 22, 1986 at Emmerdale Farm in Emmerdale village, West Yorkshire. He was preceded in death by his mother Pat in 1986, father Jack in 2009, step-mothers Sarah in 2000 and Diane in 2030. Brothers Jackie Merrick 1989 Andy Sugden in 2052 and sister Victoria Williams in 2073. Robert had been married to Aaron Dingle for a wonderful 53 years until Aaron's death in 2075. Robert was also preceded in death by his sister-in-law Olivia Flaherty in 2078. He is survived by his four children, the great former England footballer Colton 71, retired Google executive Sebastian 65, hotel and restaurant mogul Matthew 58 and veterinarian Elizabeth Anne also 58, one daughter-in-law and three son-in-laws, 12 grandchildren, 9 great grandchildren and 8 nieces and nephews. Robert, with the help of his husband had taken a small four restaurant local business and turned it into an international hospitality company that included hotels, resort properties, golf courses, restaurants, pubs, coffee houses and night clubs that spread across 7 countries. They had retired from the company in 2054 which allowed the husbands to spend 21 years together retired traveling the world and loving their family. Robert and his husband had been pillars in the Salcombe community for 57 years. The Sugden-Dingle community center had been built and opened in 2055. Their contributions to the community were endless and will continue through various trusts the two men had established for the village and the region. Family and community had been the motto for Robert and he lived to make the best for both of them. Robert will be laid to rest next to 'his Aaron' at the Salcombe cemetary."

 

It was a joyous celebration like dad, granddad had wanted. The family was gathered with what seemed like the entire village and most of South Devon to celebrate the life of Robert. While his health had been failing for a few weeks it was no coincidence and just like their dad to hold out until the 5th before he took his last breath since that would have been Aaron's 91st birthday. 

It had truly been a love story for the ages. Robert loved to tell the story of how he first met Aaron when Aaron had stolen his car while Aaron always loved to tell the story of the time Robert hired him to break into his home and rough up his future father-in-law at the time. So many people wondered just how true those stories actually were until they would see the twinkle in the two men's eyes. Then they knew these two loving successful family men had been anything but at one time in their youths. They both fondly loved to tell the story of the first place they kissed each other. The lay-by on the Hotten-Emmerdale road. December 4, 2014. Sixty-eight years ago and until his death Robert still talked about it like it was yesterday. So many stories, so many adventures, so many tragedies and heartache but so much more love, joy and happiness. To the very end the men had kept their promise to always make family first and because of that Robert and Aaron had created the strongest most loving family anyone had met. Aaron had always been the mother hen of the family. Over protective of his children and then always there to spoil his grandchildren. Robert had always been the gatherer and provider. The dreamer who also had the ambition to take the little company he took over in 2021 and turn it into the international company that it is today. They raised four children who turned into stars in their own right. There was no better epithet to their lives than the simple statement...... 

"They did it right. Robert and Aaron Sugden-Dingle. They lived and they loved for the ages."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this story. It was a fun one to write. I decided to end the story in a different way by looking into their futures and seeing what happens to the guys at various points in the lives. It gives me a warm feeling to think of these two men living a long joyous life that we can all look back on and smile about. Again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the ending.


End file.
